Mundo Pokémon
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Historia que narra las interminables aventuras de Joe y su Eevee a través del continente Ether.
1. Atrapando al Eevee

Mundo pokémon.-

Atrapando al Eevee.

(capítulo #1).

Hecho por: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

Hoy el día comenzó siendo soleado con una que otra nube acolchonada  mientras se podía admirar  un hermoso color azul claro en el cielo. En el oeste de pueblo Torrente  (un pueblo muy parecido a pueblo Paleta, la mayor atracción turística era el gran Santuario a Mew que se encontraban en las colinas Torrente, que los primeros pobladores construyeron a ese pokémon, pero luego hablo de eso), Joe un risueño chico de quince años que era alto, delgado, con ojos color café oscuros, cabello negro (con el copete parado), traía un pantalón azul de mezclilla (su color favorito por naturaleza)deshilachados en la parte de abajo, con un suéter de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, y una chaqueta también de mezclilla azul, tenis blancos con rayas negras en los lados. Salía de su casa muy alegre, ya que hoy era el gran día en el que iba a recibir su primer pokémon, para viajar por todas las ciudades de la liga Ether y luego ser campeón en esta, capturar todas las especies de pokémons hasta ahora conocidas en ese territorio.

El pokémon que había escogido para iniciar ese viaje era Eevee, en ese pueblo tu capturabas al pokémon escogido que se encontraba en el laboratorio del científico encargado (hacía un día una entrenadora se había llevado un Hoppip, otra un Horsea, un chico a un Pichu, y otro a Magby), estos eran los pokémon que se ofrecían en ese pueblo, junto con  Eevee, todos ellos eran raros, podían convertirse en armas letales en una batalla, y fieles amigos fuera de ellas.

El chico había tenido tantas emociones de que se llegara ese día, siempre se la pasaba leyendo libros completos de pokémon, desde que había conseguido su licencia.

Antes de llegar a la casa del profesor Willis (el científico instructor, con cabello gris y una calva) él pudo ver una parvada de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos que surcaban el cielo en forma de arco, comandados por un Pidgeot. Cuando entró a la casa del profesor, este le dio una mala noticia: -_Lo siento Joe el Eevee que había capturado para ti se me escapó del laboratorio, por otro lado fui a pokémopolis para visitar las ruinas antiguas dedicadas a un pokémon rarísimo, perdón pero tampoco te pude avisar para que fueras conmigo porque salí de urgencia, pero te tengo otra buena, he encontrado algunas manzanas caídas de mi hurto con marcas de colmillos encajados, y son del Eevee, creo que esta viviendo muy cerca de aquí, puedes salir a buscarlo, es posible que haya salido al bosque Fantasía_-, Joe sin más que esperar gritó emocionado: -¡¡¡_YUUHHHHUU_!!! _Un Eevee, ja ja que se cuide porque será mío_-, gritaba con el puño derecho levantado.

Joe iba a empezar su viaje a esta edad porque realizaba importantes exploraciones de los pokémons con el profesor Willis y un amigo suyo, Mike, se había pasado los último seis años haciendo eso, hasta que adquirió la licencia de entrenador.

También quería despedirse de su gran amigo Mike que era rubio con el  cabello rizado, más alto que él, con algunas pecas en la cara (especificando), le gustaba usar shorts.

Joe: -_profesor_ ¿_sabe dónde está Mike_?-.

El científico contestó frotándose la barbilla: -_Mmmm_... _debe estar dándole de comer a los pokémons afuera en el corral, puedes salir a buscarlo allá_-.

Él salió a buscarlo al corral con emoción por su futuro pokémon.

Joe: -_Hey, aquí estás, ya voy a capturar a mi pokémon elegido para viajar por todo Ether, deséame suerte_-.

Mike: -¡¡_Ahhh_!! _Es cierto, por fin me voy a deshacer de ti_-.

Joe: -¿¿_QUÉÉÉ_??-.

Mike: -_no nada, que ojalá que lo captures_-.

Joe: -_más te vale-. Decía algo enfurecido_.

Mike: -_Bueno te deseo mucha suerte de amigos, creo que yo no voy a ser entrenador, ya me está gustando la vida de criador y observaodor-_.

Joe: -_mmm... bueno como quieras, pero ser entrenador es lo máximo_-.

Mike: -_Debes apresurarte porque ya todos salieron a sus destinos_-.

Joe: -_Eso intento, pero no puedo salir sin mi primer pokémon_-.

Se dieron un afectuoso saludo de despedida, sabiendo que se volvería a ver algún día...

Joe: -_cuida bien a los pokémons que te mande_-.

Mike: -_Está bien, adiós... Oh no espera se te olvida una de las cosas más importantes para cada entrenador_-.

Joe volteó y a un lado de su amigo estaba el profesor Willis quien traía una extraña mochila roja.

Profr. Willis: -_El pokédex_…-

Joe abrió una pequeña minicomputadora de lado a lado.

Profr. Willis: -_Que es una enciclopedia computarizada la cual te da mucha información de los pokémons, que tipo son, sus evoluciones, donde anidan, recuerda es tu identificación, y por lo tanto no la puedes perder-_.

El chico vio el pokédex quien dijo: -_Hola mi nombre es Dexter o Pokédex, pertenezco al entrenador Joe Raian del pueblo Torrente, mi trabajo es brindarle información clara, verdadera, reciente y actualizada a este entrenador para que realice bien su trabajo, si me necesitas, sólo tienes que hacer que mi lente detector este en contacto con el pokémon a analizar o puedes usar los botones blancos de tu derecha para buscar al pokémon deseado en mi memoria, cerrando procesador de entrada o identificación_-.

Joe cerró su pokédex guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y buscó más cosas dentro de la mochila, tal parecía que ella estaba más grande por dentro que por fuera.

Sacó luego cinco pokébolas.

Profr. Willis: -¿_Suipongo que ya sabes que es eso_?, _bueno, pero estas pokébolas son diferentes, son pokébolas reforzadas_-.

Joe: -_Y _¿_cuál es la diferencia_?-.

Profr. Willis: -_pues que con estas pokébolas puedes capturar a un pokémon más fácilmente_-.

Joe: -¡_Aaaahhh_!-.

Nuestro amigo más al fondo encontró un reloj algo grande de color negro con una pantalla redonda desplegable.

Joe: -_y _¿_esto qué es_?-.

Profr. Willis: -_eso es el "pokétalk" es una obra maestra mía, de Oak y Elm_-. Decía con estrellitas en los ojos (*_*).

Profr. Willis: -_es un traductor pokémon. Si lo mantienes encendido, y la computadora oye un ruido pokémon ella muestra en la pantalla lo que significa-_.

Joe: -¡¡¡_qué emocionante_!!!. _Bueno no me retraso más, tengo que conseguir a ese Eevee_-.

Y salió al campo abierto tras el magnífico sol para lograr una de sus primeras tareas.

Una vez le pasó una cosa muy extraña a la edad de cuatro años, como a cualquier niño normal le gustaba molestar a los Beedrills, y ese día él se encontraba lanzándole piedras a uno de sus panales, cuando los pokémons enfurecidos salieron de su escondite para hacerle pagar lo que había hecho, encajándole cada uno de sus puntiagudos y venenosos aguijones. Eran miles y cada vez salían más de esos pokémons de la nada viendo que el peligro lo acechaba se echó a correr (pero un niño de cuatro años no puede tener muchas ventajas) detrás sintió un intenso viento que corría velozmente, cuando volvió la vista hacia delante pudo observar a un pokémon con figura de león, este sorprendido se quedó viendo (O_O) color marrón, de su cara colgaban largos mechones de pelo del mismo color quien le dijo: -¡¡_SUBE_!!-, con voz plena y gallarda, nuestro amigo recuperándose de la emoción se trepó en su espalda, quien huyó de allí dando grandes zancadas junto con el niño quien le decía mientras se sujetaba de la espalda del pokémon: -¿_cómo te llamas_? ¡¡¡_eres muy rápido_!!!-. Joe pensaba que iba a recibir una expuesta cuando lo bajara, pero cuando esto sucedió el pokémon le dijo: -_debes tener más cuidado, si necesitas ayuda o estás en peligro sólo grítame y no le cuentes a nadie lo que te sucedió hoy_-, a lo que añadió el curioso niño volteando a otra parte: -_pero, no me has dicho tu nombre_-. Volviendo la vista al lugar donde se situaba el pokémon, pero este ya no estaba, algunos días había intentado llamarlo, pero no regresaba, él nunca mencionó lo de la criatura extraña y lo guardó en secreto al paso de los años. Y lo recordaba mientras caminaba con paso firme.

Recordó que su mamá le había dado algo parecido a un reloj de color azul.

FLASHBACK.

Mamá: -_ten hijo, esto es un pokégear, tiene las aplicaciones de reloj, mapa, radio y celular digitales, mantenlo encendido porque te voy a llamar muchas veces al día para ver cómo estás, ¿está bien?-_.

Joe: -_OK_-. (-_-U).

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su casa.

En la residencia Raian, la señora Raian estaba lavando los trastes y tarareando una canción cuando... ring, ring, ring; el videoteléfono comenzó a timbrar, ella corrió a contestarlo, y presionando un botón grande y rojo apareció la imagen de su hijo en la pantalla que le decía: -mamá ya voy a capturara a ese Eevee, salí del laboratorio del profesor Willis y estoy en el campo abierto-.

Mamá: -_en serio, hay hijo te deseo mucha suerte te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre, estas creciendo... bla, bla, bla, bla_-.

Joe (Y_YU): - _si mamá gracias pero tengo que apresurarme ya todos los entrenadores salieron de pueblo Torrente, adiós_-.

(sonido de tono de colgado del teléfono). 

Mamá: -¡¡¡_ESE MUCHACHO NO TIENE MODALES_!!!

Él ya había recibido instrucciones de cómo capturara un pokémon sin necesidad de debilitarlo con otro, sino arrojándole tan sólo una pokébola, y con las pokébolas reforzadas que le entregó el científico, no había duda de que o podría atrapar, el problema era encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Siguió caminando cuando de pronto vio unas huellas dibujadas en el lodo, que según el pokédex coincidían a las de un Eevee. El lodo aun estaba fresco así es que este no debía de estar muy lejos.

En el campo abierto podía ver árboles gigantescos, plantas que él jamás había visto de todos colores, se acercó a un pequeño árbol donde había cerezas grandes, el lente azul del pokédex se encendió, y este comenzó a hablar: -_Cereza, una fruta deliciosa, muy especial que restaura las energías gastadas de un pokémon, también puede sanar heridas_-. Joe arrancó ocho cerezas y las guardó en su mochila para reanudar su travesía.

Tras él se oyó un ruido de movimiento de pasto, volteó rápidamente, pero sólo era un Pidgey que se elevaba y soltaba plumas al hacerlo.

A través de camino Joe encontró una manzana con dos pequeños agujeros (marcas de colmillos), supuso que eran las del pokémon que buscaba, pensó que no debería andar muy lejos ya que la manzana no estaba oxidada, así es que se apresuró, ahora volteaba  a todas partes y revisaba tras arbusto, en huecos de árboles, detrás de piedras, y en lugares en los que este podría ocultarse.

El día llegaba a la tercera hora después del mediodía, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y el calor no faltaba en ese ambiente, tanto que sus axilas comenzaron a segregar ese líquido maloliente. A pesar de que faltaba poco para que llegara la primavera, la tierra aun no tenía pasto (esos lugares eran hermosos por su vegetación), los árboles no estaban llenos de hojas, las plantas aun no daban nuevos retoños, aquellas tierras faltaban de naturaleza y hermosura. Algunos días el clima descendía de una manera increíble.

Joe sacó una hamburguesa de su mochila y comenzó a comer...luego de media hora de terminársela tiró el papel en los arbustos, se paró para empezar nuevamente la búsqueda, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho (tirar el papel) se regresó para recoger el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Cando, lejos de donde había comido se oyó un sonido, -¿_Uuuii_?-, su pokétalk tradujo: -¿_Aaahh_?-, volteó pero no había nada más que el paisaje, pero él pensaba: -Ese sonido sólo lo pudo haber emitido un Eevee-.

4:50 P.M.

El chico encontró un nido hecho de ramas, en el cual había tres manzanas, dos con marcas de colmillos, él iba a tomar una para revisarla, pero, de pronto algo lo embistió fuertemente por la espalda, tan fuerte que él cayó bocabajo llenándose la cara de polvo sí era un Eevee, tenía un gesto maligno, y decía: -_Uuuuii, uii, uuui, ui (vete de aquí, este es mi hogar)_-, luego el pokémon hizo un mirada maliciosa, sus enormes ojos negros se tornaron a un rojo brillante (este ataque sirve para ahuyentar al enemigo). Joe sintió temor (ya que es lo que la mirada causa) pero sabía que tenía que atraparlo así es que se armó de valor para enfrentarlo, trató de lanzarle una de sus pokébola, pero la esquivó con un ataque rápido por la izquierda, cuando el pokémon hacía este ataque se vieron muchos Eevee a la vez que luego iban desapareciendo, Joe tomó la pokébola del suelo, cuando el pokémon logró que el chico estaba agachado para hacerle un ataque de arena, el cual le cayó en los ojos, causándole un intenso dolor, luego de cinco minutos (en los cuales Joe se trataba de quitar la arena), el Eevee logró embestirlo de nuevo tumbándolo, luego este (el Eevee) se subió al pecho de Joe (porque estaba tirado) e iba a rasguñarle la cara, cuando atravesó el brazo derecho para protegerse haciendo que Eevee se lo rasguñara irremediablemente, mientras el chico gritaba, el pokémon saltó hacia atrás bajándose de su pecho y quitando las garras de su brazo mutilado y sangrante, (sin duda era un pokémon muy rudo, perfecto para la actitud de Joe, se convencía cada segundo más de que lo quería capturar).

Cuando una luz verde extraña emanó de la nada deslumbrando a los dos, hacía que le crecieran flores y pasto a la tierra húmeda, frutos a los árboles; extrañados vieron cómo la luz desaparecía de pronto no logrando localizar lo que originaba aquel resplandor, mientras el Eevee se preparaba nuevamente para atacar, dijo: -_Uuuii, uuui, uui, uuiii (eres un humano tonto jamás me vas a poder atrapar)_-, causando el enojo de Joe mientras se le arrugaba el entrecejo y gruñía en silencio, dijo: -_verás que sí lo podré hacer_-, tomó hojas secas del suelo y se las lanzó al pokémon haciendo que este se distrajera, levantó la mano y lanzó de nuevo la pokébola, la cual se abrió y encerró al pokémon. La pokébola comenzó a parpadear, hasta queb por un instante dejó de hacerlo, pero nuevamente volvió a moverse, hasta que por fin el pokémon quedó dentro de la pokébola, provocando la emoción de el chico mientras gritaba: -¡¡¡_SÍÍÍ_!!! Logré capturarlo, ¡¡¡_YUHHUU_!!!-. mientras bailaba como egipcio.

Joe: -_por algo el profesor me dijo que eran pokébolas reforzadas, porque facilitaban que un pokémon quedara atrapado_-.

Aunque al principio no se llevaron bien la culpa que sentía Eevee por lo que había hecho, logró que terminaran siendo amigos durante el camino.

Joe llevó a la casa su nuevo pokémon, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él, aunque su mamá estaba preocupadísima el brazo rasguñado de su hijo con una venda. El profesor Willis y Mike también lo felicitaron, mientras el investigador (profr. Willis) le aplicaba una vacuna antirrábica al pokémon y al chico.

Juntos (Eevee y Joe) vieron el hermoso ocaso en el techo de su casa, los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban a todo el pueblo (se divisaba una hermosa vista desde allí arriba) al igual que la cara del chico y el pokémon que lo admiraban con una sonrisa, mientras el cielo tenía un tono rojizo, muy especial, el pokémon se subió a las rodillas del entrenador cuando empezó a hablar: -_Uuuii, uuui, uuuiii, uuiii, uui, uuuuiii, uiiii, uuuiii, uuii, uuuiii, uuii, uiii, uuui, uuuii, uuiii (jamás había compartido esto con un humano, siempre he estado sólo, mis padres fueron capturados con redes por unos entrenadores siniestro vestidos de color negro cuando yo era tan sólo un cachorro, yo logré escapar gracias a un Raticate que vivía cerca de nuestro nido-_.

Se pasaron toda la noche viendo las estrellas, hasta que la mamá de Joe les habló para que cenaran.

Ya tarde nuestros dos amigo se fueron a dormir, Eevee se acomodó en los brazos de Joe , mientras el pokémon movía la cola coquetamente con los ojos cerrados, Joe concilió el sueño hasta las dos de la madrugada, ya que no podía creer lo que había vivido ese día, -_a partir de mañana Ether será mío_-, en eso Eevee abrió los ojos y dijo: -_Uuii, uuii, uuui, uiii, uui (por favor perdóname por los rasguños que te hice pero es que tenía que defenderme)-,_ Joe viendo la preocupación del pokémon le dijo: -no te preocupes, además ya no me duele mira...-, dijo mientras agitaba el brazo lastimado, cuando sintió un agudo dolor y con ojos de balón de básquetbol gritó: -¡¡¡_AAAUUUU_!!! (_¡¡¡)-, mioentras Eevee se reía un poco,su entrnador le preguntó: -_Hey, Eeevee ¿que crees que haya sido esa luz que vimos?_-, - _Uuuiii, uuii, ui...uuuiii (no lo sé pero...es muy raro)_-, -¡¡¡_LO DESCUBRIRMOS LUEGO_!!!... _ahora hay que dormir_-, mientras Eevee se cayó de la cama de cabeza, como en las caricaturas japonesas (-_-¡¡). 

La luna se reflejaba por la ventana con un brillo nacarado. Luego de una hora de dormir entre sueños Joe decía: -_es hermoso el mundo pokémon_-.

¿Qué desafíos encontrarán nuestros nuevos amigos?

¿Cuántos pokémmon capturará Joe?

¿Cuántas cosas compartirán ellos dos?

Descubre emoción, aventura suspenso y más en el siguiente capítulo de Mundo Pokémon.

Esta historia continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola después de hacer unas mejoras a mi fanfic estoy aquí de nuevo trayéndoles más emoción, ojalá les haya gustado, manden reviews por favor, y cualquier otro comentario a: slave4u99hotmail.com.

Bye...!!!


	2. Los raros avistamientos

Mundo pokémon.-

Hoy presentamos:

Losraros avistamientos.

Butterfree monarca.

(capítulo #2).

Hecho por: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

Hoy nuestro amigo se despertó con el melodioso ruido de los pájaros, que embellecían la mañana con ese pillar angelical, con algunos de sus negros cabellos tiesos se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta el espejo para peinarse aquella rebelde cabellera, cuando un extraño brillo iluminó la recámara, en el espejo se podía ver una extraña criatura como un dragón plateado que emitía sonidos semejantes a los de un dinosaurio, esta no se podía distinguir muy bien ya que casi todo su cuerpo resplandecía de una manera increíble, tal cual el de las estrellas, Joe volteó asustado, la criatura entró por la ventana y traspasó el cuarto con pasos exhaustos, después cayó irremediablemente, el joven petrificado por lo que estaba sucediendo no podía ni hablar, ni gritar, no se movía, su organismo estaba reinado por el pánico, su corazón latía de tal manera que su pecho le comenzó a doler. Después de tres minutos de que el dragón plateado cayera levantó la cabeza dirigida por su alargado cuello y miró fijamente al muchacho, quien emitió un sonido de: -_AAAHHH_-, ya parada completamente (el extraño animal) empezó a brillar aun más, y le dijo con voz arrastrada y ahogada: -_TÚ ERES... EL...EL..._-, extendió sus alas (en el final de estas parecía que tenía cuatro dedos grandes y largos) y desapareció misteriosamente (cuando esto sucedió cayeron al piso polvos plateados que brillaban igual que la supuesta alucinación de Joe, la criatura), todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado allí, nuestro amigo se recuperó del trance vivido hace tan sólo unos segundos y corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, pensando que se había vuelto loco, sintió un dolor leve en su brazo derecho, volteó a verlo, y recordó que el día anterior su nuevo pokémon Eevee  lo había rasguñado al intentar capturarlo, por cierto dónde se encontraba Eevee, tenía que estar en la cama, ellos habían dormido juntos desde la noche anterior, salió a la cocina dónde su mamá ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno, al verlo le dijo: -_Ay, hijito recuerda que hoy vas a viajar hasta pueblo Magenta para empezar tu travesía, tu papá y yo, y todos en pueblo Torrente te estaremos apoyando, recuerda que nos tienes que llamar diario desde tu pokégear, ya preparé algunas de tus cosas en la mochila, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla_-, volteó a ver a su papá quien estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico con una taza de té en la mesa, que estaba casi terminada ya que de vez en cuando el señor le daba sorbos, cuando la señora Raian terminó de hablar, Joe fue a sentarse a un lado de su padre para ingerir su primer alimento del día, cuando recordó por qué había salido del cuarto: -_oye papá ¿has visto a Eevee?_-, quien le contestó: -_si está allá afuera persiguiendo a los Butterfree monarca que acaban de llegar de la isla Azulada_-, el muchacho recordó que cada año millones de Butterfree monarca llegan desde isla Azulada hasta pueblo Torrente para poner sus huevos en un lugar de bosque Fantasía (que se localiza a un lado de pueblo Torrente y ciudad Magenta, algo así como el bosque Verde que se encuentra entre ciudad Verde y ciudad Plateada, sólo que el bosque Fantasía es famoso por tener muchos tipos variados de vegetación), el papá de Joe quitando la vista del periódico volvió a hablar: -_claro que los está persiguiendo en forma de juego, ha estado haciéndolo desde que el sol salió_-, en eso se veía cómo Eevee pasaba corriendo frente a la puerta de cristal de la cocina con un Buetterfree en la nariz. La familia al verlo emitió unas risas simpáticas, Eevee al darse cuenta de esto entró a su casa con el Butterfree y corrió a las rodillas de su entrenador quien lo abrazó fraternalmente, Joe vio al Butterfree quien tenía en sus alas manchas amarillas y negras quien decía: 

-_Freeeeeee, freeee, free_-. El chico sacó su pokédex que comenzó a hablar: -_Butterfree, la evolución final de un Caterpie. Tiene grandes alas las cuales agitándose a gran velocidad pueden crear fuertes ráfagas para defenderse del enemigo, es un pokémon bello que gusta de la libertad, viajando en grupos, a diferentes partes del mundo para anidar, y dar nuevas crías, dependiendo de las condiciones climáticas en las que él viva su cuerpo será de colores diferentes, el Butterfree más famoso en el mundo es el Bueterfree monarca que desde isla Azulada viajan hasta pueblo Torrente para reproducirse en el bosque Fantasía, sus alas son de color amarillo y negro, se sabe que esta especie de Buterfree está en peligro de extinción, por lo cual se sugerimos a cualquier entrenador que no capture este tipo de mariposa_-. Luego el pokémon de Joe salió a jugar con su amigo de nuevo. Pasados cuarenta minutos en el que todos ya habían terminado su desayuno, comenzaron a hablar, hasta que el chico entró a su cuarto para preparar todo lo necesario en su mochila, cuando pudo ver por la ventana que una extraña cosa verde tocaba un árbol, al cual le comenzaron a crecer flores y frutos, volaba graciosamente, luego se paró sobre la tierra firme la cual se llenó de un pasto tan verde que parecía tan saludable y fresco, la extraña cosa desapareció luego de unos instantes, Joe se acercó a la ventana sorprendido viendo hacia fuera, en eso inesperadamente su mamá entró y se sorprendió al ver lo mismo que el chico, ella gritaba emocionada: -¡¡¡_Aaaaahhhh, mis plantas por in han florecido_!!!, _he esperado este momento, pero las heladas de invierno no lo permitían_-. El señor Raian entró al cuarto diciendo: _-¿qué está pasando, qué son esos gritos?_-, su esposa le contó todo. Cuando terminaron de hacer lo antes mencionado los padres le dijeron a su hijo: -_hey Joe te proponemos que antes de que te vayas, vallamos al festival de los Butterfree monarca_-. Joe negativamente contestó: -_pero es que ya me tengo que ir, todos los entrenadores ya llegaron a ciudad Magenta de seguro_-, la mamá contestó: -_lo dudo, el camino a allá es muy difícil, ándale hijo casi nunca salimos, vamos a lograr ahora estos eventos de la naturaleza_-, el papá prosiguió: -_además recuerdo que cada año me decías que querías ir a verlas, los importante es participar en la liga, no jugar carreras para ver quien llega primero a su destino_-, Joe sin más remedio tuvo que ir, además en el fondo el tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

El chico no se había dado cuenta la gran cantidad de calles que habían pasado en el auto de su padre hasta la entrada de bosque Fantasía, donde miles de personas estaban reunidas para presenciar la entrada de los insectos alados  al santuario en el bosque, entre el parloteo de la gente se oyó el grito de un hombre que dijo: -¡¡_ya vienen_!!-, todos las personas entre murmullos y sonrisas decían con emoción: -_míralos, están muy lindos este año_-, la belleza de aquellos animales impactaba a la gente que tenía estrellitas en los ojos (*_*), en cuánto los Butterfree llegaron a donde estaba la gente empezaron a esparcir un polen rosado que tenía un olor muy agradable, la gente se maravillaba cada vez más, al igual que los Butterfree. Joe, sus padres e Eevee también gozaban de aquel espectáculo cuando uno de ellos (Butterfree) se acercó a la familia y comenzó a hablar emocionado con Eevee, mientras Joe lo veía y estaba feliz porque su pokémon había hecho un nuevo amigo, cuando el Butterfree se alejó un poco y decía: 

-_freeeeee, free, free (adiós nos volveremos a ver)_-, Eevee con una sonrisa le dijo también: -_Uuui, ui, ui, ui, uuuiiii, uuuiii (te estaré esperando)_-, los dos se despidieron, casi toda la gente se fue al entrar los Butterfree al bosque, pero algunos se quedaban, con sus pokémons, para salvaguardarlos de cualquier depredador. También había científicos, reporteros, fotógrafos que no querían perderse ninguna de aquellas escenas. La familia Raian se retiró de allí, acomodándose en el carro, partieron de allí. 

Cuado ya era la hora de despedirse de Joe, todos sus vecinos, amigos; entre ellos Mike y el profesor Wllis, estaban reunidos en medio de la calle, para desearle suerte en su camino a la liga Ether. También a la entrada del bosque Fantasía (ya que ahí, era el comienzo de su travesía) como si de un Buetterfree monarca se tratara, sus papá se acercaron y le dijeron: -_hijo, cuídate, te queremos_-, Mike y el profesor Willis también estaban junto a él, el chico rubio le dio un saludo de despedida, el profesor Willis le dijo con su calva brillante: -_espero que me mandes muchos pokémons,  los estaré esperando_-.

Con algo de nostalgia veía su querido pueblo, tratándolo de guardar en su mente, ya que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, una pequeña gota de lágrima corrió desde el ojo del chico hasta la mejilla, en eso Eevee sintiendo lo mismo que su entrenador, le dijo unas palabras de consuelo: -_Uuiii, uuuiii, uuuui, uuii, uui, ui, ui, uuuuuii (no te sientas triste porque yo estaré contigo siempre)_-, el chico sonrió y cargando a su pokémon reanudó su viaje.

Dentro del bosque se hallaban parejas de Butterfree que volaban juntos, otros tratando de cortejar a las hembras, las cuales si les gustaba el Butterfree que las cortejaba rociaban su espora rosada, por eso el bosque tenía un tono de ese color y olía muy agradable, cuando dos extraños Butterfree se pararon enfrente de nuestros amigos, eran un poco diferentes a los demás, tenían las alas más grandes y tenían manchas de color rojo y azul aparte de las amarillas y negras, su cuerpo no era de color azul como el de un Butterfree, sino un color grisáceo con un tono de color café muy bajo, Joe sacando el pokédex dijo: -_Aahh, tal vez es otra especie de Butterfree_-, la computadora decía: -_Beautifly, no tengo datos de este pokémon ya que es común solo en el territorio Hoenn, sólo sé que le gusta viajar con los grupos de Butterfree_-, Joe emocionad dijo: -_ahh, es un nuevo pokémon_-. Los Beautifly se retiraron de allí. Joe volteó a la derecha y vio un letrero torcido con letras borrosas que decía: "zona de Pidgeys", unos metros más allá de donde habían visto a los extraños pokémons vieron a un Pidgey parado sacando sin piedad a un gusano de la tierra, Joe sacó su pokédex, que decía: -_Pidgey, este pokémon es muy dócil, lo encuentras en casi todas las partes que vayas, no le gusta pelear, pero cuando lo hace te atacará lanzándote arena a los ojos o creando pequeños tornado de lo mismo_-, Joe dijo: -_no, más arena en los ojos no_!!!-, (-_-¡), Joe ya había empezado a sentir ganas de capturar a uno de esos pokémon aves, pero el problema era como hacer que se mantuvieran en tierra, para que Eevee los pudiera atacar desde allí. Cuando varios de ellos comenzaron a elevarse y a gritar: -_PPPPPPPidgey_-, tal parecía que le había dado la orden a los demás de hacer algo, pero ¿ hacer qué? Esa era la pregunta que había en la cabeza de Joe, cuando los Pidgeys empezaron a embestir a los Butterfree, los Beautifly habían regresado, todos los Butterfree comenzaron a desaparecer de allí, mientras Joe decía: -_no, no los ataquen están en época de apareamiento_-, pero los Pidgey no cedían, por ordenes de Joe Eevee comenzó a defender a los Butterfree embistiendo a los Pidgey, se subió con dificultad a la espalda de uno, el líder, este volaba en círculos para deshacerse del pokémon evolutivo, hasta que se arrojó a tierra boca arriba para estrellar a Eevee contra el suelo, así lo hizo y el Pidgey dejó tirado y malherido a Eevee, quien se levantaba con dificultad, brincó para embestir al Pidgey, y funcionó, haciéndolo caer, ya en el suelo, el pokémon de Joe le hizo una cola látigo al ave, quien salió disparado dos metros más allá de donde fue atacado, el Pidgey se levantó herido, mientras Eevee con la cara llena de rabia respiraba agitadamente, en eso todos los Butterfree y Beautifly rociaron a los Pidgey su polvo de sueño, haciéndolos dormir, Joe aprovechó para lanzarle una de sus pokébolas reforzadas al pokémon, no fue muy difícil capturarlo, los pokémons mariposas luego hicieron ataques de tornado para sacar a los Pidgey de allí, volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, con su nuevo premio Joe siguió su camino.

A lo lejos una entrenadora desconocida con ropas escolares retó a Joe a una batalla.

Chica: -¿_qué te parece una batalla de uno contra uno_?-.

Joe: -_Está bien_-.

La entrenadora lanzó una pokébola con estilo, de la cual salió Magby uno de los pokémons que recibes en el no muy lejano pueblo Torrente, por eso Joe le preguntó: -¿_eres uno de los entrenadores que saló de pueblo Torrente_?-.

Chica: -_sí, me llamo Anne y escogí a este Magby_-.

Joe: -_ah, si pues yo escogí a Eevee_-. Decía arrojando la pokébola.

Eevee salió de ella y repitió su nombre levantando la cabeza. 

Anne: -¡¡_Magby, lanzallamas_!!-.

-_Mag, by, by (iaaaaaa)_-.

El pokémon hizo que de su boca saliera un hermoso rayo de fuego de un tono anaranjado, quien repitió el ataque otras tres veces más, Eevee gracias a su velocidad los pudo esquivar con facilidad.

Joe: -¡¡¡¡_Eevee, ataque rápido y luego embestida_!!!-. Dijo apuntando al pokémon contrario con su mano derecha. Cuando Eevee gruñó hizo el ataque rápido para acercarse a Magbye quien sorprendido lo observaba, y fue embestido por el pokémon de Joe.

Anne: -¡¡¡_Magby, no te dejes, usa tu rasguño_!!!

-¡¡¡_Magbyyyy_!!!-.

Magby rasguñó la cara de Eevee quien aun más enfurecido, hizo ataque rápido, para aparecer detrás de Magby, luego le mordió la cola, el pokémon bebé Magmar empezó a llorar, solltando grandes chorros de agua de sus ojos.

Joe: -_Eevee no debiste ser tan brusco, Magby es tan sólo un bebé. Por favor perdóname por lo que hice Anne_-.

Anne: -_No, la culpa es mía debí haber escogido a otro pokémon, lo voy a entrenar más, tu Eevee es muy veloz, es sorprendente, bueno, luego no veremos, ten este es mi número de pokégear_-.

Y escogiendo camino diferentes la entrenadora se fue por otro camino.

La temperatura había comenzado a descender de tal manera que la mandíbula inferior de Joe empezó a chocar con la superior, Eevee no podía más, tenía las orejas y las patas entumidas, y empezó a hablar: -_Uuui, uuuii, uuuii_-, Joe entendió que Eevee quería que lo cargara. Tomó a su pokémon del pecho y lo arrimó junto a él. El vapor del bosque había comenzado a producir extrañas burbujas pequeñas que chocaban con la cara de ellos , y se dirigían a un camino, el cual nuestros amigos siguieron, hasta llegar a un lago del cual salió un extraño pokémon rosa encerrado en una burbuja, ella se reventó y el pokémon flotando miró fijamente a Joe, él hizo lo mismo, hasta que la criatura le sonrió y se llenó por un resplandor rosa, salió volando de allí. Joe extrañado prosiguió su camino.

Luego en lo profundo del bosque una gigante ave dorada se atravesó en el camino de nuestros amigos, miraba fijamente a Joe, luego extendió un ala, como diciéndole "ve por allí" el ala del ave misteriosa produjo un arcoiris que llegaba hasta el lago por el que habían pasado hace unas horas nuestros amigos, el agua de allí se comenzó a cristalizar y en el centro de él siete plumas con los siete colores del arcoiris se juntaron hasta formar lo que parecía un huevo dorado algo grande. Nuestro amigo caminó hasta llegar al centro del manantial y lo tomó, cuando el chico y los pokémon (Pidgey en la pokébla recuperándose de la batalla de hace rato) ya en la orilla, el agua cristalizada volvió a tomar la forma de un líquido, cuando un arcoiris apareció en el cielo, se oyó el sonido que emite un águila. Tal vez esa ave que vio acababa de empollar y quería que Joe se hiciera cargo de su nueva cría fueron los pensamientos de Joe, pero según él era tonto pensar eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos una entrenadora le gritaba a su pokémon: -¡¡¡Pichu usa tu embestida en ese Abra!!!-.

-Pichuuu...!!!(iaaa...!!!)-.

----------------------------------------------------------------

La temperatura había subido un poco cuando Joe recordaba todo lo raro que había visto en el día, y el premio que había ganado por tratar de salvar a un grupo de Butterfree y Beautifly. Joe le dijo a su pokémon Eevee: -_Muchas personas han llegado al pueblo gritando por las calles que han visto pokémons legendarios, por supuesto nadie le cree a esas personas, y las califican de locos. Es por eso que no le diré a nadie lo que vi, tal vez por eso se llama el bosque Ilusión, porque la gente ve cosas raras aquí_-.

Toda la noche el chico y los dos pokémons platicaban del asunto mientras contemplaban el huevo y lo cubrían con mantas para que estuviera caliente, y el pokémon que saliera de allí naciera en perfectas condiciones.

Esta historia continuará...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojalá les haya gustado, no se olviden de mandar sus reviews, y si quieren conocerme háganmelo saber a: slave4u99@hotmail.com lo hice con todo cariño para que lo lean. Va dedicado a Amhy Potter y a Ashley Pichu.

Nos vemos luego...

                                                                                 

                                                                          __


	3. Un amanecer lleno de reflexiones

"Mundo pokémon"

**capítulo # 3: ****Una madrugada llena de reflexiones.**

**Hecho por: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Slave4u99hotmail.com 

-Nunca sabemos lo que un amanecer nos pueda hacer pensar.

Tal parece que las cosas más hermosas nos hacen reflexionar con sabiduría.

Aunque ignoremos que hay más allá de nuestro mundo, mientras existan en este planeta cosas hermosas y maravillosa podremos existir, el amor la amistad y la felicidad pueden ser algunos de los sentimientos que nos permiten estar vivos.

Tal vez el sol sea aquella estrella brillante que alumbra nuestro camino por el resto de nuestros días, y cuando no lo haga la luna se encargará de eso.

Yo soy Joe Raian, un chico que tiene un sueño, y que lo está haciendo realidad, ya todos me conocen, soy un chico extrovertido, común y corriente, o... tal vez no, desde mi infancia me han pasado cosas muy extrañas, que han marcado mi vida.

Cuando los rayos incandescentes del sol indican la llegada de este nunca nos podemos imaginar qué cosas pasarán hasta que este se oculte y empiece el reinado de la luna. Nunca, nunca podremos saber con certeza todo lo que viviremos en ese lapso de tiempo.

Este es un mundo donde existen criaturas increíbles con dones no sólo físicos, sino también  espirituales, son capaces de acompañar y entender a los humanos en todo momento, este mundo tiene misterios inimaginables capaces de hacernos entender a los humanos que la vida, es el don que Dios nos da, nos hacen entender quien eres realmente, a mí me han pasado cosas extrañas, muy extrañas en realidad.

Eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez no pertenezco a este mundo, pero eso es ilógico, o tal vez no, ignorando mi verdadero origen, estoy aquí emprendiendo mi viaje a lo largo de Ether, un territorio bello, verdaderamente hermoso, los otros continentes (Kanto, Naranja, Hoenn, Johto) tienen mil maneras para envidiar esta parte de tierra.

Tal vez no pertenezco ni a este mundo, ni a este territorio, aunque eso es absurdo, pero a lo largo de la historia de los humanos y pokémon hemos descubierto que cosas inimaginables pueden suceder cuando menos lo esperemos.

Tal es la historia de un pokémon llamado Mew, que científicamente está comprobado que esta extinto, más como ya dije nunca nada ese puede esperar de este mundo, se cree que este pokémon fue el primero que existió, también se dice que este fue el que originó a todos, que fue el que le dio vida a todos los demás, tal vez esto nunca se compruebe en realidad, es uno de los muchos misterios que envuelve este planeta llamado tierra, tal vez por este hecho, millones de personas adoraban a Mew en la antigüedad, tal vez por eso lo creían como un dios, este pokémon por el simple hecho de haberle dado vida a todos los demás era (o es) sumamente fuerte, tiene poderes, más allá de la imaginación, era capaz de usar las técnicas de todos los pokémon que actualmente existen.

Tampoco se sabrá si los animales, las plantas, los pokémon y los humanos son las únicas razas de seres vivos que habitan en la tierra.

A pesar de todos estos misterios de la tierra, estoy en compañía de todos mis seres queridos, incluyendo a los dos pokémon que hace exactamente dos días capturé: Eevee y Pidgey.

Eevee, es un pokémon,  muy alegre y extrovertido, tal vez él siente especial predilección por mí, es un gran amigo y compañero. En batalla... mmm... es un gran contrincante para quien se quiera enfrentar a él, usará su velocidad y fuerza, para conseguir la victoria. Hace lo que sea para que la gente le preste atención, especialmente, yo.

Pidgey sin en cambio, es un poco más cerrado que Eevee, aunque también un gran amigo y comprensivo, te consolará en momento tristes, es un experto en vuelo, gracias a mí (n_n), porque lo perfeccionó hace dos días, aunque aun le falta mucho por aprender.

Yo, simplemente, soy como cualquiera (en cuestión de sentimientos)... ah... pero eso sí muy orgulloso y de carácter fuerte, enojado, parezco un Gyarados enchilado y con calor, pero no me traten cuando estoy en mi punto más romántico porque en verdad eso soy un psicópata romántico (en ocasiones).

Me gustan las puestas de sol y el amanecer, pienso que a Eevee también ya que se admira al igual que yo cuando estamos juntos viendo el sol.

La siguiente escala que recorreré para continuar mi viaje es: ciudad Magenta, no sé que cosas me deparen allá, o si moriré antes de poder estar allí, pero estoy seguro que aun me queda mucha vida para convertirme en un maestro pokémon.

También hace tiempo conocí a un chico llamado Kenta (supongo que ya lo conocen), compartimos muchas cosas acerca de pokémon, aunque es menor que yo, ha desarrollado grandes habilidades pokémon, ya que empezó su travesía antes que yo (lo recuerdan?), quiero retarlo a una batalla pokémon para ver quien es más fuerte de los dos (pienso que él porque yo sólo tengo dos pokémon con dos días de entrenamiento, pero ojalá que cuando lo encuentre yo sea un entrenador experimentado).

El sol ha salido completamente, creo que este va a ser un día lleno de entrenamiento, y aventuras emocionantes, en compañía de mis dos primeros pokémons.

Cambiando de tema... espero a algún compañero que me acompañe en mis aventuras pokémon, un amigo que me ayude y al que yo ayude, ya que todos los dejé en pueblo Torrente, o alguien para amar, alguna chica que me haga saber lo que es el amor-. 

Esta historia continuará...

Creo que acabo de hacer una obra maestra (Y_YU). Este capítulo lo hice con gran cariño, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, está lleno de reflexiones, así es que tal vez no les agrade del todo, si ya leíste este fic y te gustó manda reviews (no lo has hecho). Háganme saber sus opiniones, al mail que aparece al principio o mandándome un review (ya sé que molesto con eso). Bueno luego seguiré actualizando este fic. Por cierto ya hice otro espero que lo lean...

Bye...!!!


	4. La entrenadora feliz

**"Mundo pokémon".**

La entrenadora feliz.

Sentret el rastreador.

(capítulo #4).

Hecho por: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

**********************

**En las entrañas del bosque Fantasía se encontraba nuestro amigo Joe admirando junto con sus dos pokémons (Eevee y Pidgey) la gran escena de esa mañana: un grupo de Hoppip que flotaban en el cielo, jalados por una refrescante ráfaga de viento, nuestros amigos admiraban eso con una sonrisa, mientras los pokémon algodonados parloteaban con alegría, -_Hooop, Hoooooooppiip, hoooooppip_-, Joe sacó su pokégear y lo apuntó a los pokémon: **

**@-_Hoppip, el pokémon algodón, su cuerpo es tan ligero que puede ser jalado por la ráfaga de viento menos potente, este pokémon puede predecir el clima_-@.**

**Los pokémon parecía que saltaban en el aire, mientras movían las ramitas verdes de su cabeza en forma giratoria. En eso se oyó un –¡¡¡_HOOOOOOOP_!!!-, los pokémon habían estirado un poco su cuerpo y de sus ramitas salió un polvo rosa, que hizo que de las plantas retoñaran flores, y tenían un agradable olor de frescura, seguían pasando más Hoppips.  Pidgey se acercó a ellos volando alegremente en círculos, platicaba con ellos, ellos seguían rociando su polvo y el olor perduraba, también los árboles se llenaban de flores y frutos. **

**Joe detrás de él oyó una voz que le dijo...**

**???: -_dicen que ese polvo puede hacer evolucionar a los pokémon tipo planta si estos están expuestos a esas esporas_-.**

**Joe volteó rápidamente viendo frente a él, la hermosa figura de una chica sentada en la rama de un árbol, usaba en su cabeza una gorra rosa, con un Chansey dibujado en ella, tenía ojos azules y traía puesta una coqueta minifalda blanca, su cabello era de color rosa, y usaba colas de cabello rizadas sujetadas cada una con broches blancos.**

**???: -_Hola, mi nombre es Hannah_-.**

**Dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que Joe la saludara, pero este impactado con la belleza de la chica no decía nada, tenía cara de Gloom, la chica repitió su nombre, haciendo que Joe reaccionara: -_mucho gusto, mi nombre es Joe_-, saludó a la chica y reía tímidamente con la mano izquierda en la cabeza, sonrojado por lo que había pasado.**

**Joe: -_vengo de pueblo Torrente, y _¿_tú_?-.**

**Hannah: -_Yo de ciudad Magenta, acabo de iniciar mi viaje con..._-. Buscando a los lados volvió a decir: -_oh, seguramente se detuvo a oler las flores,_ ¡¡¡_veeeeen_!!!-. Decía mientras daba tres palmadas. **

**A lo lejos se oyó un sonido raro que se cercaba, luego un pokémon rosa tomaba forma saliendo de las sombras, era algo grande, tenía tres rizos en cada lado de su cabeza que hacían que se viera hermosa, repetía su nombre alegremente mientras caminaba.**

**La entrenadora volvió a hablar con una sonrisa: -_bueno, empecé mi viaje con este Chansey_-.**

**El pokémon rosa se acercó a ella, la entrenadora le empezó a acariciar la cabeza con su mano izquierda.**

**Chansey, corrió viendo el polvo rosa de los Hoppip (que aun pasaban volando), y bailoteaba, en el solar emocionada por este suceso, Eevee también la siguió. Pidgey aún seguía volando y charlando con los Hoppip.**

**Los dos pokémon admiraban el polvo rosa mientras decían: -¡¡¡_Chaaansey chaaansey chansey_!!! (¡¡¡_esto es hermosos_!!!)-.**

**-¡¡¡_Uuuiiii_!!! (¡¡¡_sííí_!!!)-.**

Los entrenadores hablaban, también con propósito de conocerse mejor, mientras Joe sacaba su pokédex: 

**@-_Chansey, el pokémon feliz, a este pokémon no le agrada pelear, sin embargo su labor es alegrar y animar a los entrenadores. Es muy utilizado para ser enfermera, gracias a su inteligencia. Siempre carga un huevito a todos lados, que no se sabe si es su cría o cualquier otro que se encontró_-@.**

**Joe: -¿_Así que los Chansey son pokémon que no les gusta pelear_?-.**

**Hannah: -_Sí, pero mi Chansey es más sensible que todos los demás, le encantan las cosas alegres, y no le agrada que los que lo rodean estén tristes, también le gusta oler las flores y la verdad no sé como le voy a hacer para ganar la liga si escogí a un pokémon que no pelea_-. **

**Joe: -_entonces,_ ¿_por qué lo escogiste_?-.**

**Hannah: -_porque lo que más te debe de importar de un pokémon son sus sentimientos no qué tan bueno pueda ser en batalla. M ira, yo vengo de una familia donde te enseñan desde niña que lo más importante de un pokémon es su seguridad, soy hermana de la enfermera de ciudad Magenta, sólo que a mí me gusta  ser entrenadora y no enfermera_-.**

**Joe: -_Es cierto. Pero, el pokédex dice que un Chansey siempre carga un huevito en esa bolsa, y el tuyo no tiene uno_-.**

**Hannah: -_no lo ves, mi Chansey aun es muy pequeño, no puede tener crías todavía, es una niña aun. La razón por la que empecé con este fue porque el Chansey de mi hermana mayor tenía bebés Chansey, y este se encariñó conmigo, ojalá vieras mi casa, está llena de Chansey corriendo por aquí y por allá_-.**

**Joe: -_ja ja ja quisiera ver eso. Oye se nota que tu color favorito es el rosa_-.**

**Hannah: -_claro que sí, además mira tengo un pokégear rosa_-. Dijo sacándolo de la mochila (rosa por cierto) y mostrándoselo con una sonrisa.**

**Pasaron dos horas desde que habían comido los tres pokémos y los dos humanos, platicaban, y reían con tanto placer que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida (para ese entonces los Hoppip ya se habían marchado, y Pidgey se había despedido de ellos entregándole una flor a uno en signo de amistad).**

**Hannah: -_ah, por cierto, vine a estos lugares porque me avisaron que aquí anida un pokémon llamado Sentret, se me hace muy lindo, desde hace mucho que lo quiero atrapar,_ ¿_no has visto tú uno de esos_?-.**

**Joe: -¿_Sentret_?, _vamos a ver..._-. Sacó su pokédex: **

@-_Sentret, el pokémon scout, puede extender su gruesa cola, parándose en ella, para registrar el lugar en donde vive, si hay peligro emite un potente grito que es capaz de escucharse muchos kilómetros a la redonda_-@.

**Joe: -¡¡_oooooooh_!!, _entonces vamos a buscarlo_-. Dijo golpeando su mano izquierda con el puño derecho.**

**Empacando algunas cosas necesarias en las mochilas los chicos partieron a otro lugar para buscar a un Sentret (o tal vez dos), el Chansey se retrasó un poco para oler unas flores azules muy grandes cuando de pronto del pasto salió un Raticate que amenazaba la amenazaba con sus enormes colmillos, el pokémo rosa gritó:**

**–_Chaaaaanseeeey_-, su entrenadora volteó y puso gesto de miedo, -_nooooo, Chansey_-, Joe enseguida dijo: -¡¡¡_Eevee a la acción_!!!-, la entrenadora se dirigió al pokémon: -_no, espera Eevee, creo que podemos controlar eso_. ¡¡¡_Chansey, haz ataque de atracción y dale a Raticate un beso de ángel_!!!-.**

**Chansey besó la mejilla de Raticate quien enamorado tenía los ojos en forma de corazón. Luego el Raticate actuó muy extraño y persiguiendo a Chansey  la quería abrazar, pero Hannah le lanzó una pokébola y lo atrapó con facilidad.**

**Hannah: -_ves Joe, así se hace el trabajo_-.**

**Joe: -_Ooooh_-.**

Hannah: -_Bueno, ahora continuemos, tenemos que encontrar a un Sentret_-.

**Joe: -_no a dos_-.**

**Hannah: -_Sí, pero el primero que encontremos será mío_-.**

**Joe: -_nooo, mío-._**

**Hannah: -_no señor, será mío_-.**

**Joe: -¿_por qué tuyo_?-.**

**Hannah: -_porque...pues...porque sí...ahh..porque las mujeres somos primero_-.**

**Joe: -_Ah, que chistosita_-.**

**Hannah: -_sí, va a ser mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío..._-.**

Joe: -_no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._-.

**Los tres pokémon decían: **

**(U_U!) -_Uuuuii , UUUiiii uuuiii (compórtense como jóvenes maduros)_-.**

-_Chaaansey chaaaan (esque no lo son)_-.

**-_Uiii, ui, ui (ja ja ja)_-.**

-_Pppidgey, ppidgey (ja ja ja)_-.

**-_Chansey, chansey, chansey (ja _****_ja ja )_****-.**

**Joe y Hannah seguían discutiendo y los pokémons seguían riendo, mientras caminaban en busca de Sentret.**

**Luego de dos horas de no tener suerte, seguían buscando.**

**Joe: -¡¡¡_Pidgey, vuela por los aires en busca de un Sentret_!!!-.**

**-_ppppidgey_-.**

**El pokémon ave se elevó por los aires, y rastreaba desde arriba, volteando a todas partes.**

**------------------------------------**

**A lo lejos. –¡_Abra, usa tu teletransportación_!, ¡_sigue así_!, ¡_vamos Pichu sigue con tu mega puño_!, _tenemos que llegar en buena condición a ciudad Magenta, para ganar la medalla_-. Gritaba una chica a sus pokémon.**

**-¡_Pi_! (¡_ok_!)-.**

**-¡_bra_! (¡_sí_!)-.**

**El Pichu seguía golpeando con el mega puño la almohadilla de boxeador, que sostenía su entrenadora con firmeza.**

**El Abra seguía teletransportándose, y aparecía arriba de un árbol, en la rama más alta, y en todas partes.**

**------------------------------------ **

**Nuestros entrenadores seguían buscando al Sentret...**

**Hannah: -_tengo sed, me duelen las piernas, tengo hambre, estoy muuuy cansada, estoy despeinada, necesito una cama, estoy toda sucia_-.**

**Joe: -_podrías callarte y concentrarte en la búsqueda_**_-_.****

**Hannah: -_pero, pero..._-.**

Joe: -_pero nada, sigue el ejemplo de tu Chansey, ella no se queja_-.

**Hannah: -¡_Ah_!, _un momento..._-.**

**Joe: -¿_Qué_?-.**

**Hannah: -¡¡¡ _Sal, Raticate_!!!-.**

**Joe: -_tuviste mucha suerte al poder capturar ese pokémon_-.**

**Hannah: -_Es lo que se logra con el poder femenino_-. Decía cerrando el ojo y colocando sus dedos en señal de "amor y paz".**

**Joe: -_ya, no seas exagerada y feminista_-.**

**Cuando Raticate vio a Chansey, puso ojos de corazón y se lanzó sobre ella con propósito de besarla, paro la entrenadora le dijo: **

**Hannah: -¡_Raticate, cálmate o te regreso a la pokébola_!-. (no les suena, ¡¡¡Wooobuuu!!!).**

**Mientras los chicos caminaban, pasaba un Caterpie con apuro, Joe no lo vio sino lo hubiera capturado.**

**Joe: -¡¡¡_Pidgey, ves algo allá arriba_!!!-.**

**-_Pppppidgey ppidgey pidgey (negativo mi general)_.**

**Joe: ¡_todos los pokémon aquí presentes, sigan atentos_!-.**

**Todos los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza mientras repetían su nombre a coro, y estaban formados en fila india (como los soldados).**

**En el aire, Pidgey comenzó a gritar descontroladamente:**

**-¡¡¡_Ppppidgey ppp pppidgey_!!!(¡¡¡_Joe ahí está uno_!!!), ¡¡¡_pppidgey ppp ppidgey_!!!(¡¡¡_en el árbol_!!!)-.**

**Joe entendió lo que su pokémon le dijo y corrió al árbol.**

**Hannah: -_no, espera, _¡_quedamos en que el primero era mío_!-.**

**Joe: -_no quedamos en nada_, _además mi Pidgey fue el que lo encontró_-.**

El entrenador subió el árbol en el que estaba el pokémon, era pequeño, estaba comiendo nueces, movía la cola encantadoramente, cuando Joe llegó hasta el lugar en el que el pokémon estaba sentado, dijo con una pokébola en la mano derecha: -_eres mío_-. El pokémonle sonrió, sin saber lo que pasaba, pero luego vio la pokébola en la mano del chico y con algo de miedo empezó a correr, el entrenador lo persiguió (cuando se trata de asuntos de los pokémon nadie lo detiene), -_Uuuiii uuii (espera Joe)_. Seguían corriendo velozmente, uno detrás del otro.

**Hannah: -¡_vamos, Chansey Raticate tenemos que atrapar a ese Sentret_!-.**

**-¡_Cate_! (¡_está bien_!)-.**

**-¡_Chansey_! (¡_vamos_!)-.**

**La entrenadora y sus dos pokémon empezaron a correr sin suerte, Raticate iba delante de Chansey y Hannah.**

Más adelante, Eevee trataba de alcanzar a su entrenador, y hacía agilidad para correr más rápido, pero Joee y el Sentret ya iban muy adelante.

**Eevee perdió de vista a su entrenador, y paró, lo mismo pasó con Hannah y sus pokémon, se detuvieron al llegar con Eevee porque no había rastro de Joe.**

**-_Ppiiiiidgey  ppidgey  pppidgey (yo los voy a buscar por aire)_-.**

**-¿_UUUUiiii, uuuiiii, uuuii_? (¿_Joe dónde estás_?)-.**

**Gritaba desconcertado el pokémon. Joe no podía escuchar los gritos de su pokémon porque iba demasiado lejos. Sentret comenzaba a cansarse –_Sentret sentret sentret_-jadeaba, hasta que tropezó con una piedra que estaba allí, Joe le lanzó la pokébola pero Sentret con su cola se la devolvió haciendo que este se pegara con ella en el estómago. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hannah: -¡_nos vamos a separar para encontrar a Joe, y aquí en esta piedra nos reuniremos en cuarenta y cinco minutos, los que no tengan reloj arréglensela como puedan, cada quien irá con un acompañante, sólo uno_!-.**

**Eevee fue con Chansey y Hannah con Raticate, esta última tenía el propósito de encontrar a un Sentret y capturarlo.**

**Todos se separaron, tomando caminos totalmente separados.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**En algún lugar del bosque Fantasía, Sentret seguía evadiendo los pokébolazos de Joe, los dos estaban muy cansados como para seguir.**

**Joe había parado de arrojarle la pokébola a Sentret, este logró huir, a Joe eso ya no le importaba, además necesitaba a otro pokémon para capturar a Sentret, tenía que idear un plan para lograr la distracción de Sentret como lo hizo con Eevee al principio, pero el Sentret ya había escapado.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Hannah logró ver tres Sentret que corrían apresuradamente, ella se emocionó pero los Sentret  ya habían desaparecido, luego uno más apareció trepando el árbol, el lugar estaba repleto de Sentret, ella con corazones en los ojos, sacó su pokébola y dijo: 

-¡_Raticate, no quiero que lastimes a ese Sentret, solo inmovilízalo_!-. El pokémon obedeciendo a su entrenadora, corrió a sujetar con fuerza al pokémon scout. Raticate le agarró las manos y los pies Sentret, pero el pokémon lo golpeaba duramente con su gruesa cola en la cabeza de la rata.

-_Rati, cate (rápido), cate, cate, raticate (no voy a resistir mucho)_-.

Hannah: -_está bien,_ ¡¡_pokébola atrápalo_!!-.

La pokébola salió disparada de la mano de la chica y se abrió encerrando al pokémon, esta se movía sin parar.

Hannah: -¡_Raticate, listo por si se abre_!-.

-_Cate_ _(sí)_-_._

 La pokébola no paraba de moverse...

-----------------------------------------------

Joe escuchó un ruido: 

-¡¡¡_sentreeeeeeeeeet_!!!-.

Sentret se había lastimado la pierna con una rama que colgaba de allí. Joe lo cargó y le dijo: -¿_qué tal si en vez de tratar de escapar, me ayudas a encontrar a mis amigos_?-.

-_Sentret sentret (está bien_)-.

Sentret se paró como pudo en una piedra, luego extendió su cola verticalmente quedando sostenido sobre ella, aclaró su garganta y lanzó un fuertísimo gritó:

-¡¡¡_Sentreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_!!!, ¡¡¡_sentreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_!!!-.

Pidgey algo lejos de allí logró oír el grito de Sentret y voló rápidamente, en busca de su entrenador.

En otra parte de allí Eevee y Chansey escucharon el grito de Sentret y corrieron a encontrarlos, lo mismo con Hannah y Raticate.

Joe sorprendido por lo que estaba viviendo sacó una poción de su mochila y trató de curarle la pierna a Sentret, este enojado, saltó hacia atrás lastimándose más y cayendo.

Joe: -_Sentret está bien, sólo es medicina para curarte tu herida, aunque al princippio vas a sentir un piquetito de Weedle_-.

-_Sen sen (está bien)_-.

 El chico roció de el spray la pierna del pokémon herido quien con un poco de dolor decía, -_treeet (ayyyy_)-.

Joe: -_ya está vez sólo fue poquito_-.

-_Sentret se sentret sentret sen tret sen(poquito para ti, haber ponte de esa cosa en una herida a ver si no te duele_)-.

Sentret comenzó a echarse aire en la herida (como lo hacemos nosotros).

Reanudaron su viaje (Sentret en brazos de Joe ya que no podía caminar).

**Pidgey, Eevee y Chansey los encontraron, ya había caído la noche, la luna y las estrellas alumbraban el oscuro cielo, luego Hannah encontró también a Joe mostrándole su nuevo Sentret.**

**Hannah: -_ja mira yo sí tengo un Sentret y tú no_-.**

**Joe: -_Bueno, eso ya no importa, creo Sentret que mañana tienes que ir con nosotros hasta el centro para que te curen, luego que ya estés bien puedes ir a donde quieras,_ ¿_está bien_?-.**

**-_Sen sen (está bien)_-.**

**Los chico se durmieron en su bolsa (de dormir).**

**Ese fue un día más en el camino a ciudad Magenta.**

**Esta historia continuará...**

********************************

Ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier duda o comentario a: slave4u99@hotmail.com.


	5. No digas adiós, sino hasta pronto

**"Mundo pokémon".**

**Hoy presentamos:**

**No digas adiós, sino hasta luego.**

**La aparición de la chica Rocket.**

(capítulo #5)

Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

**Lugar: Bosque Fantasía.**

**Hora: 8:41:37 p.m.**

**Día:Viernes.**

**Fecha: 4 de abril de 2003.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Joe y Hannah admiraban la luna y las primeras estrellas de esa noche, sus pokémon dormían una pequeña siesta antes de ir más noche a la cama (es un decir).

Joe: -¿son hermosas verdad?-.

Hannah: -sí, cuando las ves, te hacen sentir que eres pequeñísimo en comparación a todo el universo-.

Joe: -es cierto, ¿no las has contado?, yo una vez lo hice y te digo que llegué a 23,169-.

Hannah: -si lo he hecho pero pierdo la cuenta rápidamente-.

Joe: -a veces hago cosas raras-.

Hannah: -yo también hago cosas extrañas a veces-.

Joe (pensando): -pero no tanto como lo que he hecho y como lo que me ha pasado-.

Luego de 15 minutos el pokégear (celular)de Hannah (con tono de Dodrio) comenzó a timbrar...

Hannah: -sí, bueno...-.

En el centro pokémon de ciudad Magenta una enfermera Joy hablaba con su hermana (Hannah)...

Enfermera Joy: -Tienes que venir pronto, ha surgido un problema-.

Hannah: -pero...¿por qué?-.

Enfermera Joy: -una enfermedad extraña ha surgido, miles de pacientes vienen, diario, necesito que vayas a ciudad Ébano porque allí tienen la medicina, es urgente, muy urgente, te mandaré a mi Rápidash, debe de llegar mañana en la mañana, cuento contigo-. Decía la enfermera con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hannah: -Está bien... mañana voy para allá-.

Tono de colgado

Joe: -¿qué es lo que pasa?

Hannah: -una enfermedad extraña ha  surgido en ciudad Magenta, tengo que ir a ciudad Ébano por la medicina mañana por la mañana, mi hermana estaba hablando enserio, nunca la había visto llorar, me da tristeza a mí también-.

Joe: -entonces mañana partiremos a ciudad Ébano...-.

Hannah: -¡nooo!, iré sola-.

Joe: -pero, ¿por qué...?-.

Hannah: -mi hermana mandará a su Rápidash para que me lleve, tiene que llegar mañana en la mañana, además tenemos que ir rápido-.

Joe desconcertado: -oh, entiendo. Entonces mañana nos diremos adiós-.

Hannah con lágrimas en los ojos: sí, pero nos volveremos a ver-.

Joe: -y, ¿si no?-.

Hannah: -te estaré esperando a que llegues a ciudad Magenta, no partiré sin ti-.

Joe: -está bien entonces, tenemos una horas para despedirnos-.

Volvieron a sentarse en la hierba, viendo las estrellas, abrazados, sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos. Hannah aun con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba desarrollando en su corazón algo más que amistad por Joe, a pesar de que llevaban cuatro días de haberse conocido, ya que él era atento y cariñoso con ella (aunque a veces discutieran un poco).

-------------------------

-Dooo -.

-Doooo-.

-Doooo –las tres cabezas de Dodrio anunciaban el arribo de la mañana.   

Los entrenadores habían dormido en la hierba.

Los pokémon se despertaron al oír el canto de los Dodrio. Eevee movió un poco a su entrenador para despertarlo también. Pasadas dos horas desde ese momento, Hannah le explicó todo a Chansey, quien invadida por la melancolía se fue a despedir de todos con un llanto incontrolable.

A lo lejos se escuchaban galopes aproximándose, era el Rápidash. En cuanto Hannah lo vio, empezó a llorara en hombros de Joe, a quien también se le salían algunas lágrimas.

Joe: -te juro que nos volveremos a ver-.

Hannah limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo un poco: -claro que sí-. 

Joe: -es bueno que lleves a Sentret al centro para que le curen la pierna herida -.

Hannah: -creo que sí -.

Joe: -¿aceptas Sentret? -.

-Sen, sen (sí) -.

-Entonces, hasta pronto -dijo Joe estirando la mano para dar a Hannah un saludo de despedida. Ella estrechó la mano de su amigo, y lo abrazó, luego seguido por un tierno beso, él le correspondió también, los dos estaban allí obedeciendo a su corazón, durante el suave y tierno beso entre los dos Joe acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Luego ella separó sus labios de los de su "amigo" y dijo algo apenada: -pe, perdón-. Joe le contestó:-no hay problema –también apenado. Ese momento de tristeza se había convertido en un bello instante para recordar.

Joe le ayudó a la chica a montar el Rápidash, ella dijo: -hasta pronto-, y junto con sus pokémon se marchó camino a ciudad Magenta, para luego ir a ciudad Ébano. A lo lejos se veía la silueta de la chica montada en el caballo quien galopaba velozmente con paso firme.

Luego de dos horas...

El chico yacía sentado en la hierba, pensando en lo sucedido de hace algún tiempo.

-Cómo pudo suceder eso, aunque pensándolo bien, me gustó fue algo increíble, no sabía que lo podía hacer en realidad-.Sus pensamientos seguían vagando cuando Eevee lo interrumpió porque ya era la hora de el almuerzo.

-Uuuuii-. Dijo mientras se oía su estómago rugir. 

Joe: -Es cierto, no hemos comido-.

Ya en sentados en el suelo, comiendo Joe le dijo a Eevee y Pidgey: -ojalá Sentret se la esté pasando bien-.

Varios minutos después, nuestros amigos habían llenado su estómago demasiado, habían comido como ricos, tanto que tenían panza de Snorlax.

Joe eructó: -BUUURRRRP, ay esto sí estuvo delicioso-.

Los dos pokémon comenzaron a jugar, y Joe encendió el radio de su pokégear, mientras estaba acostado nuevamente en la hierba...

*****************************************

Radio: -Hola a todos, en todas partes de Ether que nos estén escuchando, soy Oak y estoy acompañado de la guapísima Mary, Mary que te parece si pongo la canció de "la búsqueda del maestro"-.

Mary: -me parece perfecto!!!-.

Oak: Allá va...-.

Canción: -Pokémon.

No hay duda en mi decisión

hoy sé cuál es mi dirección.

Por mis amigos busco lo mejor...

****************************************

Joe no haciéndole caso al pokégear... seguía pensando.

****************************************

-Katy casi nos hacemos entrenadoras –decía una chica con dos mechones largos en su cabello, color castaño, con pantalones un poco flojos, y una camiseta china (como las de Ranma).

-¡Ay sí que emoción¡ -le decía la chica llamada Katy que tenía ropas escolares. 

****************************************

Joe se había quedado dormido en la hierba, mientras Eevee lo despertó moviendo una pata en su cara. El chico arrugando la cara se levantó finalmente.

Joe: -¿¿qué, qué pasa?? –decía algo extrañado.

Uuui uuuii ui (tenemos que irnos) -.

Joe: -¡ah!, es cierto –hablaba mientras se estiraba.

****************************************

Profr. Oak: -esto es desconcertante, el clima es diferente esta época del año, pero ¿por qué? Esta pasando algo muy raro, eso quiere decir que... no, eso es una tontería -. El profesor veía algunos reportes en su computadora.

****************************************

Joe, Eevee y Pidgey siguieron su viaje, no con tantas emociones que antes ya que habían perdido un integrante del grupo y una excelente amiga.

Joe: -Bueno, la vida sigue, al igual que nosotros –decía con un suspiro.

Nuevos bríos acompañaban a nuestros amigos esta vez, con esperanza de capturar más pokémon ese día, aunque ya llevaba cuatro días sin hacerlo.

Luego de un instante el entrenador se detuvo, tocando un árbol de manera extraña y murmurando: -creo que este es un buen lugar -.

-¿Uuuiii uuuii? (¿para qué?) -.

Joe entendiendo las palabras de su amigo pokémon le contestó mirándolo: -ah... es un gran lugar para entrenar –sonrió un poco.

Arrojó la pokébola del ave con estilo -¡¡¡Veee Pidgey!!! –el Pidgey moviendo sus alas y repitiendo su nombre se materializó al salir del objeto circular.

 Joe: -¡¡¡bueno chicos es hora de entrenar!!! –dirigió a los pokémon diciéndoles que iban a jugar una carrera los tres, Pidgey volando y los otros dos corriendo.

Joe se les adelantó demasiado a los dos pokémon, pero estos solo estaban calentando, así que Eevee utilizando su agilidad logró dejarlo atrás fácilmente, lo mismo pasó con Pidgey, que reincorporando su vuelo, batió sus alas y dejó en desventaja al entrenador, quien sorprendido trató de alcanzarlos, pero ya había corrido demasiado así que se cansó, y paró un poco, animando a los pokémon.

-¿Uui uuuii ui uui? (¿qué tal si regresamos Pidgey?) -.

-Pppidgey ppidgey ¡ppidgey!(está bien ¡vamos!) -.

Ellos emprendieron su retorno hacia el entrenador, quién les dijo –felicidades chicos, sigan así, y aumentarán su velocidad en muy poco tiempo -. 

Siguieron con su entrenamiento, unos minutos más, cuando... un Rattata apareció delante de nuestros amigos logrando la distracción del entrenador y de los pokémon. El pokémon rata murmuraba –Rattata, rattata –con gran alegría  y con un ojo cerrado en señal de coqueteo. 

Joe sacó un queso de su mochila y se lo ofreció a la rata, ganándose el agrado de esta.

El entrenador sacó una pokébola, el Rattata viéndola inmediatamente, saltó unos cinco metros más allá de Joe para evitar ser capturada y murmuró algo molesto –rattaa... -, el entrenador decidido dijo: -ya veo que lo pones difícil... entonces. ¡¡¡Veee, Pidgey!! –el pokémon repite su nombre mientras se acerca al Rattata. Pidgey ordenado por su entrenador embiste al pokémon contrincante pero este con su ataque rápido logra esquivarlo, Pidgey trata de embestir tres veces más con gran velocidad, pero Rattata más rápido y con facilidad  sigue evadiendo. 

Joe: -¡¡¡Pidgey, embestida desde el aire, luego ráfaga!!! -.

-Pppidgey (está bien) -.

El pokémon bate sus alas, de las cuales salen grandes proporciones de aire que hacen que Joe se eleve un poco, mientras que el Rattata se aferra a la tierra para no salir disparado por el viento, pero la resistencia de esta, no tarda en agotarse y las ráfagas de Pidgey hacen que  choque contra un árbol. Joe estaba apunto de lanzarle la pokébola, cuando este se repone algo herida y con coraje repite su nombre. 

Joe: -¡Pidgey, acércate a Rattata! –el entrenador grita apuntando al Rattata. Mientras, el pokémon ave repite su nombre en señal de lealtad, acercándose al pokémon rata.

Joe: -¡Ataque de ala! –Pidgey sacude rápidamente sus alas golpeando cruelmente a Rattata. Este aprovechando que Pidgey esta cerca se prende de una mordida en una de sus alas, la cual empieza a sangrar por la fuerza de los colmillos de su oponente. El pájaro aun tenía la fuerza suficiente como para crear un ataque ráfaga una vez más para vencer completamente al Rattata.

-Pidgey (ráfaga) –con dolor el pokémon bate sus alas generando un tornado muy poderoso Joe sale volando y cae en la rama de un árbol raspándose el brazo izquierdo, Rattata choca nuevamente contra otro árbol, Joe le lanza la pokébola y queda atrapado. Pidgey cae al suelo sin más energía y herido. Su entrenador corre a cargarlo al igual que a la pokébola de su nuevo pokémon, tenía que llevarlos a un centro lo más pronto posible, pero el pokégear no marcaba otro más cercano que el de ciudad Magenta, y esta aun quedaba muy lejos.

Uuuuii: -tenemos que apresurarnos –dice el pokémon que empieza a correr.

Joe toma su mochila azul y corre con los dos pokémon en brazos (Eevee corre junto a su entrenador), la desesperación se apodera de los dos mientras que Pidgey respira con dificultad agotado por la batalla con Rattata, este también estaba algo herido, con algunos raspones en la espalda.

Joe pensando: -creo que exageré un poco al tratar de capturar a Rattata -.

El entrenador sigue corriendo, sin rumbo alguno. -¿Dónde diablos se habrán metido los centros pokémon –el entrenador corre sin parar, -oh, creo que tengo una idea -.

FLASHBACK

Joe vio un árbol pequeño donde había unas frutas rosas en  forma de corazón muy raras por cierto, en cuanto el pokédex se encendió: -@ cerezas, una fruta deliciosa que restaura la energía gastada de los pokémon, también puede sanar heridas @-.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Esa era la clave, una cereza, podía darle una cereza a Pidgey y a Rattata, abriendo su mochila sacó dos de las cerezas que había encontrado, le ofreció a Pidgey y este dio unos cuantos picotazos a la fruta, y tragó –con este se van a sentir mejor –decía mientras Rattata mordía.

Luego de cincuenta minutos de estar reposando en brazos de el entrenador, los pokémon ya daban señales de sentirse un poco mejor, Pidgey cantaba algo alegre.

Un  pequeño Pichu aparece corriendo, se detiene al ver a Joe y grita –Pichuuuuuuu –Joe pronto saca su pokédex que dice: -@ Pichu, el pokémon ratón eléctrico, es la preevolución de Pikachu. Debido a que es muy pequeño no puede soportar los ataques eléctricos que el mismo hace, pero entrenándolo bien se puede tener buenos resultados @-.

De pronto Joe oye una voz chillona y escandalosa que rompe el silencio totalmente: -¡¡¡HOLA!!!, ¿cómo te llamas? –Joe voltea y ve a una chica con lentes en forma de los ojos de Yanma (color verde limón al igual que los ojos del pokémon), una camiseta de tirantes rosa, un saco blanco y una minifalda del mismo color, calcetines rosas y tenis blancos. Su color de cabello era azul con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Chica ???: -dije HOOOOLA –lo dice abriendo la boca aun más.

Joe: -ah, hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica ???: mi nombre es Amhy y ¿el tuyo? -.

Joe: -me llamo Joe -. 

Amhy (se pronuncia "eimy"): -aaahhh, por fin encuentro a un humano, llevo días caminando y no hay señales de humanos por estos rumbos, estoy muy cansada, tengo sed, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua? -.

Joe pensando: -esta habla mucho –empieza a decirle –ah, claro, tómala de mi mochila –Joe se voltea, para que la chica saque el agua de la mochila, mientras eso sucede, el chico hace un comentario -¿de dónde eres? –vengo de pueblo Cascada, ¿y tú? –cuando el entrenador iba a contestar, Pichu había subido la espalda de su entrenadora y le regalaba una sonrisa a Joe, lo mismo hizo Eevee quien empezó a charlar con Pichu, cuando Joe dijo: -vengo de pueblo Torrente, esta muy cerca de tu pueblo –la entrenadora ve a Pidgey y Rattata y exclama: -mira, están heridos, vamos a ver... yo sé algo de medicina pokémon –decía mientras tocaba la frente de ambos pokémon -¿les acabas de dar una cereza no es cierto? –Joe asombrado dio ¿cómo adivinaste?, ¿eres psíquica? –la entrenador a le contestó –lo que pasa es que tu Rattata tiene residuos de la fruta en sus dientes –Joe y los pokémon cayeron de cabeza (al estilo de las caricaturas japonesas). –Bueno hiciste muy bien, los pokémon se están recuperando –Eevee y Pichu bajaron de la espalda de ambos entrenadores para jugar.

La alarma del pokégear de la chica (morado por cierto) comenzó a sonar, -eso quieres decir que tengo que alimentar a mis pokémos –.

Joe: -es cierto, ¿por qué no comemos todos juntos –.

Amhy. –Me parece grandioso –.

Unas horas  más tarde...

Los dos entrenadores lavaban los platos sucios en un río cercano, cuando una voz los sorprende.

 –Prepárense para sufrir,

 y para morir.

 Para conquistar al universo con nuestro poder,

 Para aborrecer los males de la verdad y el amor,

 Para extender nuestro dominio al infinito.

 Soy Verotto Yellow.

 La ladrona vestida de amarillo que roba sin piedad –.

 Oddish: –Oddish, oddish (más vale que hagan caso) –.

La ladrona, que tenía el uniforme del equipo Rocket solo que amarillo, hacía una pose.

Amhy. –¿No cree que son unos colores muy relucientes para una ladrona? –.

Verotto. –Cállate, Verotto siempre tiene la razón y siempre hace lo correcto, tú no eres nadie para cuestionar mis modos de vestir, y mírate tú eres más ridícula que yo, ese suéter rosa, ¡qué asco me das! –.

Amhy. -¿Qué asco yooo? –.

Verotto. –Síííí, túúúú –.

 Las dos empiezan a discutir, mientras Joe murmura -¡¡¡tenían que ser mujeres!!! –.

Joe: -hey, ¿qué haces aquí, qué viniste a robar si no tenemos dinero –.

Verotto: -no vengo por su dinero, sino por sus pokémon. ¡¡¡Oddish usa tu paralizante en esos pokémon!!! –el pokémon sacude su cabeza sutilmente liberando de sus hojas un polvo anaranjado que causa parálisis en los pokémon, luego la chica usa unas manos metálicas (parecidas a las que usa Meowth) para atrapar a todos los pokémon.

Amhy: -nooooooo -.

Joe: -¡¡¡devuélvenos a nuestros pokémoon!!! -.

Verotto: -claro que no, ¡¡¡Oddish, somnífero!!! –el pokémon se sacude nuevamente, de su cabeza sale un polvo azul que duerme a los entrenadores.

Verotto: -¡¡¡ Ponyta, veee!!! –la entrenadora monta su caballo flameante y huye junto con los pokémon de los pokémon.

¿Qué pasará con los pokémon robados?, ¿Verotto Yellow se saldrá con la suya?, ¿Lograrán nuestros dos amigos despertar a tiempo para recuperar a sus pokémon? Descúbrelo en nuestro siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuará...

----------------


	6. Abra, el pokémon psíquico

**Nota: **Creo que los pokémon también necesitan una perspectiva del mundo y su opinión (al menos en mi fic ^_^), así es que escribí este capítulo en primera persona, en algunas partes los pokémon son los que viven la historia.

**"*"** el asterisco indica el diálogo de los pokémon.

**"Mundo pokémon".**

**Capítulo #6: Abra, el pokémon psíquico.**

**Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Ya está anocheciendo, Joe está tardando, tal vez jamás lo vuelva a ver, todos nosotros estamos aquí en esta maldita prisión de metal, con esa chica loca. Ella se me hace conocida... tal vez la he visto en alguna parte. Joe, ¿dónde estás?, por favor ven.

Pobre Pidgey, oigo sus lamentos de dolor, sus heridas se volvieron a abrir, todo por la culpa de esa niña, la chica Rocket, como la odio, es una miserable, si estuviera libre juro que acabaría con ella, maldita, es una estúpida. El Ponyta aun sigue cabalgando, no sé  que rumbo estamos tomando, ni a donde llegaremos, pero, algo es seguro, tengo que acabar con esa humana sucia. 

-*****Eevee ¿cómo podremos escapar de aquí?*****-dice Pichu algo triste también por lo sucedido.

-*****La verdad no lo sé*****–le dije algo preocupado.

**----------------------------------------**

Nuestros amigos aun dormían profundamente -_-, no recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Un miembro del equipo Rocket: Verotto Yellow se presentó y les robó sus pokémon alos chico, poniéndolos a todos a dormir.

 El pokégear de Amhy seguía encendido:

Profr. Oak: -y ahora les pondremos esta canción para todo pokémon perezosos que haya decidido tomar una siesta, ¡ahí va!...

El encantador sonido de la pokéflauta que hace que los pokémon se despierten comienza a oírse... 

Amhy se despierta, seguido por Joe, hasta que recuerdan que sus pokémon fueron robados.

Joe -¡¡tenemos que apresurarnos!! –.

Amhy -tienes razón, oh espera... lo olvidaba –.

Joe -¿¿qué?? –.

Amhy -yo tengo... bueno... ¡¡¡pokébola veee!!! –la entrenadora lanza la pokébola, de la cual se materializa un pokémon dormido que ronca sin desprecupación con una burbuja de "fluido nasal" en la nariz.

Joe -¿quién es? –Joe saca su pokédex el cual comienza a hablar.

@ -Abra, el pokémon psi, usa principalmente su ataque de teletransportación para huir del enemigo cuando no se siente seguro, por lo cual es muy difícil capturarlo, es un pokémon psíquico. Duerme dieciocho horas al día –@.

Joe -es increíble... pero él cómo nos va a ayudar a encontrar a nuestros pokémon –.

Amhy -no seas tonto, él es un pokémon psíquico, puede contactar a los pokémon usando la telequinesis y luego teletransportarnos con ellos –. 

Joe -oh, es cierto –decía con una gota en un lado de la cara.

Amhy -¡¡¡Abraa, ya despierta!!! –la burbuja de la nariz se rompe y Abra despierta (aunque no abre los ojs ya que los tiene rasgados -_-). -trata de buscar a Pichu! –apuntaba hacia arriba la entrenadora.

-Abra, abra abra bra (espera, eso es cansado, anoche no dormí bien), abra abra (telequinesis) –el pokémon cerró sus ojos y colocó sus cinco dedos en cada una de sus sienes (estilo Krilin haciendo el "kaiuken").

-Braaaa abra... ¡¡¡abraaa abraaa!!! (aun no recibo señales de ellos.... ¡¡¡oh, ahí están, sí!!!) –.

Abra -*****Pichu, ¿¿me escuchas...??*****–.

En otra parte...

Pichu -*****sí, logro escucharte, Eevee, es mi amigo Abra, está usando sus poderes telequinéticos para localizarnos, Amhy y Joe nos deben de estar buscando*****-.

Eevee -*****¿¿síííí??, uh, que bueno, por fin van a venir a rescatarnos, ¡¡¡Pidgey, Rattata!!! ya vienen por nosotros*****-.

Pdgey -*****que bueno, cuando salga de aquí le daré una paliza a esa niña escandalosa***** -.

Rattata -*****Sí Pidgey y yo te ayudo*****-.

Pichu -*****escuha Abra ahorita el Ponyta está pasando por un río algo grande y tres pinos*****-.

.......

Abra -*****ah, es cierto, los puedo localizar*****-.

Los dos entrenadores solo veían que el Abra hablaba y hablaba en su lengua.

-Abra abra abra (los he localizado) –les dijo a ellos dos.

Abra -*****Pichu en unos segundos estamos allá*****-.

.....

Pichu -*****está bien, los contaré*****-.

.....

-abra abra bra (sujétense de mis hombros) –.

Los dos entrenadores colocaron sus manos derechas en los omóplatos de Abra, y enseguida... **FUUUUUM **...desaparecieron gracias al poder del pokémon psíquico.

Parecieron en frente de la chica Rocket, haciendo que esta parara a su pokémon, luego ellos le dijeron, –detente –la villana amarilla gritó.-¡¡¡A mí nadie me da órdenes, quítense de mi camino sino quieren que mi Ponyta los aplaste!!!.

-¡¡¡No lo haremos!!! –dijo Joe con coraje.

-entonces sufran las consecuencias, ¡¡¡Ponyta, usa tu pisotón en ellos!!! –Verotto apuntó a los chicos mientras el Ponyta relinchaba. El pokémon pony alzó sus patas delanteras y rápidamente decidió aplastar a Joe y Amhy, Abra quien estaba junto a ellos usó su ataque barrera para evitar el ataque a los chicos, el peso de las patas delanteras de Ponyta era demasiado, Abra trataba de resistir, el pokémn hizo un ataque de confusión y lanzó lejos a Ponyta y a su entrenadora, quitándoles la jaula con los pokémon.

Con otro ataque de Abra la jaula fue abierta, los pokémon fueron con sus respectivos entrenadores.

-Abra, ¡¡¡hipnosis!!! –ordenó Amhy. Verotto quedó profundamente dormida, junto a su pokémon.

Los entrenadores se alejan de allí. Pidgey y Rattata se sentían algo mejor.

**12:00 p.m.**

Todos fueron a dormir excepto Joe quien observaba la luna llena y las estrellas, recordando la noche en que Hannah y él hacían lo mismo.

**Al siguiente día...**

Amhy, ¿quieres tener una batalla conmigo? –decía Joe.

-mmm... déjame ver, Pichu, Abra, ¿están en condiciones para pelear –gritaba la entrenadora a sus pokémon.

-Pichuuu (claro) -.

-Abra (ajá) -.

-Entonces, comencemos –decía Joe mientras le ordenaba a Eevee que fuera a pelear.

-Uuuiii (ok) -.

-¡¡¡Vee Pichu!!! –el pokémon saltaba del hombro de su entrenadora y decía. –Pichuuuu-.

Eevee se movía muy rápido alrededor de Pchu, con propósito de marearlo, Pichu se cuidaba de no ver a Eevee por lo que el ataque de agilidad no funcionó. Eevee intentó un ataque rápido, pero Pichu lo esquivó con otro ataque de agilidad. Pichu e Eevee aparecían aquí y allá, golpeándose el uno al otro con ataques rápidos, dejando en su camino polvo esparcido en el aire.

-¡¡¡Pichu, cambia de táctica!!! –el pokémon oyendo a su entrenadora hizo un impact trueno, Eevee lograba resistirlo.

-¡¡¡Eevee, aléjate de ahí rápido!!! –el pokémon un poco confundido decía. –Uuui, uui uui uuii (trato, pero esdifícil) –el pokémon hizo un ataque rápido que lo liberó de la corriente eléctrica del ratón.

-¡¡¡Intenta la técnica que planeamos hace tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?!!! –el pokémon evolutivo recordó y contestó afirmativamente, Eevee usa ataque rápido para aparecer, y otro para aparecer detrás de Pichu. Eevee mordió la oreja izquierda del pokémon amarillo, quien haciendo un atack trueno, logra quitarse a Eevee de encima.

-¡¡Amhy, eres muy buena entrenadora!! –grita Joe un poco preocupado por su pokémon.

Pichu corre frente a Eevee, intenta un ataque rasguño pero Eevee agacha la cabeza, el pokémon evolutivo se para en sus patas traseras y luego empuja a la preevolución de Pikachu con las delanteras, Pichu cae un poco cansado, pero rápidamente se vuelve a levantar no pareciendo haberle afectado el golpe que le había dado Eevee.

Eevee corriendo hacia Pichu intenta hacer ataque de mordida pero Pichu esquiva los ataques consecutivos ocasionados por las mandíbulas del pokémon de Joe.

Eevee cae sobre Pichu, quien asustado lanza un potente atack trueno que deja aturdido a Eevee, pero este golpea al ratón con su cola látigo. 

Pichu cae irremediablemente, un poco herido, los dos pokémon estaban ya muy cansados por lo que los entrenadores deciden detenerla batalla. Eevee ayuda a Pichu a pararse, Pichu no acepta la ayuda de Eevee, por la batalla de un rato atrás.

- *****vamos Pichu, sólo era una batalla***** –el pokémon ratón le voltea la cabeza y lo rechaza.

**-***como quieras***** –Eevee se va y lo deja allí -.

Es la hora del almuerzo, todos comen deliciosos hot-cakes con miel (marca Beedrill), los chico (incluyendo pokémon) comían como un Snorlax que llevaba treinta días de ayuno, cuando terminaron, tanta miel había en su cara que no se les veía la boca **..^_^..**

Se oye un grito ensordecedor de un chico más o menos de once años que corre apurado hacia ellos. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja, con pantalones de tirantes azules, y una red atrapainsectos en la mano.

-¡¡¡Corran, muchos Scyther vienen para acá!!! –grita alarmado.

Los chicos y los pokémon se asustan y comienzan a correr, mientras que ya se alcanza a divisar el enjambre de Scyther que se acerca.

-Espera niño –grita Joe. –nooo, ni loco –contesta el extraño muchacho. 

 -pero por qué te persiguen –dice la curiosa Amhy.

-¡¡¡nos persiguen!!! –corrige el chico. –nos persiguen porque yo soy un bug catcher y quise atrapar uno de esos Scyther, él llamó a los otros y empezaron a perseguirme, ahora que los encontré ustedes también tienen que correr -.

-Yo, los puedo detener –decía la entrenadora, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de sus pokébolas. -¡¡¡Abra, ayúdanos!!! -.

-¡¡¡Abra abra!!! –decía mientras hacía una seña de soldado (poniéndose los dos primeros dedos de la mano en la frente).

-¡¡¡Abra, usa tu reflejo!!! –ese ataque detenía a los Scyther mientras los chicos corrían.

-*****Pichu, ayúdame, con los Scyther tacleando la barrera, no durará mucho en pie***** –Pichu bajó del hombro de su entrenadora, y fue a ayudar a su amigo, para electrocutar a los Scyther cuando salieran.

El pokémon cargaba los círculos rosados en sus mejillas, para atacar.

Los Scyther habían derribado la pared psíquica de Abra con sus afilados brazos. Pichu disparó la electricidad contenida en su cuerpo, derribando a unos cuantos y dijo: -Dos Scyther menos, ¡¡¡faltan miles!!! -, Abra trataba con su rayo de confusión y desafiando la gravedad, los Scyther quedaban suspendidos en el aire, uno de los insectos ordenó a los demás: -*Todos pronto, doble equipo* -de los miles de pokémon insecto que habían comenzaron a hacerse millones, y el número seguía aumentando. Tres Scyther rasguñaron a Abra con "corte de furia", el pokémon psíquico calló herido al suelo 

-*Abraa, ¿¿estas bien?? –dijo Pichu.

-*No, los ataques insectos son fuerte contra mí* -Pichu, seguía disparando sus ataque eléctricos, pero a cada segundo se multiplicaban los pokémon mantis.

-*¡¡¡Vamos, no van a poder contra ellos, son muchoos!!!* –llegó Eevee corriendo a toda velocidad.

-*ustedes corran, yo los entretengo* -el pokémon evolutivo ejecutaba su ataque rápido, por lo que gracias a la velocidad a la que corría Eevee se veían varios de estos pokémon, logrando la confusión del enjambre. Una vez mareados los enemigos, los tres pokémon huyeron, Eevee y Pichu haciendo ataque de agilidad y Abra teletransportándose, Amhy Joe y el bug catcher ya iban demasiado lejos, pero los tres pokémon lograron alcanzarlos. Ya se alcanzaba a oír el zumbido de las alas de los pokémon mantis que se acercaban, por lo que los muchachos volvieron a correr apresuradamente.

-Aah, ah ya no... puedo más... vamos a detenernos.... –decía la entrenadora jadeando.

-pero no podemos, ¿que nunca han sufrido el ataque de un Scyther? –dice el atrapainsectos, levantándose la manga, les muestra una cicatriz en forma de luna en su brazo izquierdo, mientras seguían corriendo.

-Mi estómago me duele.... no puedo más -.

-Amhy, por favor, haz un esfuerzo -.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo pero ya no puedo más, además soy mujer, tengo desventaja -.

La entrenadora se resbala con una piedra, los Scyther se acercan, preparan sus cuchillas para atacar a su primera víctima, Joe voltea y ve que Amhy está tirada, por lo que se regresa corriendo, y atraviesa su brazo para evitar que los insectos hieran a la chica y...

**ZAAASS.... **pero el ataque cuchillada falla gracias aPichu.

-Pichuuuu... –Pichu cansado hace un ataque eléctrico en el pokémon atacante, evitando que arañen a Joe y a su amiga. 

El Scyther se levanta nuevamente, esta vez decidido  no fracasar...

------------------------------------------

En tierras muy lejanas un hombre parado en la cima de una montaña sostiene con su mano derecha tres objetos muy raros parecidos a tres cristales mientras...

??? -Magia del "triforce" libera los tres espíritus perdidos para que liberen a las criaturas sagradas, vaguen por la tierra y huyan del mal...

Luego esos tres objetos empiezan a iluminarse (brillan color azul, rojo, y amarillo)y semejantes a tres cometas toman rumbos diferentes, dominados por la magia de aquel personaje extraño.

???-espero que así estén a salvo –decía mirando al infinito.

-------------------------------------------

¿Qué destino le depara a los entrenadores y al bug catcher...? ¿lograrán escapar del ataque de los pokémon insecto? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo... 

Esta historia continuará...

***

Comentarios a slave4u99@hotmail.com o un review.

Corte de furia: fury cutter. No es la traducción correcta pero me gustó más así.

"Psi" no sé que traducción tenga esta palabra, ya que nisiquiera la encontré en un diccionario de inglés.

No sé si los humanos se despertarán con la pokéflauta, pero aquí en mi fic sí.


	7. Trabajo en equipo

Mundo pokémon.

**Capítulo 7: Trabajo en equipo.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

*******

Alo lejos, en el aire, una nube comienza a moverse de forma extraña, de pronto toma forma de una bello pokémon azul que sale volando de allí.

*******

Nuestros amigos siguen huyendo del enjambre de Scyther que los persigue, luego de conocer a un chico atrapa-insectos. 

Amhy ya estaba demasiado fatigada y con dolor de estómago.

**–tenemos que hacer algo, esos Scyther nos perseguirán hasta alcanzarnos –**dice Joe.

**–pero si nos detenemos, nos matarán –**replica Amhy. **–mi Abra está herido y Pichu no puede con todos, al igual que tu Eevee –**sigue diciendo la entrenadora. 

**–y que tal tú niño –**dice Joe dirigiéndose al bug catcher. **–yo solo tengo Weedle y Caterpie –**dice lamentándose.

**–y a todo esto, no nos has dicho tu nombre –**.

**–ah, es cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Cloud –**dice mientras todos siguen corriendo.

**–Creen que ahorita es conveniente presentarse –**dice Amhy.

*******

En la lejana región de Hoenn, cuatro entrenadores discuten las reglas de una batalla.

**–¿Qué les parece una batalla de dos pokémon a la vez?, para vengar la derrota que le ocasionaron a mi amigo Joseph –**dice una chica de cabello castaño y dos grandes trenzas en la parte de enfrente de su cabeza, pantalón algo guango (estilo dragon ball z) de color celeste y una camisa china (estilo Ranma ½). **–¿Lista Katy? –**le dice a su amiga que viste ropas escolares. **–¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! –**afirma la muchacha de cabello ondulado negro.

**–Aceptamos, pero las venceremos al igual que su tonto amigo –**dicen dos entrenadores desconocidos.

**–Eso lo veremos –**dice apretando los dientes la chica que se hace llamar Katy. **–Vamos Lucy, tenemos que vencerlos sin piedad así como ellos lo hicieron con el Swellow de Joseph –**la chica lanza su pokébola al mismo tiempo que la otra. Mientras dicen las dos a la vez: **–¡¡¡veee!!! –**los dos entrenadores también lanzan sus pokébolas de las cuales salen: un Voltorb y un Magnemite, quienes repiten su nombre. De las pokébolas de las dos chicas, surgen dos pokémon cuyo parecido a Pichu es sorprendente, sólo que de otro color. Uno tenía la punta de la cola, orejas y manos color azul, ese pokémon es llamado Minun, el otro de igual forma solo que de color rojo, es llamado Plusle. Los dos pokémon repiten su nombre y alegremente comienzan a bailar tomados de las manos.

**–Como son mujeres las dejaremos que hagan el primer movimiento –**dice uno de los entrenadores contrincantes.

**–No se dejen engañar, a pesar de que somos chicas, sabemos pelear muy bien –**dice Lucy.

**–Se arrepentirán de habernos dejado hacer el primer movimiento –**dice Katy.

**–¡¡¡Plusle, Minun, agilidad!!! –**gritan con una sonrisa las dos bellas entrenadoras en conjunto.

Los dos pokémon corren a grandes velocidades tomados de la mano, haciendo que Magnemite y Voltorb parezcan algo confundidos.

**–¡¡¡Plusle, Minun hagan su ataque de chispa eléctrica!!! –**vuelven a decir las entrenadoras a la vez.

Los pokémon responden afirmando con la cabeza, mientras comienzan a decir (también tomados de la mano) **–Pluuu plusle (chispa eléctrica)**. **–Miiii nuuun (chispa eléctrica)** **–**. Energetizando los círculos en las mejillas de cada pokémon, disparan un tremendo rayo que deja casi sin energía a Voltorb y Magnemite.

**–Ya lo sé, la clave es separar a los pokémon, ellas dijeron claramente que sabían trabajar en equipo, y si deshacemos ese equipo ¿qué pasaría? –**le dice el entrenador rubio a su amigo.

 **–¡¡¡Es cierto, tienes una mente brillante!!! –**dice el otro.

–¡¡¡Voltorb trata de hacer que esos dos se suelten de las manos!!! –dice un entrenador. Mientras las chicas murmuran: **–No debemos dejar que Plusle y Minun se suelten, o será su fin –**. Dice Lucy, a lo que su amiga Katy desesperada dice**: –lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? –**.

**–¡¡¡Plusle, no dejes que esos pokémon te toquen!!! –**grita Lucy, mientras el pokémon que aun sigue tomado de la mano de su amigo Minun contesta afirmativamente. **–¡¡¡Haz lo mismo Minun!!! –**le grita Katy a su pokémon quien dice: **–Miii –.**

**–¡¡¡Magnemite, usa embestida en esos dos pokémon!!! –**el pokémon trata de embestir a la pareja, pero ellos por órdenes de sus entrenadoras se mueven velozmente usando agilidad. **–Se necesita más que eso para vencer a nuestros pokémon –**dice Lucy animada.

**–¡¡¡Voltorb, usa attack trueno!!! –**dice el entrenador contrincante. **–¡¡¡Tú también Magnemite!!! –**los pokémon le contestan a sus entrenadores, en señal de que harán el ataque eléctrico.

Los dos pokémon comienzan a cargar energía electromagnética en su cuerpo, y la disparan a Plusle y Minun, quienes un poco heridos, se sueltan de las manos.

**–¡¡¡Nooo!!! –**grita Katy.

**–¡¡¡Plusle... Minun!!! –**gritan las dos entrenadoras mientras se acercan a sus pokémon.

Los dos pokémon se ponen de pie, mientras Minun dice: **–Mi minun mi nun (no se preocupen, estamos bien) –**las dos entrenadoras reanudan la batalla, con el valor en su corazón nuevamente**. –Les dije que se necesitaba más para vencer a nuestros pokémon –**dice Lucy con esa sonrisa.

**–Pluu plusle plu plu plusle plu plu(vamos a enseñarle la lección a esos dos Minu) –.**

Los dos pokémon se toman nuevamente de la mano y moviendo sus patas a la velocidad de la luz, hacen su ataque de agilidad, logrando embestir de lleno a Voltorb y Magnemite.

El pokémon magneto embiste a Minun quien cae. Pero por órdenes de Lucy, Plusle hace su ataque de helping hand y ayuda a que Minun se ponga nuevamente de pie.

Los dos pokémon se sueltan finalmente de la mano, demostrándole a sus enemigos que haciendo eso no perderán.

Las entrenadoras ordenan a sus correspondientes pokémon que hagan ataque de carga eléctrica (charge). Los pokémon se ven envueltos por una esfera de electricidad capaz de destruir a sus enemigos.

**–¡¡¡Trueno!!! –**dicen Lucy y Katy.

Los pokémon dirigen su electricidad hacia Voltorb y Magnemite, quienes heridos y electrificados pierden la batalla para sorpresa de sus entrenadores.

Las entrenadoras corren a abrazar y felicitar a sus pokémon, quienes felices brincan a los brazos de sus amigas humanas.

Los dos entrenadores desconocidos se marchan del lugar.

**–¿Te sientes bien? –**le dice Katy a un chico que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, traía abrigo negro (estilo vampiro).

**–Eres el mejor entrenador del pueblo, pero realmente ¿no pensabas ganarle a dos pokémon eléctricos con un Swellow?... ¿o sí? –**le dice Lucy.

**–Vamos Joseph, contesta –**dice Katy, mientras se acerca y le pone la mano derecho en el hombro del mismo lado.

**–¡¡Déjenme solo!! –**dice el chico en tono triste.

**–Grrr... mal educado –**dice Lucy enfurecida.

**–Vamos a tomar un avión para ir a Ether, ¿quieres venir? –**dice Katy.

Cuando las dos entrenadoras se alejan, sus sombras dejan de cubrir el cuerpo del chico llamado Joseph y se muestra que está arrodillado en el piso, con un Swellow malherido.

**–¡Chicas! Gracias por vencer a esos dos por mi –**dice el chico vampiresco.

**–De nada, para eso son los amigos –**dice Katy, quien se aleja con su compañera, a un rumbo extraño y totalmente desconocido.

**–Si cambias de opinión, te esperaremos en el aeropuerto –.**

**–Hicimos muy buen equipo –**dice Lucy con su pokémon compañero (Plusle) en el hombro.

Unos metros atrás...

**–Vamos Swellow, te llevaré al centro pokémon –**el chico se para, el pokémon emite un sonido parecido al de un ave y regresa a la pokébola, la cual la sostiene su entrenador.

*******

**–¡¡¡Vee, Eevee!!! Usa tu agilidad –**ordena Joe, mientras apunta a los Scyther que se acercan.

**–¡¡¡Vayan Pichu y Abra!!! –**ordena Amhy, mientras espera la llegada de los pókémon insectos.

**–¡¡¡Weedle, Caterpie, yo los elijo!!! –**dice el bug catcher Cloud.

Amhy, Joe y Cloud están decididos a contraatacar a los Scyther.

¿Lo lograrán? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo...

Esta historia continuará...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, les traigo un capítulo más, esperando reviews o mails para resolver sus dudas, las traducciones de los ataque charge (carga eléctrica) y spark (chispa eléctrica) no son reales, la verdad yo así los traduzco para darle más similitud al tipo de pokémon que son ellos. 


	8. El extraño pokémon

**"Mundo pokémon."**

**Capítulo 8: El extraño pokémon.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

**-------------------------------**

Una tarde hermosa, pero no para Amhy, Joe y Cloud, ya que estaban siendo perseguidos por un enjambre de Scyther furiosos. Ya después de unas horas, nuestro tres amigos habían decidido atacar a los peligrosos depredadores.

–¡¡¡Eevee, veee!!!.

–¡¡¡Uiiiii!!!.

–¡¡¡Abra, Pichu, al ataque!!!.

Los pokémon saltaron, delante de la entrenadora, para atacar a los Scyther que ya se acercaban.

–¡¡¡Weedle, Caterpie, yo los elijo!!!.

Decía el entrenador, mientras arrojaba las dos pokébolas, de las cuales salieron los dos pokémon insecto que repitieron su nombre.

–Cloud ordena a tus pokémon que tejan una red de hilos de seda –decía Joe desesperado.

–¡Sí!.

–Pero, eso no los va a detener, sus brazos son muy filosos –replicó Amhy.

–Es cierto, pero servirá para la distracción de esos pokémon, mientras elaboro mi plan –repuso Joe.

El Weedle y Caterpie empezaron a disparar el spray de su boca, que pronto se convertiría en hilo pegajoso al tocar una superficie.

–¡¡Dispárenlo en esos árboles!! –ordenó el bug-catcher.

Los Scyther a se acercaban...

–¡¡Dile a tus pokémon que se apuren!! –decía Joe algo desesperado.

–Espera, ellos no son máquinas.

–¡¡Weedle, Caterpie, traten de hacerlo un poco más rápido!!.

Los pokémon trataban de apurarse, pero la distancia entren cada árbol era mucha y los Scyther tenían gran velocidad.

–Ya está –dijo Cloud.

–Ahora, solo tenemos que esperar a que los Scyther caigan, nosotros ¡¡¡a correr!!!.

Todos empiezan a correr...

–Joe ¿qué estás tramando? –preguntó la entrenadora curiosa.

–Ya lo verás Amhy –dice el entrenador, mientras una sonrisa siniestra aparece en su rostro.

Los entrenadores siguen corriendo...

Los Scyther al llegar a la red de hilo , con un ataque de corte intentaban romper la red, pero la consistencia pegajosa de esta, hacía que los pokémon, quedaran atascados en ella, entre los quejidos de los pokémon, alguien viene corriendo velozmente, las sombras lo dejaron de cubrir y misteriosamente era un Scizor blanco. Rápidamente el pokémon insecto balancea sus brazos con intención de cortar la red de seda, lo logra y dice: -Sci zooor (vayan por ellos).

Los otros pokémon corren una vez liberados en busca de los chicos.

El Scyther de colores raros mira siniestramente.

Nuestros amigos corrían huyendo de los pokémon insecto, Joe confiaba que su plan no fallaría, él iba delante de todos. De repente un pokémon sale del pasto brincando alegremente.

–¡¡¡Tu, tu, tu!!!.

El pokémon se atraviesa en el camino de los chicos, ellos caen al suelo irremediablemente. Los Scyther están cerca.

En el suelo –¿qué pokémon es? –sacando el pokédex.

–@ Natu, el pokémon ave pequeña. Sus alas son tan pequeñas, que no puede volar, así que salta para conseguir flotar por unos segundos, este pokémon puede predecir el futuro y mirar el pasado.

–¡¡¡Los Scyther se acercan!!! –grita Cloud.

Los chicos se paran y comienzan a correr nuevamente.

–Tú, vienes conmigo Natu, los Scyther te pueden lastimar –dice Joe mientras carga al Natu.

–Natuuu, tuu.

–Me pregunto cuando nos dejará descansar el autor, llevo mucho tiempo corriendo y ya estoy cansada.

–No lo sé, ¿qué cree, que somos atletas para correr tanto?.

(Aclaración de garganta).Volviendo a la historia...

–¡¡¡Pichu, Abra traten de derribar a esos Scyther nuevamente!!!.

–Pichuuuuuu (attack trueno).

–Abra bra (rayo psíquico).

–¡¡¡Weedle, Caterpie, envuelvan a esos pkémon con su hilo.

–Weeeedle (disparo de seda).

–Cater (haaaaa).

El spray que se convierte en hilo al tocar la piel de los Scyhter los deja atados e imposibilitados. Los pokémon entre quejidos tratan de liberarse mientras se mueven, pero es imposible.

–¡¡¡Vamos a subirlos a esos árboles!!! –propone Joe.

–Es cierto, como no se nos ocurrió antes.

Los pokémon insecto quedan completamente atados en un árbol.

Joe siente algo que tiembla dentro de su mochila.

–¿Oh?, tal vez sea ese huevo dorado que encontré, eso quiere decir que pronto abrirá, pero no quiero que nadie se entere que lo tengo, o tratarán de quitármelo.

A lo lejos los tres chicos ven una nube de polvo aproximándose, ¡¡¡es el Scizor blanco!!!.

–¿Ah?, ¿qué pokémon es ese? –dice Amhy mientras saca su pokédex.

–Pues no se mira muy amistoso –dice Cloud.

–@ Scizor, el pokémon tijera. Sus  pinzas están hechas de un metal tan fuerte que es capaz de quebrar hasta las cosas más duras. Sus pinzas hacen ver que este pokémon tiene tres cabezas. Sus alas no están hechas para volar, sino que las mueve tan rápido, controlando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

–Pero el pokédex lo muestra de color rojo, y ese es blanco –dice Amhy.

–Sí, mi pokédex también –dice Joe.

–Dicen que hay pokémon de colores diferentes a los comunes. Su color difiere entre el clima del lugar donde viven –replica Cloud.

El pokémon tiene una mirada siniestra, empieza a atacar a Joe, sus pinzas pasan por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, por el lado derecho, Joe increíblemente las esquiva sin problema. Caminando hacia atrás, Joe resbala, mientras Scizor sigue tratando de golpearlo sin piedad. El entrenador cae. Scizor cierra sus pinzas, y lo golpea en la cara, como si estuviera haciendo mega puño (o tal vez eso hizo), Joe empieza a sangrar de la boca. El chico coloca sus pies en el estómago del Scizor blanco y lo empuja para atrás, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para quitarse al pokémon de encima y correr. El Scizor se reincorpora con facilidad y vuelve a acechar a Joe. Eevee lo embiste, pero el Scizor solo se soba en el lugar del golpe, en señal de no haberle dolido mucho. De un solo golpe Scizor logra derribar a Eevee y este cae al suelo.

–¡¡¡Hagan Algo!!! –dice Amhy a sus pokémon.

Pichu y Abra tratan de lastimar al Scizor con sus ataques eléctricos y psíquicos, pero Scizor hace un ataque de danza de espadas y los repele con facilidad. Por órdenes de Cloud, Weedle y Caterpie sujetan la pinza derecha con sus hilos, pero con la izquierda el pokémon se desata y se dispone a golpear a Joe nuevamente.

–¡¡¡déjalo!!!, yo fui el que trató de capturarte, no él, en todo caso debes atacarme a mí –dice Cloud con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Se las quita del rostro y vuelve a decir:  –atrápame si puedes. –El chico comienza a correr, mientras Scizor lo trata de golpear con sus pinzas de metal. Scizor acorrala a Cloud, pero Joe corre y toma al pokémon por la espalda, evitando que lastime al bug-catcher. Natu viéndolo todo, salta de la mochila de Joe, y se atraviesa en el camino del insecto, hace un ataque de hipnosis en el Scizor, pero Natu es muy pequeño para poder contra una evolución, Scizor se tambalea un poco mareado, sacude su cabeza adormilado, pero Natu sigue haciendo ataque hipnosis, por fin logra hacer que el pokémon quede dormido, mientras los chicos noqueados festejan la hazaña de todos y su valentía.

–¿Estás bien amigo? –le pregunta Joe a Eevee, mientras lo recoge del suelo.

–Uuuii (sí) –dice Eevee un poco herido.

–¡¡¡Natu, ya eres mío!!! –Joe carga a Eevee y Natu mientras sonríe y cierra los ojos (al estilo de Ash).

–Esquivaste con facilidad los ataques de Scizor Joe, no sabía que podías hacer eso –dice Amhy.

–Sí, nos sorprendiste –continúa Cloud.

–Ni yo sabía que podía hacerlo –dice el chico mientras se quita los cabellos que le estorban en la frente.

Nuestros amigos siguen su camino, mientras...

La mochila de Joe empieza a temblar nuevamente. 

–El huevo, ojalá que no se abra aquí –piensa el chico.

–¿Por qué se mueve tu mochila? –pregunta Amhy.

–Es de la emoción por llegar a ciudad Magenta –dice Joe. Mientras empieza a correr para evadir las preguntas de sus amigos.

Natu que se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo de Joe le dice telepáticamente: –No te preocupes, ese huevo se abrirá sano y salvo, solo tienes que cuidarlo más.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? –pregunta el chico en su mente.

–Tardará lo necesario –siguen hablando en la mente.

Con Joe adelante en su camino, nuestros tres entrenadores avanzan en su camino a ciudad Magenta...

***

Un Pichu corretea a un Butterfree, mientras su entrenadora se para de la piedra en la que se encontraba sentada.

–¿Ah?, qué fue eso –dice la extraña chica.

–¿Pi? (¿Qué?)–pregunta el Pichu.

–Oí una voz en mi mente que me decía: "No te preocupes, ese huevo se abrirá sano y salvo", luego otra voz. ¿no te parece extraño Pichu?.

–Pichuuuu.

El pokémon sube al hombro de su entrenadora, mientras ella se coloca su mochila alrededor de su cintura.

***

Esta historia continuará...

--------------------------------------------

Perdón por hacer de este capítulo un asco, les prometo que en el siguiente lo haré más emocionante (eso creo).

El Scizor blanco fue hecho por el ingenio de mi mente en un sueño.

¡Hasta la vista...!


	9. El árbol de la vida

**"Mundo pokémon."**

**Capítulo # 9: El árbol de la vida.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers****.******

----------------------------

Los tres entrenadores ya casi llegaban al siguiente punto en la escala del territorio Ether, las colinas Torrente, luego de eso arribarían ciudad Magenta, con un poco de suerte, y paso firme, llegarían en dos días. La curiosidad y la desesperación por saber qué les esperaba allá iba en aumento. Justo un día antes se encontraban siendo perseguidos por un furioso enjambre de Scyther, pero ahora, están más tranquilos y relajados, descansando de aquel difícil día. La verdad, esa mañana no tenían ganas de caminar, pero si se apuraban saldrían más pronto de el bosque Fantasía. 

Joe se encontraba un poco alejado de Amhy y Cloud por temor a que descubrieran el huevo dorado que se había encontrado una semanas atrás, ya que este mostraba señas de que abriría pronto. Estaba junto a sus pokémon. Pidgey y Rattata ya se sentían mejor, por su parte Natu, su nuevo pokémon, e Eevee estaban jugando.

–Tenemos que mantener este huevo limpio, caliente y en perfectas condiciones –decía Joe mientras lo enrollaba en sábanas y trapos de lana con tanta delicadeza, que realmente parecía una mamá preocupada por su hijo, sin pensar, qué saldría de allí, él lo aceptaría con todo amor y cariño.

–¡¡¡Uiii!!! –Eevee movía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos alegremente.

–¡¡¡Na tu tu!!! –decía mientras movía sus alas y brincaba con intenciones de volar.

–¡¡¡Pidgey!!!.

–¡¡¡Ratta rattata!!!. 

–Eevee, Pidgey, Natu, Rattata ¿quieren un poco de comida, por suerte tengo unas cerezas aquí en mi mochila. –El entrenador sacó las cerezas y de forma graciosa los pokémon empezaron a comer, ya que se llenaban la boca con esta deliciosa fruta, que restaura la energía milagrosamente. 

–Vamos a ver si es deliciosa. –Joe mordió la fruta y se maravilló de probar el dulce sabor de la cereza. –Es fantásticamente rica –decía con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras sus pokémon afirmaban alegres.

–¿Qué haces allá Joe? –preguntaba Amhy.

–Ehem... este... tomando el sol –decía con una gota en la cara.

–¿tomando el sol en medio del bosque?.

–Este... sí.

–Has estado actuando muy raro desde ayer, ¿qué tienes? –seguía gritando Amhy.

–¿Yo?, no, no tengo nada, o tal vez sea por las esporas de este bosque que me dan alergia –decía mientras un estornudo falso rompió el escaso silencio.

Media hora después...

–Bueno... tengo todo listo en mi mochila, nos podemos ir –decía Joe pasándosela por un hombro.

–¿Están listos chicos?.

–Yo sí, pero, solo espera, falta Cloud –gritaba Amhy por la distancia que había entre ellos.

–¿Está embolsando sus redes para pescar insectos? –pregunta Joe.

–Sí, dice que en este bosque hay muchos insectos –contesta Amhy.

Natu era el único pokémon que podía hablar con Joe y aun mejor, podía hablar telepáticamente. Natu estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Joe, Eevee en el derecho, Pidgey en la cabeza y Rattata en los brazos. Joe si que sabía donde poner a sus pokémon -_-U, aunque Amhy y Cloud lo consideraban un poco extraño por esa conducta a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Bueno, Cloud también mantenía a sus insectos en los hombros. Pichu también se paraba en el de su entrenadora, aunque a veces en la cabeza. El camino era largo y el clima estaba, esa tarde muy normal, no hacía calor, pero tampoco frío. A los tres entrenadores les gustaban esos días, ya que no se sufría de insolación ni de congelamiento. Aunque todo era muy normal, tan normal, que hasta la frase "después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" se podría componer "después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta". Hace mucho que Joe no vivía un día tan tranquilo como ese. Amhy solo quería salir de ese bosque, por el contrario Cloud quería seguir pescando a sus amados insectos.

–¿Cuándo planeas decirles? –hablaba Natu en la mente de Joe.

–Nunca –replicó Joe.

–Pero debes decirles Joe –habló Eevee, ya que Natu podía hacer que Eevee y opinara en sus conversaciones.

–¿Eevee como puedes...?. –Soy yo Joe –dijo Natu. –Yo estoy haciendo que escuches los pensamientos de Eevee, así la plática en un poco más divertida.

–Claro, hasta Pidgey y Rattata nos pueden oír –repuso Eevee.

–Natu, eso es increíble, tengo un pokémon extraordinario –dijo Joe.

–Oh, soy chiquito, pero picoso –dijo Natu (telepáticamente).

El chico y los cinco pokémon seguían hablando, del huevo.

***

–Todas esas voces en mi mente –decía una extraña entrenadora, con un Pichu en el hombro derecho.

–¿Pichuu Pichuu chuu? (¿Estás bien Ashley?).

–Sí Pichu, no te preocupes. Dijo la entrenadora de cabello con un moño de color lila, al estilo de Sailor Venus, top negro, con una chamarra blanca, de mangas rojas. Un pantalón a la cadera un tanto ajustado, de color azul, guantes al estilo de Ash de color rosa, tenis blancos. La vestimenta era un poco extraña, para aquella cara tan hermosa. Alguien igual de hermoso que la chica era su Pichu, ella sí que sabía mantener a sus pokémon como "Miss Universo".

–Pero, lo extraño es que solo lo escucho a ese chico y esas otras voces que no parecen de humanos, jamás nadie había interferido en mi mente de esa manera. Ni siquiera Sabrina, la psíquica más poderosa  de la tierra.

–Pichu pi (descansa Ashley), Pichu Pichu pi (estás muy agotada).

–No, vamos Pichu, estoy bien, tenemos que continuar.

La chica y su pokémon siguieron el camino, el camino a ciudad Magenta, así es el mismo camino que llevarían Amhy y Joe. Tal vez se encontrarán en esa ciudad, aunque tal vez no. Lo extraño es que aquella chica pueda entender a su pokémon y escuchar los pensamientos de Natu y Joe. 

El Pichu bajó del hombro de la entrenadora, y con un "Pichu pi" sañalaba el camino. –¿Estás feliz porque ya llegamos, verdad Pichu?. El pokémoon afirmaba con un "Pichuu" y una sonrisa. –Tanto tiempo esperaba que saliéramos de ese bosque, está infestado de Ariados, los detesto.

–Creo que aquí nadie nos está observando. –Dijo mientras empieza a correr velozmente, al igual que su pokémon. Ella pensaba que no estaba siendo observada, pero la verdad, unos extraños ojos la vigilaban desde un árbol. Esos ojos pertenecían a un ave, la cual extendiendo sus alas reinició el vuelo.

***

Los chicos seguían caminando...

–¡Miren!, más allá, el camino está cerrado –gritaba Cloud.

-¿Cerrado? –se preguntaba Amhy.

Algunas enredaderas de color azulado impedían el paso de nuestros amigos, las enredaderas tapaban árboles enteros, impidiendo aunque fuera la vista del otro lado.

–¡¡¡Pidgey, Natu, vuelen por arriba y díganos que hay más allá.

–¡¡¡pidgey!!!.

–¡¡¡Natu tu!!!.

Natu con algo de dificultad, movía sus alas a gran velocidad, para elevarse y complacer al entrenador.

Extrañamente las enredaderas comenzaron a crecer y a moverse por si solas, cerrando el paso, hasta en la parte alta.

–¡¡¡Pidgey más alto!!! –ordena su entrenador.

–Pidgey pidgey (está bien).

Las enredaderas crecieron y seguían evitando el paso de Pidgey por más alto que fuera. Extrañamente, algo raro estaba pasando, algo muy raro.

–¡Ya sé! –dice Amhy tronando los dedos. –Podemos pasar con ayuda de Abra, él nos puede teletransportar del otro lado.

–Es cierto, eres muy inteligente Amhy.

–Gracias Clud, tú si sabes reconocer el talento de las mujeres, no como cierta persona que está a mi derecha –decía dirigiéndose a Joe y mirándolo en un tono discreto (qué va, para nada).

Nuestros amigos iban a ser teletransportados por Abra. Hicieron una formación todos tomados de la mano, en medio de todos estaba Abra (con los dos primeros dedos de la mano derecha en la frente (Estilo Gokú cuando hace la teletransportación). El pokémon psíquico comienza a brillar de color azul. Joe lo siente de nuevo, su mochila se mueve otra vez, el pokémon que está dentro del huevo quiere salir, tal vez no sea el momento para eso, pero la criatura que yace dentro del cascarón lucha por salir.

De pronto, las enredaderas empezaron a producir un polvo azul.

–¿Qué extraño...?, ¿qué... es... eso?.

–¡¡Es un somnífero!! –chilló Amhy.

Los chicos se quedaron durmiendo y roncando al igual que los pokémon, ¿qué se esconde detrás de esas enredaderas? ó ¿por qué no pueden ser atravesadas?.

**Luego de tres horas...**

–Naaaa... tu tu –el pokémon producía sonidos raros mientras se estiraba acabado de despertar. Con pequeños saltos, se acerca hacia Eevee y los demás pokémon, dándole algunos picotazos leves, el pájaro psíquico logra despertarlos, mientras los tres entrenadores siguen durmiendo y roncando.

–Uii –Eevee abre los ojos con gracia. 

Natu explica a los pokémon que deben descubrir lo que se oculta detrás de esas enredaderas y por qué no les permiten el paso.

-Uiii ui ui ui (muéstrate). Ui ui ui uiii (no te haremos daño).

Las enredaderas tratan de atacar a los pokémon, mientras ellos con movimientos veloces logran esquivarlos. El somnífero es nuevamente producido, pero Pidgey con un movimiento brusco de alas, logra repelerlo.

–Tu tu tu natu (ya te dijimos que no te haremos daño). Tu natu natu tu (puedes confiar en nosotros. 

–Pidgey pidgey piiiii pidgey (lo único que queremos es pasar del otro lado).

–¿Ratta rattata rattata? (¿por qué no nos lo permites?).

–Pichuu pi (por favor).

Entre súplicas, los pokémon logran convencer a la criatura que se esconde detrás de las enredaderas.

–Tan tan tan (está bien, pasen) –se escucha la voz rara.

Las enredaderas abren el paso. Los pokémon despiertan a sus entrenadores.

–¡Magnífico! –grita Joe–. Podemos pasar.

–Sí, qué bueno. Ya estoy ansiosa por salir de este lugar.

Las extrañas ramas pronto tomaron forma de ¡¡¡Tangela!!!.

–Tangela tan tangela (lo sentimos). Tangela tan tan tangela tangela tan (nuestro trabajo es custodiar este lugar). Tan tangela tan tan (pero si no vienen a hacer el mal, pueden pasar).

–Tangela tan tan tangela tan tangela (pueden pasar, sólo asgúrense de no ser vistos por otros pokémon). Tangela tangela tan (el rey de la primavera ha venido al bosque). Tangela tan tan (y para protegerlo de entrenadores o depredadores, tenemos que cerrar el paso).

Mientras avanzaban, el camino el paisaje se hacía mas verde y lleno de flores y árboles con frutas, había flores del tamaño de la cabeza de un humano. El pasto estaba sorprendentemente lleno de vida.

La vegetación aumentaba, el hermoso bosque parecía una selva.

–Y con razón dicen que el rey de la primavera ha venido –replica Amhy.

–Quién será ese tal "rey de la primavera" –piensa Joe.

–*La leyenda dice que el rey de la primavera es un pokémon que viaja por el tiempo, dejando huevos en los bosques, y que elegirá a una persona, para que comparta la eternidad con él* -dice Natu en la mente de Joe.

–¿Es cierto? –dice Joe con un gran asombro.

–*Bueno, es una leyenda* -contesta Natu.

–Sería genial viajar en el tiempo y ser el rey de la naturaleza –piensa Joe nuevamente.

El bosque se había convertido en un campo de luces, polvos relucientes volaban y flotaban en el ambiente, eso hacía que se viera mágico.

–Ah, huele muy rico –dice Amhy mientras inhala.

–Este bosque es hermoso, y mágico –dice Cloud admirado.

Mientras avanzan el lugar va haciéndose más hermoso, todos llegan luego a un extraño árbol enorme, en el cual varios pokémon como: Pidgeys, Rattatas, Weedles, Caterpies, Kakunas, Metapods y Beedrills lo rodean, como si estuvieran adorando a aquella planta o algo así.

El árbol era realmente enorme, demasiado enorme. Parecía un sauce y estaba lleno de verdes hojas.

Frente a este estaba un letrero que decía: "el Árbol de la Vida, es el árbol más antiguo de la tierra, y por lo tanto es sagrado".

–Recuerden lo que dijeron los Tangela –dice Joe.

–Es cierto... –dice Amhy.

Los chicos se ocultan tras unos arbustos cercanos, mientras contemplan la escena.

Los pokémon del bosque comienzan a bailar alrededor del árbol como si este fuera su rey o algo así, las chispas de luz que flotaban en el aire chocaban con la cara de todos haciéndoles cosquillas.

–Cuando terminará esto, tengo los pies dormidos –se queja Amhy.

–La verdad, no admiras lo que está pasando aquí, es algo hermoso, esto no lo ves todos los días –regaña Joe.

–Bajen la voz, o se darán cuenta que estamos aquí –interrumpe Cloud.

En eso, una extraña luz verde aparece, saludando a todos los pokémon mientras se acerca a ellos.

Los pokémon insectos y aves comienzan a gritar y a aplaudir, como si estuvieran felicitando a la esfera de luz verde.

Nuestros tres amigos y sus pokémon ven con asombro aquella escena, cuando la luz verde toma forma de una hada verde pokémon con antenitas en la frente, pequeñas alas cristalinas, cuerpo delgado y chico de color verde también.

Nuestros amigos se asombran aun más y emiten sonidos raros de susto.

El pequeño pokémon verde oye esos ruidos y empieza a hablar con los otros pokémon, el pokétalk de Joe no puede traducir el diálogo.

***

–*Creo que escuché unos ruidos* -dice el hada verde.

–*¿Desea que vaya a ver?* -le dice un Beedrill.

–*No, iré a ver yo* -dice nuevamente el pokémon del color de las plantas.

–Cómo quiera Celebi –dice el pokémon abeja.

***

–¿Qué estarán conversando? –dice Amhy algo asustada.

–¡¡¡Shhhh!!! –calla Joe.

–Seguro le está ordenando a ese Beedrill que nos ataque –dice Cloud temblando.

–¡¡¡Que se callen!!! –vuelve a regañar Joe.

–Pude entender esa conversación –dice Joe algo extrañado.

–Sí, y ¿qué estaban diciendo? –interroga Amhy asombrada.

–Ellos estaban diciendo que habían escuchado unos ruidos en esta dirección. Y el Beedrill llamó "Celebi" al pokémon verde –dice Joe un poco asustado de sí mismo.

Cuando Joe dice la palabra "Celebi", el pokémon verde reacciona de una manera extraña, y se acerca a los arbustos en los que estaban nuestros amigos.

Junta sus manos y separándolas luego, logra hacer el pasto aun lado, como si controlara la naturaleza, allí ve a nuestros tres amigos y sus pokémon. Ellos asustados observan al pokémon, temiendo la reacción que él pudiera tener. Pero, los ojos de ese pokémon muestran un gesto alegre luego de que ve a Joe, como si se conocieran de hace algún tiempo o algo por el estilo. El pokémon crea en sus manos una esfera dorada que luego se convierte en un collar de rosas que es colocado en el cuello de Joe. El chico no logra explicarse la conducta de ese pokémon la verlo. Cuando el collar es puesto en la nuca del chico una espina atraviesa su piel, haciendo que este sangre. El pokémon muestra luego de ver el chorro de sangre una cara de compasión y pena, dice algo en un idioma extraño y con su dedo índice resplandeciendo con luz verde toca la herida y esta se cierra. Todos quedan atónitos.

–Pude entender lo que dijo, él dijo: lo siento –le explica Joe a sus dos amigos.

El pokémon comienza a hablar nuevamente y abraza a Joe, luego los demás pokémon empiezan a tener una conducta extraña, ellos empiezan a brincar y a gritar felices.

 –¿Qué dijeron? –pregunta Amhy.

–El pokémon dijo: al fin te encontré, luego de eso los demás empezaron a gritar: por fin lo encontró, por fin ha venido –sigue diciéndoles Joe a sus amigos.

***

–*No es el momento en que nos reunamos* -dice el pokémon.

–*Aun recuerdo la última vez que te vi* -sigue hablando extraño.

***

Joe les traduce lo que el pokémon habla, cuando el pokémon vuelve a decir:

–*Lo que ustedes quieren es salir del bosque ¿verdad?* -dice nuevamente.

Joe afirma agachando la cabeza con temor.

–*Está bien* -dice el pokémon verde –. *Acompáñenlos a la salida * -ordena a dos Rattatas.

–*Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver* -se despide de Joe, mientras el hada pokémon toma las manos del chico.

***

Dos Rattatas acompaña a nuestros amigos a la salida del bosque, cuando, el entrenador de quince años no logra explicarse lo que pasó en ese lugar, ni sabía quién era el extraño pokémon, aunque el había dicho que se habían conocido desde antes.

–Creo que yo me voy a quedar en el bosque atrapando más insectos –dice Cloud un poco triste.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –pregunta Amhy con tristeza.

–Sí, hacemos un muy buen trío nosotros –comenta Joe.

–Sí, pero mi vida son los pokémon insectos, y aquí hay muchos. Nos veremos en ciudad Limón, es la cuarta ciudad, allí hay muchos pokémon insectos, por lo pronto, quiero quedarme aquí –dice Cloud.

–Está bien, pero jura que irás allá, y que nos esperarás –expresa Joe.

–Lo juro –dice Cloud mientras levanta su mano derecha.

Saliendo del bosque nuestros amigos están apunto de pisar el terreno de las colinas Torrente, pero eso ya es  otra historia. Con un amigo que se reunirá con ellos luego y con un misterio sobre el pokémon verde, la pareja de entrenadores sale del bosque Fantasía, Joe esa noche no podrá dormir, pero sus pokémon lo apoyarán ante cualquier dificultad que él tenga que atravesar.

**Esta historia continuará...**

**FIN** del capítulo...


	10. Contra la tormenta

**MUNDO POKÉMON.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Con un propósito en la vida, y con arduos deseos de llegar a ciudad Magenta (ya que los víveres escaseaban), nuestros amigos atraviesan las colinas Torrentes, con demasiado calor y cansancio encima, ya que dos horas antes habían entrenado.

–Recuerdo, que mi mamá me advirtió que en esta zona se generan tormentas eléctricas y que los rayos tocan el suelo constantemente -dice Amhy un poco preocupada.

–Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar un refugio antes de que anochezca -dice Joe.

–¡Sí!.

***

Vivimos...

En un **mundo pokémon**...

Yo quiero ser un gran maestro pokémon...

Vivimos...

En un **mundo pokémon**...

Me esforzaré sin titubear...

La victoria he de alcanzar...

**¡PO-KÉ-MON!**

***

Hoy presentamos: 

**Contra la tormenta.**

Los dos entrenadores, corren en busca de un refugio para pasar la noche y librarse de la posible tormenta que los acecharía.

–¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo! -dice Joe.

–¡Sí! -dice Amhy un poco exhausta.

Algunas nubes de tormenta empiezan a cubrir lentamente el cielo, la preocupación se apodera de ellos, mientras siguen buscando un refugio.

–Ya no puedo seguir corriendo Joe, y no hemos encontrado nada.

–Tenemos que hacerlo, o de lo contrario los rayos nos alcanzarán.

–Ya sé -dice Amhy mientras corre. -Podemos pedirle ayuda a nuestros pokémon, ellos pueden buscar más rápido que nosotros -dice Joe.

–Es cierto -contesta la entrenadora.

Sacando a sus pokémon los dos entrenadores comienzan a buscar alguna cueva para pasar la noche.

–¿Nada Eevee? -pregunta el entrenador.

–Uiii (no).

–¿Qué tal tú Abra?.

–Abra (nada).

–¿Tú Pichu? -pregunta su entrenadora.

–Pichu pi (no encontré nada).

–La tormenta se avecina, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.

–No te alarmes Amhy -Joe trata de calmarla.

–Pero esque...

–No te preocupes.

–Está bien -la chica se relaja un poco más mientras Joe la toma de los hombros en pleno desierto.

Los truenos comienzan a escucharse, el estruendo iba en aumento al igual que el miedo y la desesperación.

–¡¡¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo!!! -dice Joe, mientras comienzan a huir a la intemperie. Los rayos ya empiezan a atravesar las nubes y chocar con la tierra. Amhy y Joe corren asustados, tratando de que ninguno los toque.

En eso la pokébola de Pichu, se abre y él sale. Usa la agilidad para moverse a otro lugar en donde comienza a cargar energía eléctrica con los puntos rosas de su mejilla para atraer los rayos.

–¿¡¡Pichu qué haces!!? -grita Amhy.

Pichu piiiii (¡¡¡huyan!!!) -grita Pichu un poco exhausto por generar energía eléctrica. -Pichuuu pichuuu piii (yo me encargo de esto).

Abra sale de la pokébola también y con su mente comienza a crear un escudo psíquico

que repele los rayos.

Pichu sigue haciendo que los rayos no tengan contacto con el suelo, pero sus energías pronto se agotarán.

-¡¡¡Pichuuu!!! -grita con esfuerzo mientras la electricidad amarilla surge.-¡¡Chuuuuu!!.

–¡¡Pichuu vuelve acá!! -ordena Amhy.

–Pichu pi (váyanse).- Pichuu pichu pichu piiii (busquen un refugio).

–No Pichu, no iremos sin ti -dice la entrenadora.

–Pichuuu pichuu pi (Abra, llévatelos de aquí).

–...Abra... (...pero...).

–¡¡¡Pichuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! (¡¡¡ sólo hazlo!!!) -un rayo cae, la electricidad de Pichu se vuelve blanca y crece de tal manera que destruye el lugar. Abra logra teletransportar a los chicos y a los pokémon lejos de allí, mientras Amhy ve como el lugar en el que estaba su Pichu comienza a estallar.

–¡¡¡Pichuuuuuuu!!! -grita Amhy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la luz blanca cubre el lugar, seguido por un estruendo ensordecedor.

–¡¡¡Noooo!! -grita Amhy.

Los truenos siguen cayendo, el esfuerzo de Pichu fue inútil.

Natu sale de la pokébola.

-*Abra, tú encárgate de los rayos, yo sigo habilitando el escudo psíquico -habla Natu en la mente del pokémon psi.

-*Está bien -contesta Abra mientras sale de la burbuja psíquica y repele los rayos con su telequinesis, para eso se necesita demasiada energía, ya que los poderes de la mente tienen límites, límites que a veces pueden ser mortales y ocasionar problemas.

Abra manipula los rayos de una manera sorprendente, mientras Amhy aun sigue llorando descontroladamente por su Pichu, Joe trata de consolarla.

Los ojos de Abra comienzan a brillar de color azul, el escudo psíquico aun sigue habilitado gracias al poder del pequeño Natu.

Un grupo de cinco Magnemite misteriosamente se acerca para reabastecerse de energía, los truenos son absorbidos en su totalidad por los pokémon magneto.

Los chicos se alegran porque al fin alguien los está ayudando.

-@Magnemite, el pokémon magneto. Puede desafiar la gravedad y así mantenerse suspendido en el aire, se alimenta de la electricidad, y sobre todo prefiere los rayos de las tormentas, por lo que es muy común encontrarlo en desiertos y lugares donde es muy propicia una tormenta eléctrica.

-Ya veo -murmura Joe.-Conque esas son las habilidades de un Magnemite.

Abra trata de comunicarse telepáticamente con los Magnemite:

-*Un Pichu muy amigo mío se perdió en pleno desierto, ¿pueden ayudarme mientras lo busco?.

-*Positivo -contesta el Magnemite más grande luego de que recibe el mensaje de Abra.

Abra le cuenta todo a Natu, y teletransportándose de lugar en lugar, busca a su amigo eléctrico.

***

Un chico de cabello azul, sale de una tienda, en la cual acaba de comprar pokébolas, al parecer es de ciudad Palmero, ya que sus facciones son inconfundibles.

Su animado Squirtle el cual está en la espalda repite su nombre en cuanto ve a alguien pasar y le muestra una sonrisa (eso quiere decir que saluda a los paseantes).

-Mira Squirtle -murmura el chico a su pokémon.-Ya hay comida para pokémon tortuga -dice el chico.

Entra a la tienda y peinándose su alborotado cabello para no dar una mala apariencia ante la chica que atiende en el mostrador dice:

-¿Cuánto cuestan las bolsas para comida de pokémon tortuga? -la chica le contesta y el entrenador acuático se marcha de la tienda luego de pagar y recibir la bolsa de alimento.

***

-*Pichuuu, ¿dónde estás? Pichuuu -grita Abra el cuál busca a Abra desesperado.

Luego de una hora Abra vuelve con su entrenadora sin éxito en la búsqueda de Pichu.

-Amhy, yo creo que lo mejor es descansar.

-Pero... esque no podemos, tenemos que encontrar a Pichu.

-Yo creo que Pichu está bien, mira, mañana lo podemos buscar con más calma.

-Está bien -acepta la entrenadora la proposición del chico.

La noche pasa... la tormenta se calma por completo, el día llega mientras los Pidgey cantan a la mañana, los rayos del sol tocan el rostro de los dos entrenadores, quienes despiertan al darse cuenta que el sol ha salido.

-Es hora de encontrar a Pichu -dice Amhy con nuevos ánimos.

-Sí -contesta Joe.

***

Pichu aun está en recuperación en el centro pokémon. Todo porque hace dos días trató de protegerme de los rayos en las colinas Torrente, sin duda es un lugar muy peligroso, cualquiera que pase por ese lugar morirá si no tiene un pokémon eléctrico.

-Señorita... su cuenta -volteo y es el mesero quien me trae el total del dinero que gasté en ¡¡¡seis hamburguesas!!!, no cabe duda que usar poderes psíquicos implica mucha energía. Si sigo gastando tanto dinero pronto me voy a quedar en la ruina.

-Aquí están las seis hamburguesas pokémon -me dice el mismo chico, dándome una bolsa en las cuales hay seis hamburguesas para pokémon.

***

En el centro pokémon un chico de cabello azul (parecido al del emperador de los digimon), espera la llegada de la enfermera Joy, su Squirtle tan animado como siempre juguetea en las piernas del entrenador.

-Hirooo -grita la voz de la hermosa enfermera de cabello rosa.-¿Puedes prestarme tu pokédex?.

-claro -responde el tímido chico con una voz algo temblorosa.

La enfermera toma el pokédex, mientras lo introduce en una máquina parecida a un CPU, en la pantalla se muestra una fotografía de Hiro con un rostro alegre, Joy presiona ocho botones en el teclado, con mucha destreza. La máquina comienza a hablar diciendo: 

-Hirowen Makimashi. 

Origen: Ciudad Palmero.

Edad: 14 años.

Primer pokémon: Squirtle.

¡¡¡Bienvenido a la liga Ether, y a ciudad Magenta!!!

-Bueno Hiro ya estás registrado, puedes empezar derrotando al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, mira te regalo la guía de Ether.

-Gra... Gracias -dice e chico algo sonrojado.

-Adiós, no olvides visitar un centro pokémon cuando lo necesites -dice Joy.

-...No... -habla el chico mientras una risa fingida sale de su rostro. El chico se despide y el Squirtle también.

-Squirtle squirtle.

***

Amhy y Joe continúan la búsqueda del pokémon ratón eléctrico, pero no hay rastros de él por ningún lado.

-Y si se lo comió un pokémon tiburón gigante -dice Amhy asustada.

-No seas tonta aquí no hay mar -dice Joe con una gota en la cara.

-Y si se lo almorzó un Snorlax barrigón -continúa Amhy.

-No, tampoco hay Snorlax en esta zona -vuelve a decir Joe.

-O, si una trampa para ratones pokémon lo atrapó.

-Nooooo, no hay pokémon en forma de trampa para ratones.

-o, si... -es interrumpida.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate y sigue buscando!!! -dice Joe enfadado.

***

Algo lejos de allí, dos orejas amarillas se mueven como tratando de salir de la tierra, luego el cuerpo del pokémon se revela, es el Pichu de Amhy, el cual estaba jugando a enterrarse en la arena, con un raro pokémon rosa.

-*Bueno, me tengo que ir, me divertí mucho contigo, pero extraño a mi amiga humana, desde anoche que me encontraste herido por la tormenta, no la he visto, debe estar muy preocupada -dice Pichu.

-Te estaré observando, adiós y cuídate -dice el pokémon rosa, que se despide de Pichu con su larga cola.

-Sí, gracias por todo -se despide Pichu también.

***

-*Puedo localizar a Pichu, estoy leyendo su mente -dice Abra-. *Al parecer una energía estaba evitando que tuviera contacto con él, pero esa energía ya desapareció -prosigue-. Se está acercando corriendo.

-¿Estás seguro Abra? -dice Amhy luego de que ve su pokétalk.

-¡Abra! (¡completamente!).

-¡¡Genial!! -grita Amhy.

-¿O sea que sabe donde estamos? -pregunta Joe al pkémon.

-*Al parecer sí, porque se dirige hacia acá -contesta Abra.

Una sombra amarilla se acerca a toda velocidad, ponto todos la reconocen como la de Pichu, quien con mucha emoción brinca a brazos de Amhy.

-¡¡¡Pichu pichu!!! (¡¡¡hola Amhy!!!).

Lágrimas salen de los ojos de Amhy, mientras esta comienza a brincar y a festejar el retorno del pokémon eléctrico.

Pichu también saluda a todos sus amigos pokémon y a Joe, nada lo ha emocionado más que volver a ver a su humana favorita, Amhy.

Pichu comienza a relatar a todos cuando se encontró con el pokémon rosa y como lo salvó de aquella tormenta, el trabajo de la traducción se la dejan al pokétalk, ya que gracias a este aparato los humanos comprenden a los pokémon.

-*Desde donde recuerdo fue que abrí los ojos y me encontré con la sonrisa de ese pokémon, él puso la punta de su cola en mi frente y me restauró la energía -dice Pichu-. Él dijo que lo llamara "Hope" y estuvimos jugando toda la mañana.

Todos se preguntan: -¿Hope?.

-*Sí, así mismo -responde Pichu, que en ese momento era el centro de atención de todoos.

No cabe duda que la amistad va más allá de todo, el pokémon misterioso de nombre Hope dió una esperanza de vida a Pichu, una gran lección para todos nosotros que compartimos el mundo con los pokémon y que somos los amigos de estas hermosas criaturas. La amistad es una fuerza grande, es por eso que les digo que tener un amigo y alguien en quien confiar y a quien apoyar es algo fenomenal.

FIN del capítulo...


	11. Llegando a ciudad Magenta

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 11.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

***

Nuestros amigos se aproximan cada vez más a la primera ciudad que tiene un gimnasio. En el territorio que pisan cuentan de la existencia de los enormes grupos de Sandshrew que viven bajo tierra.

-Hay que beber agua, es muy saludable –dice Amhy sosteniendo una gran botella con líquido transparente.

En eso Joe con un cara de pordiosero y chocando sus dos dedos índice dice: -¿Me das un trago?.

-Claro que noooo –expresa Amhy molesta.

-Sólo un poco.

-¡No!.

-Ándale ¿sí?.

-Ya te dije que no, y si me sigues insistiendo no te doy de mi sándwich.

El chico pone cara de perrito callejero, mientras sigue rogando a la entrenadora.

***

Vivimos,

En un  mundo pokémon.

Yo quiero ser...

Un gran maestro pokémon.

Vivimos,

En un mundo pokémon.

Me esforzaré sin titubear,

La victoria he de alcanzar.

PO-KÉ-MON 

***

Hoy presentamos:

**Llegando a ciudad Magenta.**

Mientras los víveres siguen escaseando... bueno al menos en mi caso... seguimos los dos camino a ciudad Magenta junto a nuestros pokémon.

Hace poco entrené al lado de mis pokémon, competimos en una carrera, el ganador fue Eevee, que usó su agilidad, bueno, después de todo nos divertimos mucho, sobre todo cuando Amhy cayó y se embarró la cara de lodo. Ja ja ja, tan sólo recordarlo me hace llorar de risa.

Con demasiado apetito (ya que la tacaña de Amhy no nos da de su comida), necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible a Magenta para reabastecernos. 

***

El líder de gimnasio se ha ausentado por un tiempo, eso me da tiempo para entrenar a mis pokémon, ya que ese tiempo que gaste cuando estaba en el bosque tratando de escapar de los insectos lo quiero reponer.

Pichu y yo salimos a comprar algo de ropa y aparatos de mantenimiento para pokémon (algo así como las máquinas que usan en el centro, solo que portátiles).

***

-¡Vamos Pidgey trata de ver cuánto nos falta para llegar hasta ciudad Magenta!.

-¡Piiidgey!.

El ave vuela en dirección al noroeste...

-Bueno, quedándonos aquí parados no solucionaremos nada.

-Lo dices porque tú ya comiste –replica Joe con coraje.

-Claro, mmm... estuvo delicioso ese sándwich –se pasa la lengua por el labio superior tratando de antojar al chico-. Si no me hubieras insistido que te diera de mi agua, tal vez me hubiera compadecido de ti y te hubiera regalado un pedacito de mi emparedado.

En eso Pidgey vuelve...

-*Faltan algunos diez kilómetros –dice con júbilo.

-¡Qué bien!.

Unos pasos más allá, Joe camina, cuando... su pie se atora en un pequeño hoyo. Unos metros más allá un agujero se alcanza a ver, y luego una pequeña criatura de color amarillo, parecido a un armadillo lanza una risa bromista, mientas se tapa la boca con sus dos manos (...o patas...), para disimular.

-Eso es un... un... un... –dice Joe sacando el pokédex.

-Sandshrew: Excava sus madrigueras, en lugares áridos, muy lejos del agua, solo emerge para buscar comida, se defiende formando con su cuerpo una bola y así rueda fuera del alcance de los depredadores.

-Oh –exclama el chico. El pokédex nuevamente comienza a habalar.

-Actualmente existe una nueva versión del pokédex, el "pokédex 2.0", acuda al centro pokémon más cercano para actualizar su aparato –termina la enciclopedia electrónica.

-Sí cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te juro que te actualizo... ahora necesito capturar a ese Sandshrew –dice sacando una pokébola.

***

-Este aeropuerto es muy grande –dice una chica de cabello negro con un sombrero de playa enorme (algo parecido al de Mimi), mientras carga dos maletas.

-Tienes razón –dice otra que lleva solo una maleta-. No cabe duda que Ether, y ciudad ébano, en la cual nos encontramos, tiene muchas atracciones turísticas –dice viendo un mapa.

-¿Y gimnasios? –pregunta la primera.

-Ajá.

-¿Y centros comerciales?.

-También –dice la segunda.

-Bueno, tenemos que avanzar –propone la chica de cabello negro- O de otro modo no saldremos de aquí -sigue.

-¡Vamos Plusle y Minun! –dice la chica que sostiene el mapa.

***

-Este parque es hermoso, ¿verdad Squirtle? –dice un chico de cabello azul sentado en la hierba.

-¡Squirtle, Squirtle! –contesta el pokémon tortuga mientras avienta comida apara aves a los Pidgey del parque que se acercan a comer con alegría.

***

-¡Deja de correr Sandshrew! –dice Joe tratando de alcanzar al armadillo, que no para de reír.

La chica tampoco puede parar de reír, sentada en una piedra.

El Sandshrew por fin deja de correr, cuando su expresión alegre, cambia a la de un pokémon furioso, y con gran fuerza embiste a Joe en el estómago, el cual no para de toser por el impacto del golpe.

-Con que te gusta jugar rudo –dice con dificultad, mientras se toca el abdomen.

-¡¡Sal Natu!!.

-Tu tu –aletea el pokémon-. *¡A la acción! –dice el pokémon en la mente de su entrenador.

El pokémon de tipo tierra comienza a gruñir.

-Y yo pensé que los Sandshrew eran tímidos –dice Amhy aun sentada.

El armadillo se hace bola, y comienza a gira haciendo que la tierra se revuelva, formando una espesa arena. 

Natu es abofeteado por los montones de tierra que lanza su contrincante.

-¡Trata de hacer un remolino Natu!.

-Na tu tu (a la orden).

El ave comienza a aletear rápidamente, como si de un colibrí se tratara.

La arena es arrastrada por la ventisca, la cual también eleva a Sandshrew, pero ni eso evita que este se desenrolle.

Cuando él cae a la tierra, comienza a tomar velocidad para hacer su ataque de rodada, Sandshrew rueda fuera del supuesto campo de batalla...

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –grita Joe enojado.

Pero la bola regresa, cuando ellos se dan cuenta que solo estaba tomando velocidad, para poder elevarse, y así atacar a Natu en el aire.

El ave no puede evitar el ataque por lo que sufre el doloroso golpe, pero enseguida, el pequeño psíquico comienza a brillar de color azul, y su cuerpo se regenera inmediatamente.

-*¡Ya sé! –chilla Natu.

Los ojos del ave comienzan a brillar del mismo color que combinado con el amarillo forma el verde, con intenciones de hacer su ataque de confusión, para así poder desenrollar al armadillo, haciéndolo vulnerable a los ataques de este.

 El amadillo resplandece del mismo color, mientras sus ojos aumentan de tamaño, y sus extremidades se extienden una vez desenrollado. Comienza a elevarse, y por fin pone cara de rendición.

-*Es tiempo... –pronuncia Natu.

Joe al oír esas palabras lanza la pokébola, la cual duramente choca con la cabeza de Sandshrew, cuando este es neutralizado por un rayo rojo y es introducido a la esfera.

Esta no deja de moverse, cuando por fin se detiene.

En un momento repentino la pokébola se abre, y el Sandshrew cae al piso, exhausto.

-Está muy cansado, lo dejaremos en paz Natu –ordena él.

-*No, sólo mira... –contesta.

El ave se para enfrente del pokémon y sus ojos comienzan a tomar distintos colores. Sandshrew lo mira, totalmente relajado. Natu brilla un poco, el armadillo deja caer la cabeza al suelo, cierra los ojos y una burbuja de moco sale de su fosa izquierda.

Joe lanza nuevamente la pokébola, dándose cuenta que el ave hipnotizó al pokémon terrestre. La pokébola sin ningún movimiento encierra al pokémon dormilón. 

El pokémon y el chico festejan el momento, mientras Amhy dice: 

-¡Vaya!, por fin.

***

Lejos de allí, en un pueblo rodeado por las montañas dos hombres platican.

-La leyenda dice que los titanes pronto nos visitarán y que uno de ellos desatará su furia en contra de nosotros –dice un hombre, charlando con su vecino.

-Tienes razón, ojalá que el protector venga a salvaguardarnos, o de lo contrario nuestro pueblo será destruido –comenta el otro.

***

-Mira, ellos son: Pidgey, Rattata e Eevee.

-*Mucho gusto.

-Rattata raatt (el gusto es mío).

Los tres pokémon se acercan a saludar al armadillo, mientras Natu yace en el hombro de su entrenador.

-Pueden salir a jugar un poco, porque pronto entrenaremos juntos.

Mientras el hambre en Joe persistía, sus pokémon unos metros allá jugaban sin parar:

-*La traes Sandshrew –dice Eevee.

-*Natuuu, no seas tramposo, no es justo volar –dice el armadillo. Se hace bolita, y rodando, se la pega a Rattata, diciendo: -*¡la traes!.

-¡Ohhh! –se desanima la rata.

***

luego de unas oradse caminar y de que el entrenamiento concluye...

-¡¡Mira, allá está ciudad Magenta!! –grita Joe animado.

-¡Ay!, ¡qué bueno que llegamos! –tengo mucha, mucha hambre –grita la niña.

-Pues imagínate yo –comenta Joe.

Los chicos y los pokémon llegan a la tan esperada ciudad Magenta, con más confianza que antes, por la captura de la tarde, Joe camina más animado que nuca junto a sus amigos, bajo el cielo de la noche.

**Fin** del capítulo...


	12. El pequeño Bubball

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 12: El pequeño Bubball.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

******************************

**Ciudad Magenta:**

La ciudad en donde el ambiente se ve inundado por el olor de las flores de cerezo.

******************************

Con la firme confianza en ganar la primera medalla de la liga Ether, en ciudad Magenta, Joe entrena duro con sus pokémon.

-Suficiente, regresa Sandhrew –el chico sostiene una pokébola, mientras regresa a ella un pequeño Sandshrew-. Vamos Amhy, tenemos que llegar al centro para hospedarnos allí –dice de nuevo.

-Tienes razón –contesta ella.

Mientras el camino se acorta cada vez más (aunque para ellos se alarga cada segundo), los dos entrenadores han guiado a sus pokémon, sobre cómo deberá ser una pelea en un gimnasio, aunque para ellos también sea una nueva experiencia.

Los entrenadores llegan a un edificio, el cual parece un castillo de la época medieval. Amhy se maravilla al ver la hermosa construcción, mientras Joe piensa "qué patética". Todo indica que los pensamientos de los dos no concuerdan, una puerta de madera se abre, dejando pasar a ellos y a sus pokémon, el fresco del aire acondicionado se logra sentir con comodidad allí dentro.

-¡Enfermera Joy! –gritan los dos a la vez, porque no hay nadie allí más que personas charlando y parloteando.

-¡Enseguida voy! –contesta una voz femenina, que al parecer es la de la enfermera.

Una hermosa figura aparece en la puerta, el cabellos rosa sobresale, su uniforme blanco está sorprendentemente limpio, mientras una hermosa sonrisa adorna la cara de la bella mujer.

-Hola –saluda ella, sosteniendo una pequeña bola azul en su regazo.

-Vas a estar bien –le dice ella a la bola azul-. Tu pelo ahora es más brillante.

-¿A quién le hablas? –pregunta Amhy.

-Ah, lo siento, es que este pokémon nació prematuro, estuvo en cuidado intensivo hace unas cuantas semanas, ahora ya se siente bien –cuando la enfermera dice eso, la bola da una vuelta mostrando su cara, dos ojos grandes sobresalen del rostro, y una hermosa cara sonriente que dice: -¡Bubball! –al tiempo en que saca burbujas de su boca.

La cara de Amhy muestra una sonrisa de media luna, y en sus ojos se ven estrellitas rosadas.

-¡¡¡Qué lindo!!! –grita ella.

-¿Verdad que sí? –pronuncia la enfermera-. Hazle cosquillas bajo la barbilla, dice Joy, mientras le muestra, el pokémon ríe de una forma graciosa.

-Se nota que le gusta –dice Amhy-. ¿Lo puedo cargar? –pregunta con amabilidad.

-Claro –dice la otra mujer.

-Veamos... –dice Joe, sacando su aparato rojo.

-Bubball. El pokémon burbuja, su estómago crea burbujas que salen por su boca cuando este está feliz, y se siente a gusto con él mismo, no ha nacido para la batalla, debido a que es tan sólo un bebé. Sus manos crecen conforme pasan los días, luego de que nace. Se le debe mostrar mucho cariño a este pequeño, ya que es muy sensible.

-Interesante –exclama Joe, frotándose la barbilla con su mano derecha (y poniendo una mirada intrigante).

-¿´On ´ta bebé? –dice Amhy tapándose los ojos-, aquí ´ta –El Bubball ríe alocadamente, mientras la chica sigue jugando con él.

-Voy a hacer una llamada al profesor Willis –piensa el chico.

Se acerca al videoteléfono y marca una serie de números, el teléfono comienza a mostrar su tono.

La imagen del científico con cabello cobrizo aparece en el monitor.

-Hola profesor –saluda.

-¿Qué onda Joe? –saluda animadamente.

-He capturado, seis pokémon profesor, ¿cómo ha estado usted?.

-Pues bien. Me han llegado unos cuantos pokémon que jamás había visto, de entrenadores que han viajado a otros continentes. Espero los tuyos. Tu mamá te ha comprado unas cuantas cosas en el supermercado, te las ha mandado por paquetería, deben tardar dos días en llegar hasta allá.

-Mmm... qué bueno, porque ya me hacen falta algunas cosas. Oiga profesor, hace unos cuantos días, apareció un mensaje en mi pokédex que decía: "actualmente existe la versión pokédex 2.0". ¿La tengo que descargar directamente de usted? –pregunta.

-Sí, déjame ver... –se nota que el científico teclea algunos botones en su computadora.

-Introduce tu pokédex en la ranura -ordena.

Joe hace lo que le dice.

-Esto tardará unos cuantos minutos –dice.

-Ok.

-Mientras dime: ¿qué tal te ha ido?.

-Pues bien, aunque ya no tengo alimento, fue una suerte haber llegado a ciudad Magenta. He tenido unas cuantas dificultades, pero sin importancia.

-Sí, eso de ser entrenador, es difícil –dice Willis.

Un chillido casi inaudible, se escucha, cuando el profesor exclama: -Ya está.

Los dos charlan un poco más, cuando por fin el entrenador cuelga el videoteléfono. Se acerca con Amhy, quien juega con el Bubball.

En eso la enfermera Joy aparece.

-¿Quieren darle estos gajos de Oran Berry? –pregunta con su especial sonrisa, a la cual nadie puede resistir.

-Cla... claro –titubea Joe impactado por la sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudo –dice Amhy empujándolo.

El pequeño pokémon prueba el primer trozo y no se resiste al agridulce sabor de esta fruta, por lo que empieza a comer llenándose la cara de néctar.

Una hora después... (luego de que Bubball se come una pecha berry, dos oran berry, una rawst berry y una nomel berry).

-Joy podemos hospedarnos aquí.

-Claro –contesta ella amablemente.

-Joy, vamos a salir a algunas tiendas –grita Amhy.

-Claro –contesta ella-, ¿les importaría llevarse a Bubball a dar un paseo?.

-¡¡Nos encantaría!! –dice Amhy emocionada.

-Está bien, recuerden que tienen que llegar antes de la cena que es a las ocho y media –advierte la enfermera.

-Está bien –dicen ellos a la vez (cuando Bubball repite su nombre y saca unas cuantas burbujas de su boca que chocan con la cara de los tres presentes, provocando un cosquilleo.

Unos metro más allá...

La charla no se hace esperar, sobre todo por la emoción que el pequeño Bubball desborda, sacando continuamente las burbujas azules de su boca.

***

-¡¡Por fin iremos a retar al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad Pichu!! ¿estás listo?.

-Pichu pi –responde el animado pokémon ratón.

-Después de eso podremos ir a ciudad Ébano.

La chica de cabellos negro, se prepara día con día para intensificar su entrenamiento que cada vez es mejor, y así, cumpliendo su propósito de vencer a todo el entrenador que se le enfrente logrará ser la mejor.

***

Las tiendas comerciales estaban atestadas de compradores que miraban los aparadores. Y compraban desde muñecos de felpa, hasta candelabros Hoot-Hoot.

-¡¡Mira este peluche de Jigglypuff –exclama Amhy-. ¡¡Está hermoso!! –lo abraza-. ¡¡También este de Togepi, qué lindo!! Los voy a comprar –no tarda nada en entrar a la tienda y compra los dos peluches.

-Debes comprarte algo que más te sirva –regaña Joe.

-Es que tú no eres mujer, y por eso no entiendes de estas cosas –dice ella.

-Aun así, deberías comprarte algo mejor que esas cosas de niñas chifladas –insiste Joe.

-¿¡¡Dijiste de niñas chifladas!!? +0_0 –exclama Amhy con tanto enojo que su expresión se parece ala de un Jigglypuff cachetón o a la de un Snubbull enchilado.

-Sí, eso dije –responde él.

Amhy, en eso, saca un abanico gigante de papel y golpea a Joe en la cabeza, sacándole una lágrima del ojo, al mismo tiempo que cae con una cara de Wobbuffet.

Luego de una media hora...

-Me compré un pokéblock case –dice Joe-, sirve para almacenar los pokéblocks-. Vi una blender berry portátil ¿crees que debo comprarla?.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa... –contesta ella despóticamente.

Luego de varios minutos de compras...

-Mira, compré un pisapapeles de Geodude, una figura de acción de Blaziken, una pelota que rebota en forma de Voltorb, entre otras cosas.

-Y dices que yo compro cosas de niñas chifladas –dice ella-. Aun así te voy a mostrar lo que compré: un aromatizante de Vileplume, una falda hawaiana de Bellossom, un peluche de Spinda, un adorno de un Lunatone que brilla en la noche, un joyero de un Clamperl, un kimono de Goldeen y un vestido de Gardevoir. ¡Uff! creo que hemos gastado mucho en cosas para nosotros, y no le compramos nada a nuestros pokémon –juzga ella.

-Bueno, aun tenemos dinero, vamos –dice Joe.

Compraron una caja de helado y salieron del centro comercial.

-¿Te gusta? –le dice Amhy a Bubball, el cual come helado napolitano.

-Bu bubball –responde él con una sonrisa.

Una chica de cabello rojo aparece frente a ellos, con un traje (parecido al de Casiddy, o como se escriba) de color rosa, una boina roja con una línea de color amarilla, botas rojas que le llegaban a las rodillas, la boina tapaba casi todo el lado izquierdo de su cara y el traje tenía en el pecho una  "R" de color amarilla.

-Prepárense para sufrir y para morir.

Para conquistar al mundo con mi poder,

Para aborrecer los males de la verdad y el amor,

Para extender mi dominio ¡¡hasta el infinito y más allá!!.

Soy Verotto Yellow. "La chica Rocket".

La ladrona que roba sin piedad de noche y de día.

Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para llorar.

-Oddish Oddish.

La chica saca un Ponyta de su pokébola.

-Otra vez tú... –gritan Amhy y Joe a la vez.

-Sí, soy yo de nuevo, y no me griten que no estoy sorda –dice ella-. Tengamos una batalla, y si pierden me llevaré todo lo que tienen en esa bolsa –ella señala las compras que habían hecho los chicos, mientras monta su Ponyta.

-¡¡Está bien!! –grita Joe, decidido a derrotarla.

-¡¡Ve Pidgey!!.

-¡¡Pidgey Pidgey!! –grita el pokémon batiendo sus alas.

-¡¡Ve Oddish!! –grita Verotto, mientras su pokémon avanza unos pasos.

-¡¡Pidgey, tornado!! –ordena el entrenador, mientras el pokémon ave bate las alas de una manera impresionante, hasta crear un potente remolino de viento, que es capaz de elevar al Oddish por los aires.

-¡¡Sí!! –exclama Joe abrazando a Pidgey.

-Aun es muy temprano para que festejes –replica la entrenadora ladrona, mientras su pokémon se sostiene de un poste de electricidad con sus látigos para no ser arrastrado por el viento.

Sosteniéndose del mismo poste, Oddish se balancea para embestir a Pidgey desde lo alto, pero el orgullo de este pokémon no dejará que un pequeño pokémon de planta lo venza, y esquiva los ataques de las ramas, velozmente.

-Cada vez que mi Oddish ataca, este aumenta su velocidad, gracias a que hoy es un día muy soleado, y eso puede reforzar su habilidad de **"clorofila"** –dice Verotto-. ¡¡Ja ja ja!!

Joe gruñe, mientras la velocidad del pequeño Oddish cada vez es mayor, y esto se nota, porque algunos ataques ya han logrado alcanzar a Pidgey y causarle algo de daño.

-¡¡Pidgey, ataque de alas!! –grita Joe, mientras su pokémon asienta.

Pidgey logra golpear a Oddish con su ala derecha, luego de que este esquivó la izquierda.

-¡¡Oddish, junta energía del sol!! –grita Verotto. 

-Odd odd Oddish (hiyaaaaa)...

-¡Pidgey, haz un tornado otra vez! –ordena Joe.

-¡Piiidgey Pidgey!.

El ave cierra sus ojos, el viento a su alrededor comienza a soplar como si fuera controlado por magia, el cuerpo del pokémon comienza a brillar y extiende sus alas, formando un pequeño tornado, que al tocar tierra se vuelve más y más grande a cada segundo.

El tornado logra alcanzar a Oddish, el cual no para de girar.

-¡Pidgey, en guardia! –grita Joe.

El tornado cambia de un color azulado, que sin duda es por el efecto de las esporas que segregó Oddish. El viento hace que las esporas vuelen en todas direcciones del campo de batalla.

-¡Pidgey!, ¡aléjate! –grita Joe. En un lado Amhy que carga al pequeño Bubball tiene una mirada de preocupación. 

-¡Oddish, sigue esparciendo tus esporas de sueño! –dice la chica sarcásticamente.

El tornado pierde su efecto, mientras Oddish aterriza sano y salvo para sorpresa de Joe, Amhy, Pidgey y Bubball.

-¡Embestida, Pidgey!.

El pokémon es rodeado por un aura rosa. Pidgey trata de embestir al Oddish, pero su velocidad lo evita.

-¡Oddish, dispara tus hojas navaja! –ordena Verotto.

-Oddish Oddish.

El pokémon agita sus hojas, mientras suelta tres que vuelan a toda velocidad en dirección a Pidgey.

-Piiidgey –grita, mientras usa sus alas como escudo.

-Esas hojas no servirán Verotto, y deberías saberlo –grita Joe con una sonrisa.

-Mmm... ni modo, pero tú no puedes atacar a mi Oddish.

-¡Látigo cepa, queridín!.

El Oddish libera las dos ramas de su cabeza. Pidgey las toma con sus garras y comienza a rasguñarlas, causándoles dolor a Oddish.

-Polvo de sueño –dice la villana.

El polvo azul llega hasta la nariz del ave, una vez respirado, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y a causar una sensación de sueño. El pokémon vuela en dirección a Oddish, quien asombrado recibe el impacto de la embestida de Pidgey, que cae totalmente adormilado.

-¡Pidgey! –grita Joe, corriendo a cargar a su pokémon.

En eso la tierna cara de Bubball se torna a la de un pokémon enfurecido, este salta de los brazos de Amhy y va al campo de batalla.

-Ja ja ja, esa cosita quiere ganarme –grita Verotto riendo aun más.

-¡Nooooo¡ –grita Amhy-, ¡regresa!.

-Buuu bbaaaall.

-*Te has budado de mis amigos –le dice el bebé al Oddish-, y no te do voy a pedonad.

-*Ja ja ja –ríe Oddish.

-*Budbujas expdosivas –el pokémon lanza una serie de burbujas que chocan con el cuerpo de Oddish causándole un dolor tremendo al explotar.

Luego, el pokémon azul comienza a inflar una burbuja que se va haciendo más grande. La esfera encierra a la chica y sus dos pokémon, los cuales vuelan por los aires, mientras los entrenadores ríen.

Después de un día difícil, nuestros amigos llegan al centro pokémon dispuestos a ganar en el gimnasio de ciudad Magenta, cuando este sea abierto.

**Fin del capítulo...**


	13. ¡Al ritmo de la música!

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 13: ¡Al ritmo de la música!.**

**Por: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

-Es una bonita noche ¿verdad Pichu? –dice una chica sentada frente a una fogata de color anaranjado mezclado con amarillo, junto a sus cuatro pokémon: Pichu, Oddish, Jigglypuff y Wooper.

-¡Están muy buenas estas salchichas!, ¿quieres otra Wooper?.

-Uppa uppa –exclama.

La chica le entrega una (salchicha) asada y el pokémon se la comienza a comer sin retraso.

-¡Es hora de los malvaviscos! –dice sacando una bolsa llena de estos, mientras sus pokémon festejan junto a ella.

-¿Odd odd Oddish Oddish? (¿otra vez vamos a dormir afuera Ashley?) –pregunta el pokémon mientras menea las hojas situadas en su cabeza.

-Creo que sí amigo, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?.

-Odd, ¡oddish Oddish! (no, ¡eso me gusta!).

Permanecieron allí frente al fuego unas horas más, mientras el sueño los dominaba conforme pasaban los minutos.

***

Al día siguiente...

***

Me desperté algo atolondrada, quitándome las lagañas, luego voltee a la litera de Joe, pero él no estaba allí, seguramente se fue a desayunar.

El piso se movía, o al menos eso era a mi parecer, ya que aun estaba dormida, pasé al baño a lavarme la cara, y chorreándola logré quitar las impurezas mañaneras que permanecían en mi rostro, luego me lavé los dientes para quitarme el mal aliento.

Después me bañé, tardé tan sólo quince minutos, el agua estaba peculiarmente helada. Me puse mi minifalda y mi camiseta color rosa, corrí al dormitorio a despertar a Abra y a Pichu, los cuales no querían pararse de la cama, también les lavé la cara, batallé como siempre con mi pokémon psíquico, ya que se teletransportaba cada vez que lo acercaba al agua. Corrí al mostrador principal del centro allí le pregunté a Joy que si había visto a Joe, a lo que ella respondió:

-Sí, salió con otro chico hace unos cinco minutos, parece que iban a tener una batalla o algo así.

Le di las gracias por la información y luego salí de allí.

Las puertas eléctricas del centro se abrieron de par en par para dejarme pasar.

***

Joe levanta la mano en donde la pokébola tapa al sol como si de un eclipse se tratara.

-¡¡¡Natu veee!!!.

Joe saca a Natu de la pokébola, el cual comienza a combatir contra un Sandslash, que con sus garras rápidas pretende dañar a Natu, pero el pokémon ave rápidamente las evade, probando que su velocidad es muchísimo mayor que la de Sandslash.

Natu, pronto aparece en la cabeza de Sandslash, el cual confundido, busca a Natu en todas direcciones, el ave comienza a repetir su nombre y agita las alas riendo un poco por la torpeza del pokémon ratón excavador.

-¡¡¡Sandslash, el Natu está en tu cabeza!!!.

El Sandslash hace un gesto parecido al de un Slowpoke y dice: 

-¿Slash? –cuando comprende el mensaje, Natu se teletransporta a otra parte, ya que el Sandslash había comenzado a agitar la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Natu, vista al futuro!!! -dice Joe.

Los ojos de Natu se iluminan de color azul, y una ráfaga del mismo color lo cubre.

-Déjame decirte que prepararemos una buen defensa en contra de esa vista al futuro -grita el entrenador-. ¡¡¡Sandslash, haz la defensa que preparamos!!!.

El Sandslash cubre su pecho y cara con las largas garras.

-Créeme que hace falta más que una buena defensa para poder salir ileso de la vista al futuro de mi Natu –dice Joe.

-Eso lo veremos –contesta el entrenador un poco molesto-. ¡¡¡Sandslash mantente firme!!!.

-Slash.

Joe comienza a ver imágenes en su mente de el Sandslash enemigo que cae vencido.

-¡¡¡Tu fin ha llegado!!! -apunta con el dedo-. ¡¡¡Natu, es hora de vista al futuro!!!.

-¡Na tu tu!.

Los ojos de Natu se iluminan nuevamente, cuando una esfera de energía azul sale de la nada, la esfera se dirige hacia el pokémon ratón de tierra, la energía choca de una manera sorprendente con él, causándole la derrota.

-Te lo dije.

El entrenador contrincante cubre sus ojos en signo de tristeza, regresa al pokémon a su pokébola.

-...Pero si hemos entrenado mucho... –decía el entrenador.

-No sólo debes entrenar la fuerza y resistencia de un pokémon, sino también su corazón, debes ser su amigo -dice Joe.

-¿Sí? -dice el otro.

-Ajá, tienes que ser muy amigo de tus pokémon para que puedan trabajar en conjunto -dice Joe mientras Natu trepa la espalda de su entrenador.

-Perdóname Sandslash –dice el chico.

-Gracias por tus palabras –se despide.

-Realmente te portaste como una persona madura, Joe –le dice Amhy a su amigo luego de un rato.

-¿Lo crees? -pregunta el compañero de la chica.

-Sí, demostraste tus sentimientos sin problema -prosigue la chica. 

-Ah, vayamos al centro, tengo mucha hambre.

-Se sonrojó –pensó la chica.

Los dos se marcharon y entraron al centro para desayunar.      

***

-Mira Squirtle, un anuncio, hoy en la noche va a haber una disco en el antro pokémon.

-Squirtle Squirtle.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?.

-¡Squirtle! (¡claro!) –dice el pokémon moviéndose al estilo de los sesentas, mientras su entrenador ríe.

-Squirt squirtle squirt squirtle (esta vez tienes que conseguir una novia Hiro).

El entrenador capta el mensaje y los dos comienzan a reír.

***

-Mira Pichu, va a haber un concierto especial de dj´s en el antro pokémon. ¿por qué no vamos?.

-Pichu pi.

-Es a las nueve p.m.

-Pichu Pichu pi piiii (hace mucho que no vamos a una).

***

-Trata de tomar este chocolate Eevee, ¡vamos!.

-Uuuiiiii.

El entrenador arroja bolas de chocolate a su pokémon para que este brincara y las interceptara con la boca.

-¿Qué crees que haces tonto? –dice Amhy que acababa de aparecer.

-No ves –contesta el chico.

-Se llevan muy bien –piensa Amhy.

-¡Tómalo Amhy! –dice mientras le arroja un chocolate a la chica, la cual lo agarra desde el aire.

***

8:30 p.m.

-¡Tenemos que caminar! –se queja Amhy.

-Sólo un poco más, ya vamos a llegar –le dice el entrenador.

Amhy tenía una minifalda, y un top muy sexy de color rosa con unos adornos extraños. Joe llevaba un pantalón que al parecer era algo así como de goma brillante.

La puerta estaba hasta el tope de gente, presentaron sus entradas y pudieron ingresar allí. El ambiente estaba muy "cool". Las luces realmente deslumbraban, había mucha gente bailando muy animada. Había bailarinas que se movían al ritmo de la música dance, y los pokémon seguían las coreografías, los Snubbull bailaban y parecían disfrutarlo en grande junto con sus entrenadoras.

Al término de la canción, empezó una en la cual, un Jigglypuff y un Clefairy cantan con sus bellísimas voces. A Joe le daba mucha pena bailar, pero Amhy enseguida fue a la pista y empezó a moverse con ritmo.

Joe por fin se decidió a bailar. Formaron un círculo todas las personas que se encontraban allí, y la temperatura subía cada minuto.

La siguiente canción fue la de "Gotta catch ém all" en versión electrónica. Todos sentían el ritmo en su corazón, ese "tum tum tum" que se siente cada vez que la música se enciende.

Las bailarinas cambiaron de ropa, unos trajes que consistían en más que nada plumas de aves y brillantinas. Varios Sentret los acompañaban, que seguían el ritmo también.

Eevee, Abra, Pichu, Natu, Sandshrew, Pidgey y Rattata fueron a la pista con sus entrenadores y empezaron a bailar también.

Enseguida el pokérap aumentó la emoción y los gritos abundaron, seguido por el pokérap gs.

*****************

"Charmeleon, Wartortle, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Slowpoke, Pidgeot, Arbok y es el fin. Puedes nombrar todos los pokémon, di los de hoy junto con nosotros, por eso no puedes perder la tonada, ¡atrápalos ya!.

Todos tienes que atraparlos ya.

¡atrapalos ya!

¡pokémon!"

**************

Luego de un momento los chicos regresan a su mesa, porque el cansancio era mayor, las bebidas no se hicieron esperar, piñas coladas con canela, mmm, simplemente deliciosas.

La fiesta iba maravillosa.

Unos metro más allá, en la pista de baile...

-Tú sí que sabes bailar Squirtle –le dice Hiro a su pokémon.

Quien contesta alegremente: -Squirtle Squirtle –haciendo al mismo tiempo unos pasos de break dance.

Más allá aun, en una de las mesas.

-¡Pichu Pichu! (¡mira allá!) –grita Pichu.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ashley (su entrenadora) dice con un tono de preocupación.

-*Ese chico de allá, al que estabas viendo hace rato, te volteó a ver un par de veces.

Ella se sonroja y dice: -¿el que tiene un Eevee en sus brazos?.

-Pi.

En la mesa de Amhy y Joe.

-Voy a bailar, ahorita regreso –dice la chica.

-Ajá, como quieras –contesta Joe.

-¿Aquí te quedas?.

-Sip –contesta él mostrando una sonrisa.

En la pista de baile…

-Sigue así Squirtle –el chico sigue bailando, cuando da un giro brusco y choca con alguien.

La persona con la que choca cae al suelo, es Amhy que se frota su hombro derecho.

Hiro se da cuenta y extiende la mano para que ella se levante, al mismo tiempo que dice: -¿Estás bien?.

Unos cuantos se dieron cuenta de que ella se había caído. Cuando se levanta el chico le vuelve a decir. –lo siento, di un giro muy rápido, perdóname. Mi nombre es Hiro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Yo me llamo Amhy –contesta ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quie... quieres bailar? –pregunta Hiro tartamudeando por la intimidación que le había causado la sonrisa de la chica.

-Ajá.

Los dos comienzan a bailar, con unos pasos muy buenos.

-Es muy bonita –piensa él, mientras se sonroja.

Unos segundos después...

-Estás todos rojo... –dice Amhy mirándolo.

-No, ¿yo? –dice él preocupado.

-Sí tú –comienza a reír, cuando Hiro siente más pena y muestra una sonrisa y un gesto embarazoso.

En las mesas.

-Veo que Amhy se está divirtiendo con ese chico -piensa Joe.

En eso un Pichu sube a su mesa y comienza a hablar con Joe.

-Pichu pi.

-¡Vuelve Pichu! –grita Ashley, mientras se acerca a la mesa del chico.

-Lo siento, ¿mi Pichu te causó algunos problemas?.

-No, él solo estaba charlando conmigo –dice Joe.

-Pichu pi (Hola).

-Te está diciendo hola –dice la entrenadora.

-Ah, hola Pichu, me llamo Joe.

En eso Joe lo acaricia en la barbilla, como si de un gato se tratara, Pichu cierra sus ojos y comienza a reír.

-Parece que lo disfruta –dice Joe.

-Sí, lo hiciste en el lugar adecuado –dice Amhy.

-Ehm sí.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –pregunta el chico.

-No, así estoy cómoda –contesta.

-Ok, entonces ¿quieres bailar?.

La chica se sonroja y duda en dar la respuesta.

-Este, yo.

-*¡Acepta Ashley!-dice Pichu.

-Bueno, este, es que...

-¿No sabes bailar? –dice Joe desconcertado.

-Yo, no, digo sí, pero...

-Anda, vamos –Joe la jala del brazo hasta la pista de baile.

"Y ahora bailaremos al ritmo de Brittany y sus dos Igglybuff, con su nuevo sencillo"

La música comienza a sonar, mientras todos gritan, debido a la gran popularidad de la cantante.

Joe y Ashley se comienzan a mover al son de: "¡Iggly buff buff!". Mientras que unos metros más allá, Amhy y Hiro también se divierten.

La canción termina, mientras un nuevo hit sale de las bocinas:

***

Pokémon pokémon pokémon.

Ahora.

Yo quiero ser, lo máximo.

De todos el mejor...

***

Todos comienzan a gritar y usan pasos diferentes.

-¿Te diviertes Eevee? –dice el chico.

-Uiiii –grita feliz el pokémon.

-¿y tú Pichu? –pregunta Joe.

-Pichu pi –contesta.

-Realmente le agradas a mi Pichu –dice Ashley moviéndose un poco.

-¡Qué bueno! –dice Joe.

***

"Digimon. 

Digital monsters.

Digimon are the champions.

***

La nueva canción estremece a todos, los cuales con pasos diferentes se mueven más rítmicamente. La pista se llena cada vez más y más.

Luego de quince minutos...

"Bueno, es hora del receso, porque creo que ahora todos ustedes deben estar cansados, vayan y compren unas bebidas, para luego volver a la pista.

La música se vuelve más calmada. Los cuatro chicos vuelven a la mesa, ellos se presentan entre sí, y se saludan.

Los pokémon llegan allí también.

La noche pasa, hasta ser las tres de la madrugada. Alguna gente se retira, cuando nuestros cuatro amigos se despiden.

-Squirtle, me dio su teléfono –dice Hiro cuando toma un camino diferente.

***

-Le pedí el número de su pokégear a Ashley –dice Joe contento-. Ese Hiro no me cayó mucho.

-No me importa –dice Amhy.

Mientras la noche está en todo su esplendor, nuestros amigos van sin rumbo fijo, ya que el centro está cerrado, veo que tendrán que dormir afuera.

**Fin del capítulo...**


	14. Cuando las heridas sanan

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 14: Cuando las heridas sanan.**

**Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

—Tu Furret estará bien en tres días. Ya no te preocupes John —dice la enfermera Joy a un chico rubio, con una gorra negra.

—Sí, pero él está mal por mi culpa, y me siento muy mal. El gimnasio ya ha estado cerrado por mucho tiempo  —dice el chico llamado John.

—Sí, tienes razón —contesta la chica.

—Sé que tengo otros pokémon, pero yo nunca pelearía sin Furret, él fue mi primer pokémon luego de que evolucionó de Sentret —dice triste.

***

—Soy la princesa, todos deben obedecerme. ¡Joe tu reina se está acalorando, trae un abanico!.

—¿Pero qué dices?. Despierta Amhy, estás soñando.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo estaba soñando?.

—Sí, ya llevas alrededor de cinco minutos diciendo que eres la reina más bella.

Joe comienza a imitarla y a burlarse, mientras Amhy empieza a reprocharle.

Luego de unos minutos...

—Eevee, Sandshrew, Rattata, Pidgey, Natu vamos a desayunar —grita Joe, mientras los pokémon se levantan de la cama en cuanto escuchan la palabra "desayunar".

—Ustedes también vengan; Abra y Pichu —dice Amhy.

Los chicos salen del cuarto 008 en el centro pokémon, para dirigirse a la cocina de allí mismo, en donde había unos cuantos chicos desayunando y preparándose un café.

***

—*Ay mamachita, me muero de hambre —exclama Eevee.

—*Sí manto, yo también tengo reteharta hambre —dice Pidgey.

—*Compórtense y hablen bien —replica Natu dándoles un picotazo en la cabeza a cada uno.

Las Chansey encargadas acuden a la cocina y preparan unos cuantos hot cakes para nuestro amigos.

***

—Vamos John ya deberías empezar a pelear contra otros entrenadores, ellos ya están muy impacientes. Al menos han venido tres por día —dice un extraño anciano.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy desesperado y preocupado por Furret —exclama el chico.

—Tienes otros pokémon, no nada más a él.

—Eso me los ha dicho mucha gente, pero te contestaré lo mismo que a ellos: Furret fue mi primer pokémon, y yo no le haría algo así, sé que él se pondrá bien. Entiende, es mi pokémon más fuerte —dice John.

—Pero...

El chico rubio sale del edificio y comienza a correr desesperadamente. Con intenciones de llegar al centro y ver a su amigo.

***

—Hola Bubball ¿cómo has estado? —saluda Amhy, mientras come.

—Bu bu —dice el pequeño haciendo burbujas.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —dice la chica haciendo caras.

—Bbbbbbbbb.

Amhy ríe porque las burbujas creadas por el bebé Bubball tocan su cara y le hacen cosquillas.

—Voy a salir para ver si hay algún entrenador que quiera una batalla —dice Joe—. Adiós Bubball.

—Buuubball —grita el pequeño.

Joe sale del cuarto y ve a la enfermera Joy.

—¿Sabes de alguien que quiera tener una batalla Joy? —pregunta.

—Tus pokémon ya han peleado mucho por esta semana —replica ella.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Mira, allá hay un chico —interrumpe ella—. Se llama Tom.

—Hola Tom, me llamo Joe Raian —saluda Joe.

—Mucho gusto —contesta el entrenador.

—¿Quieres tener una batalla conmigo?.

—Claro Joe —dice el entrenador con cabello castaño y ropas verdes.

Los dos salen, las puertas eléctricas se abren de par en par para dejarlos salir, encuentran un solar cercano, para utilizarlo de campo de batalla.

—¡Ve Growlithe! —grita el entrenador contrincante, mientras arroja la pokébola con su mano izquierda.

—En ese caso: ¡Sandshrew, yo te elijo! —Joe levanta la pokébola a lo alto, y con un gesto desafiante mira que su pokémon espera atento a sus ordenes.

—¡Usa tu ataque de ámbar! —grita Tom. El perro pokémon levanta la cabeza y luego un lanzallamas sale de su boca, Growlithe ruge y la flama se fragmenta en pequeñas llamas, formando el ataque de ámbar.

—¡Curva de defensa, Sandshrew! —ordena Joe. 

—¡Sandshrew! —exclama el pequeño rápidamente.

El armadillo forma una bola con su cuerpo, esta brilla de color azul, evitando que el ataque de ámbar de Growlithe le afecte.

—¡Sandshrew, acuéstate en la arena y rueda allí.

—¡Drew! —contesta.

El pokémon ríe, cuando se da cuenta que su cuerpo totalmente bañado en tierra se vuelve de color blanco.

—¡Lanzallamas a toda potencia! —grita Tom.

Sandshrew es bañado en fuego.

—¡Lo vencimos! —grita Tom festejando.

—Yo no lo creo —dice Joe.

El fuego se extingue, revelando que Sandshrew salió ileso del ataque.

—¿Pero, cómo? —dice Tom.

—Para empezar, Sandshrew es un pokémon de tipo tierra, por lo tanto resiste los ataques de fuego, a pesar de eso, él hubiera salido dañado del ataque de Growlithe porque este estaba aumentado a su máxima potencia, por eso le ordené que cubriera su cuerpo con arena, para repeler el fuego de tu pokémon —explica Joe con gesto de sabio—. ¡Ahora, Sandshrew, ataque de rodada! –grita Joe.

***

—Joy puedo pasar a ver a Furret —dice el chico rubio llamado John.

—Claro, está en la habitación 238 —dice la bella chica, con una linda sonrisa.

***

Sandshrew gira y atropella a Growlithe, que queda vencido.

—¡Siiiiií! —grita Joe—. ¡Gracias Sandshrew!.

Sandshrew ríe y brinca a brazos de su entrenador, que lo acaricia.

—Lo siento Growlithe —exclama Tom muy triste—. Felicidades Joe.

—¿Tienes número en tu pokégear? —pregunta.

—Sí, tómalo —dice—. Necesitamos entrenar más duro.

Tom se aleja junto con su amigo pokémon, tal vez perdieron una batalla, pero no las esperanzas de ganar la medalla de esa ciudad y así convertirse en un buen entrenador. Por su parte Joe, con más ánimos a cada segundo, y con la confianza de sus pokémon en él, sabe que a toda costa ganará la batalla contra el líder.

***

—Furret, aquí te traigo estas flores, ¿cómo te has sentido hoy...? —le dice John al pokémon dormido.

—Lo siento, no debí obligarte a seguir peleando con ese entrenador, era demasiado rudo para nosotros, pero gracias a eso lo venciste, aunque ahora estás aquí, pagando el precio de mi impertinencia.

—Fuu... fuu.

—¡Furret, has despertado! –grita John de felicidad—. Lo siento —dice él abrazando suavemente a su amigo.

—Fuu Furret fuu (no tienes por qué sentirlo) —dice el pokémon batallando un poco—. *Ese era nuestro trabajo, acabar con ese entrenador, y lo pudimos lograr, gracias a nuestra amistad.

—No te esfuerces en hablar amigo —dice John.

—Fu furret (ya estoy bien).

En eso, la puerta se abre inesperadamente...

—Hola John. ¡Oh veo que Furret ya ha despertado! —grita la enfermera—. Según los estudios de rayos x que le hicimos, los huesos de Furret ya han sanado completamente, solo es cuestión de unos tres días para que tu pokémon recupere sus energías al máximo, y vuelva a ser el pokémon parlanchín y gracioso que era antes.

El chico y su pokémon festeja al máximo, haciendo planes para las próximas batallas que tendrán en unos días.

**Fin del capítulo...**

Sé que no se entendió mucho en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente se aclarará todo.


	15. Batalla en el gimnasio Magenta: Una prue...

Una hermosa noche estrellada en ciudad Magenta, todos los poblanos ya dormían tranquilos. El cielo estrellado dibujaba los bellos contornos de un astro más, la luna. La gigante mancha plateada bañaba en un hermoso color blanco las construcciones de la ciudad. 

Una sombra aparece arriba de los edificios, al parecer es un pokémon que gusta de admirar a la luna, las grandes pupilas de la criatura reflejan un constante brillo emanado del mitológico astro que observa al mundo de noche, en compañía de sus hijas las estrellas. 

Una hermosa melodía se alcanza escuchar a cada oído de los ciudadanos, dando paz a sus sueños. Al parecer la criatura es la autora de tan bella canción.

La noche pasa, mientras que la marcada esfera brillante se hunde en el infinito para dejar venir una nueva mañana.

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Batalla en el gimnasio Magenta: **

**Una prueba de velocidad. **

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

*******

Hoy es el gran día, el día en que Amhy y yo venzamos al primer líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, de ciudad Magenta. Ya puedo verme a mi mismo, con el gran honor de haberle ganado al líder y subiendo un nivel más hacia el camino del éxito.

Hoy ha sido una mañana muy normal, sobre todo cuando traté de despertar a mis pokémon, ya que ninguno de ellos querían levantarse de la cama.

Amhy por ejemplo ha tomado esto muy enserio, y empezó a entrenar a las seis de la mañana.

A la hora del desayuno Joy nos desea mucha suerte, una especial sensación de nerviosismo ha empezado a recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Es hora de irnos Amhy —le grito.

—Ya... ya voy —contesta tartamudeando un poco.

Ya una vez que llegamos al gimnasio doy un suspiro, y allí decidimos quién peleará primero.

—Las mujeres son primero —le digo.

—No, tú primero —dice ella algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal un volado? —propongo.

Amhy toma la moneda que saco del pantalón y la lanza al aire ya una vez que ella escogió la cara con el Pikachu, y a mi me tocó el sello. La moneda cae al suelo y podemos ver que Amhy peleará primero.

—¡Nooo! —grita—, estoy muy nerviosa.

—Lo sé, yo también —le digo nuevamente para tratar de calmarla, porque aunque mis nervios no se noten estoy temblando más que una gelatina de oran berry.

El gimnasio es un edificio de color blanco, con un techo en forma de un triángulo cuadrangular construido de ladrillo, y en la parte de arriba una luna plateada lo adorna. 

—Es hora de entrar —le digo.

***

—Gracias a ustedes pude ganar la medalla de este gimnasio, Pichu, Wooper, Jigglypuff, Oddish, es hora de partir hacia ciudad Ébano —exclama Ashley.

—Pichu pi —grita el pequeño.

***

Amhy entra al gran salón de batallas, Joe no puede entrar allí aun, por lo que espera en un cuarto, allí encuentra unos cuantos bocadillos, y empieza a comer, junto a sus pokémon, los nervios cada vez aumentan más.

***

De repente, siento un cosquilleo que recorre mi cuello, lo muevo un poco y la sensación desaparece.

Mientras estoy sentado en el sillón, mis deseos por saber lo que Amhy está haciendo allí adentro aumentan.

Creo que estoy listo, mis pokémon están felices y listos para la batalla, al igual que yo.

De nuevo ese cosquilleo aparece en mi nuca. Pero no solo eso, también una extraña risa femenina se logra escuchar. Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, pero he empezado a asustarme, la endemoniada carcajada, se escucha más fuerte.

Una ventisca sacude la puerta, y cientos de pétalos entran por allí, acompañados de una fragancia dulce que sacia mis sentidos.

Ahorita quisiera estar dentro del salón de batallas, lástima que no puedo. Debo tranquilizarme, solo es mi mente que escucha esos ruidos debido a los nervios.

***

—¡¡Vamos... Squirtle... tenemos que encontrar a Sppringfair!! —dice Hiro a su pokémon, mientras los dos corren algo agotados.

Mientras su pokémon contesta con un exhausto "Squirtle Squirtle".

—Mira, el gimnasio está cubierto de ramas, allí debe estar —continua—. Debí saber desde antes de capturarlo que era un pokémon muy juguetón y travieso.

***

La misteriosa sonrisa fantasmal hace que Joe se ponga muy tenso. Pero luego aparece ante él una pequeña hada felina que suelta chispas al volar, su traje rosa, hace que la bella sonrisa de la criatura reluzca mucho. Un pequeño cascabel pende de su cuello.

—¿Con que tu eres la que me ha estado asustando, eh? —dice Joe.

—Ji ji ji —contesta ella.

—Sppringfair: La pequeña hada felina; la leyenda cuenta que puede cambiar las estacones del año, según su estado de ánimo, puede controlar las plantas a su antojo, no se saben más datos de este pokémon, porque se descubrió hace poco en una pequeña región de Ether.

—¡Eres muy bonita Sppringfair! —exclama Joe.

La pequeña contesta con una risa. Después abraza a Joe.

—Ajá, aquí estás Sppringfair —se oye la voz de Hiro dentro del gimnasio—. Por favor no me hagas esto, desde hace tres kilómetros que venimos persiguiendo tus pétalos Squirtle y yo.

El pokémon contesta con una risilla.

—Hola, ¿te llamas Hiro verdad? —dice Joe.

—Ah, lo siento, no te había visto, me llamo Hiro —saluda.

—Sí, nos conocimos en el antro pokémon —prosigue Joe.

—Ah, es cierto, que tonto.

Los dos chicos presentan a sus pokémon, mientras Joe explica que Amhy pelea dentro del gimnasio (por cierto cuando Joe dice: "Amhy", Hiro se sonroja.

***

—¡¡¡Vamos Abra utiliza un último rayo psíquico!! —ordena Amhy con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

—Eres muy buena Amhy, ya has vencido a dos de mis pokémon, utilizando a tu Abra, pero a este no... ¡¡Veee...!!.

***

—¿Qué tal si salimos? —propone Hiro.

—Está bien —contesta el entrenador de Eevee.

Al salir del edificio, un intenso calor rostiza los cuerpos de los chicos y sus pokémon.

—¡¡Hace un calor insoportable!! —se queja Joe.

—Sí lo bueno es que puedo remediar eso —dice Hiro—, ¡¡Sppringfair crea una sombrilla de hojas para nosotros.

El pokémon ríe un poco, mientras que de sus manos van apareciendo algunas hojas que cubren la cabeza de los presentes a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

—¡¡Muy bien hecho!! —premia Hiro.

Los dos chicos continúan platicando...

***************

Los minutos pasan, mientras el hada felina hace acrobacias en el aire, para divertir a los dos entrenadores y a los demás pokémon.

Las fuerzas de Amhy dentro del salón de las batallas no se han agotado, la intensificación de la chica cada vez es mayor.

—¿Escuchas eso...?.

—¿Qué cosa Hiro?.

Un melodioso sonido sale del salón de las batallas...

—E... Es un canto —dice Joe.

—Sí, es muy hermoso —continua Hiro.

Por un momento, todo se vuelve un completo silencio.

—El canto ha cesado —sigue el entrenador de Squirtle y Sppringfair.

Joe con una mirada seria se pregunta que estará pasando en el salón de las batallas.

—¿Competirás contra el líder de gimnasio? —le dice Joe rápidamente a su amigo.

—Mmm... sí, solo necesito entrenar unos días más —contesta.

Mirando Hiro el cambio de expresión de su compañero entrenador pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa Joe?.

—Estoy un poco preocupado por Amhy, pero pronto se me pasará, solo tengo que confiar en ella y es todo. 

Hiro preocupado por Joe trata de tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos a escalar ese árbol ¿quieres?.

—Está bien.

***

—¡¡¡Resiste Pichu, eres más veloz que él!!! —grita Amhy dentro del gimnasio.

—Pichu piiii —dice el pokémon un poco cansado.

—¡¡Eso es!! —anima la chica a su pokémon que ha acabado de levantarse después del último golpe.

***

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos...

—El siguiente entrenador puede pasar ahora —dice la voz de un anciano que sale por la puerta principal del gimnasio.

—Me pregunto: ¿cómo le habrá ido a Amhy? —piensa el chico.

Hiro le desea suerte a su amigo, quien entra al gimnasio, dirigido por el anciano.

—Recuerda esto: la velocidad no te ayudará a ganar esta batalla, sino tu enfoque —continua el viejo.

—John te está esperando. Entra joven entrenador —expresa el anciano abriendo la puerta de metal del salón de batallas.

Las luces están apagadas, Joe entra y grita:

—¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¿No veo nada?... ¿Hoooola?.

—¡¡¡Natu, yo te elijo!!! —grita Joe—, ¡¡¡usa flash!!!.

—¡Natu tu!.

Los ojos del ave psíquica se iluminan de color dorado, y la gran potencia del flash alumbra casi todo el salón. 

—¡Muy bien hecho! —dice una voz dando una serie de palmadas.

Las luces se encienden, y un chico rubio aparece frente a nuestros dos amigos, su pelo cubierto por una gorra negra, una chamarra sin mangas del mismo color, y pantalón azul de mezclilla.

El suelo está hecho de tierra firme, solo que de color blanca.

—Hola, yo soy John, y tengo el liderazgo de este gimnasio, ¿apuesto a que esta es tu primera batalla que tiene este grado de importancia, verdad?, pero si has entrenado duro, las batallas son fáciles de ganar —explica—. Tango 18 años, pero, vayamos al grano...

—Tiene mucha facilidad de palabra a pesar de que es joven —piensa Joe.

—¡¡Ve Meowth!!.

Un felino sale de la pokébola del líder de gimnasio. La mirada del pokémon es muy parecida a la de su entrenador: ojos grandes que proyectan rudeza. 

Los ojos azules del pokémon reflejan su bravo corazón. John se arrodilla y con su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza de su pokémon, quien cierra los ojos con un gesto de  comodidad.

—¡Meow! —maúlla el pokémon mientras ronronea al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos amigo, sé que tú puedes —lo anima John. Joe no puede escuchar esas palabras, solo Natu las logra escuchar, gracias a su percepción extrasensorial.

—¡¡Sandshrew, yo te elijo!! —el pokémon excavador sale de la pokébola, y acicala su cara rápidamente.

—¿LISTO PARA LA BATALLA? Pelearemos cuatro contra cuatro, yo no puedo cambiar mis pokémon, pero tú sí... —grita John.

Joe asiente con la cabeza, mientras una mirada de concentración se puede distinguir en su rostro.

El felino emite un maullido con el que demuestra su ferocidad, Sandshrew por su parte se para en cuatro patas y mira a su adversario a los ojos.

—¡¡Meowth, ataques furia!! —el pokémon avanza rápidamente hacia Sandshrew, y logra dañarlo.

—¡¡Sandshrew, curva de defensa!!.

—¡Drew!.

El armadillo forma una bola con su cuerpo, la cual resplandece de color azul. Meowth lanza varios rasguños veloces, pero la protección del pokémon de tierra evita que las cuchilladas surtan efecto.

—¡¡Ataque de rodada!! —Sandshrew toma velocidad y con la esfera formada por este comienza a avanzar golpeando al felino.

—¡Resiste Meowth!.

Meowth corre, tratando de alcanzar a Sandshrew, una vez tomando ventaja, el gato levanta la bola con sus patas delanteras. Todos quedan totalmente sorprendidos por el suceso. Mientras, Meowth lanza a Sandshrew por los aires asegurándole una dolorosa caída.

Sandshrew embiste a Meowth luego de que se recupera, el felino trata de darle unas cuantas patadas, pero Sandshrew las esquiva. El pokémon de tierra lanza unos cuantos goles a Meowth, pero este muerde el brazo de Sandshrew.

—¿¡Aun puedes continuar Sandshrew!?.

—Drew Sandshrew.

El pokémon de Joe comienza a correr en cuatro patas, cuando Meowth lanza una serie de patadas de salto.

Sandshrew se mantiene cerca de Meowth, el pokémon prepara sus garras una vez más, pero el armadillo roza la arena, causándole la obstrucción de la vista a Meowth.

—¡¡Meow meoooooww!!.

—¡¡Sandshrew, embístelo!!.

Sandshrew hace lo que su entrenador le ordena. Pero al parecer la resistencia de Meowth es aun mayor, de lo que Joe y su pokémon pensaban.

Meowth comienza a gruñir para intimidar un poco a Sandshrew en lo que sus ojos quedan completamente limpios.

Sandshrew se acerca a su adversario, pero este oyendo el sonido de las pisadas del armadillo le rasguña la cara sin compasión. Sandshrew se queja del dolor, a pesar de que trata de seguir con la batalla. Meowth lagrimea lo suficiente como para que sus ojos ya hayan quedado limpios, por otra parte Sandshrew trata de sobreponerse al dolor.

El pokémon armadillo se enfurece y causa una tormenta de arena. Una potente sacudida de arena, que logra dañar a los dos contrincantes, hasta los entrenadores quedan completamente cubiertos de arena.

—¡¡Sandshrew basta!! —grita Joe.

Pero la tormenta de arena ha quedado fuera del control del pokémon de tierra. Luego de unos minutos, la tormenta cesa, y todo queda sepultado bajo esta.

Los dos humanos sacan la cabeza de la arena, luego sus pokémon.

—¡¡Meowth usa tu velocidad para rasguñar a Sandshrew!!.

El pokémon así lo hace, algunos ataques logran alcanzar a Sandshrew, pero de pronto este se sumerge en la arenilla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —grita John.

—Gracias a la habilidad "sand veil", Sandshrew puede ocultarse en la arena, para que así tu pokémon no lo puede dañar —explica Joe.

—Tu pokémon tiene que salir, y cuando eso pase, lo recibiremos como se merece ¿verdad Meowth?.

—¡Meow!.

Meowth se coloca en posición de batalla, saca sus garras y se cubre la cara con ellas (como si fuera a boxear). 

En eso, Sandshrew brinca por detrás de este, y le cae encima, derribándolo, Sandshrew ríe, mientras su oponente trata de levantarse.

—¡Meowth levántate!.

—Meeoooooooowww (eso traaato).

—¡¡Tú puedes Sandshrew!! —grita Joe, mientras su pokémon ríe.

Sandshrew se separa del cuerpo del felino después de un tiempo.

Meowth se enfurece, después junta sus manos, ejecuta unos cuantos movimientos, sus afiladas garras crecen un centímetro cada una y se tornan de un color plateado.

—¿Qué diablos...? —grita Joe.

El pokémon se mueve ágilmente con la intención de lastimar al pokémon de tierra y de dejarlo fuera de la batalla. Las grandes garras seguramente le causarían la derrota a Sandshrew, pero gracias a la evasión que tiene puede resistir un tiempo más.

—Sigue así, vamos... —dice Joe, que observa los movimientos de su pokémon desde lo lejos.

Meowth balancea su brazo derecho con dirección a Sandshrew, este esquiva el golpe, pero Meowth logra destruir uno de los rústicos pilares que sostienen al gimnasio.

—Esas garras son letales —piensa Joe.

—¡Ja ja ja, esos ataques son magníficos! —grita John.

Sandshrew da un brinco, y se sumerge en la arena.

—¡Buen trabajo Sandshrew, allí abajo podrás restaurar tus energías.

—Aguarda allí Meowth, asegúrate con una posición de defensa —ordena John.

Meowth cubre su cara con sus garras y sus abdomen con sus codos. Separa un poco sus piernas y con una mirada feroz espera el momento preciso para atacar a su enemigo.

—Necesito un buen plan —piensa Joe.

—¡¡Sandshrew saal!! —grita el entrenador—. ¡¡Usa el ataque de estrellas rápidas!!.

—¡Drew!.

El pokémon forma una esfera, Sandshrew brinca, esto provoca que la esfera rebote. Ya en el aire, el cuerpo de Sandshrew convertido en esfera se ilumina de un color dorado, la bolita comienza a girar y a crear varias estrellas de luz que caen al suelo y rebotan un poco, dichas estrellas comienzan a moverse y a girar como si tuvieran vida propia, el ataque sale disparado a gran velocidad con dirección a Meowth, las estrellas comienzan a golpear al gato, hiriéndolo un poco.

Cuando Meowth se levanta corre hacia Sandshrew y lo lastima con sus garras en el brazo derecho, una cortada se abre en este, y algunas gotas de sangre chorrean en el suelo, mientras Sandshrew lanza unos cuantos quejidos.

—Es suficiente Sandshrew ¡ven hacia acá!.

—¡Drew! —se niega.

Su mirada cambia y la ferocidad en él aumenta. Sandshrew forma la esfera de nuevo, y embiste a Meowth dos veces, después hace de nuevo su ataque de estrellas rápidas, ellas dañan a Meowth. 

Meowth ya cansado se tambalea de un lado a otro. Sandshrew le da tres bofetadas. Y después...

El cuerpo de Meowth está tendido en el suelo con una capa de arena.

—¡Has aprendido un nuevo ataque: Tumba de arena!.

—Sandshrew está vencido, este round se lo lleva: Sandshrew y su entrenador Joe —dice una voz, la cual parece de un anciano que levanta la mano con dirección a Joe.

John regresa a Meowth a su pokébola, luego de que logra desenterrarlo, felicita al pokémon por su hazaña y piensa un poco.

—Debes venir acá —le grita Joe a Sandshrew. Mientras el pokémon se niega—, tu herida está sangrando.

El pokémon se vuelve a negar, y luego se tambalea un poco, su vista se torna negra y borrosa, Sandshrew se desmaya en medio del campo de batalla.

Joe corre a recogerlo.

—Tendremos diez minutos de receso, puedes sanarle las heridas a tu Sandshrew, mientras ordenaré que aspiren toda la arena del saló porque tu pokémon ya fue vencido.

—Está bien —dice Joe.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Sandshrew, tal vez sea mejor que estés desmayado, así cuando te ponga la poción no te arderá. También te voy a cubrir tu herida con unas cuantas vendas.

Joe rocía un spray, que por el color rojo se sabe que es una poción. El chico se espera a que la poción surta efecto, después el brazo derecho de Sandshrew es cubierto por unas vendas.

El anciano que le dio un consejo a Joe, y l que anunció la derrota de Meowth aparece en escena.

—Por favor acompáñame Joe.

Joe se levanta de donde está sentado, y con Sandshrew en brazos camina dirigido por el extraño viejo.

—Vamos a limpiar el salón de arena, es por eso que queremos que estés aquí, debes decidir qué pokémon escogerás en el próximo round, John está haciendo lo mismo —explica—. Nos encargaremos de Sandshrew.

El pokémon pasa de brazos de Joe, a brazos del anciano.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —añade.

El anciano y Sandshrew desaparecen del cuarto, y un timbre empieza a sonarse, lo que le recuerda que los diez minutos han pasado.

Al llegar allí, Joe ve el salón de nuevo todo en color blanco, e incluso la tierra y las piedras.

El chico se aprieta un poco sus guanteras y flexiona sus manos.

—¿Listo Joe? —pregunta John que aparece de repente.

—Ajá —responde, mientras se quita la chamarra que cubre su torso, dejando ver una camiseta azul.

—A la cuenta de tres... —dice John.

—Una...

Joe prepara su pokébola, y John tambien.

—Dos...

El chico rubio se quita un pequeño fleco que le cubre sus ojos, y se lo coloca detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—Tres... —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando lanzan sus respectivas pokébolas a la vez.

De la pokébola de John sale un grande y poderoso Swellow que bate sus enormes y azules alas.

De la de Joe sale el pequeño Pidgey (solo pequeño en tamaño porque en espíritu es enorme) que repite su nombre conforme se sostiene en el aire.

—¡Swellow embiste a ese Pidgey!.

—¡Sweeeeee!.

El ave se desliza rápido por el aire con la única intención de vencer a Pidgey y consecutivamente a su entrenador.

Pidgey hace una huida por la parte de arriba, logrando esquivar el ataque de su adversario con facilidad, mientras el ave se queja por haber fallado ese ataque.

—Sweeee Sweeeellow sweeee (la próxima vez no fallaré).

—Pidgey Piiiiidgey  Pidgey (eso lo veremos) —dice desafiante el pokémon de Joe.

La rivalidad entre los dos pokémon voladores crece en cuanto cada uno cruza unas palabras.

—¡¡Pidgey usa tu ataque de ráfaga!! —le grita Joe.

—Pidgey.

—¡¡Swellow mantente quieto en un solo lugar!!.

—¡Sweee!.

Pidgey comienza a mover sus alas muy rápido, grandes cantidades de viento son provocado por estas, dicho viento levanta polvo blanco de la tierra. Swellow por su parte tiene algunas dificultades para mantenerse quieto.

—Swellow podrá resistir ese ataque si se queda allí —piensa John.

Después Swellow es arrastrado por el aire, cuando un siente un dolor intenso en su abdomen que lo deja sin respiración, se da cuenta de que Pidgey lo había logrado embestir.

John gruñe, mientras ve que su pokémon cae.

—¡¡Noooo!!.

Swellow tose un poco mientras ve que su entrenador se acerca, John le acaricia la cabeza cuando su aliento regresa a la normalidad. Se vuelve a elevar y batiendo sus alas se acerca a la mitad del campo de batalla.

Los dos pokémon se miran fijamente unos segundo, cuando John le ordena a su pokémon que use agilidad.

El ave azul de cuello rojo se mueve rápidamente hacia Pidgey logrando embestirlo una vez cerca de él.

Pidgey queda un poco herido por el ataque de su enemigo. Cuando Swellow vuelve a usar agilidad moviéndose de un lado a otro. Pidgey vuelve a recibir otra embestida.

Joe gruñe mientras piensa: —Si dejo que vuelvan embestir a Pidgey de esa manera quedaré fuera en el segundo round.

—Pidgey vuela en picada y muévete constantemente.

Swellow trata de embestir a Pidgey, pero este hace lo que su entrenador le ordena y el ataque falla su objetivo.

Luego el pokémon de Joe vuela en dirección horizontal tratando de escapar de Swellow quien vuela por todo el salón haciendo su ataque de agilidad.

Pidgey es derribado por otra de las embestidas, el cansancio en ese pokémon aumenta.

El pokémon de John trata de golpear a la preevolución de Pidgeotto una vez más, pero el ave no logra atacar a Pidgey, escapándose una vez más de las garras de la derrota.

Pidgey vuela débilmente, mientras Joe lo anima, pero Swellow golpea al pequeño con su cuerpo una vez más. Pidgey cae vencido.

—¡Nooo Pidgey!.

—La victoria de este round es para Swellow y el líder de gimnasio John —anuncia el anciano. 

—¡¡Ve Natu!!

—Natu tu.

—+Estoy seguro de que tú puedes vencerlo Natu —habla Joe telepáticamente en la mente de la pequeña ave.

—+Claro Joe, solo confía en mi —dice el ave guiñándole un ojo a Joe mientras vuela.

—Ahora el techo será abierto, para que las aves puedan luchar libremente en el aire —vuelve a decir el anciano.

El techo se divide por la mitad en dos partes que se van abriendo de par en par. Algo así como una jaula encierra a Joe y al líder de gimnasio, cubriendo solo la mitad del cuerpo con la celda. Las plataformas que pisan cada unos de los entrenadores se eleva hasta lo alto, los dos pokémon suben también, para sostener la batalla allá.

—Con que esta celda es para que no caigamos al vacío —piensa el chico.

—+Natu, ese Swellow va a usar su agilidad para tratar de embestirte, quiero que te tele transportes a cada segundo para que sus ataques fallen ¿comprendes?.

—+Entendido mi general —dice Natu haciendo un movimiento de una ala como si estuviera saludando a un militar.

—¡QUE COMIENCE EL ROUND 3! —grita el anciano desde abajo.

—¡¡Usa agilidad Swellow!!.

—Sweeee.

Las manchas en el aire revelan que Swellow está usando su agilidad. Natu por su parte comienza a tele transportarse de un lado a otro, causando asombro en John y su pokémon.

—+¡Atácalo Natu!.

—+Sí, espera un momento. Tengo que predecir bien donde aparecerá la próxima vez.

Natu se queda quieto, Swellow vuela frente a él para embestirlo, Natu se transporta telepáticamente detrás de su enemigo y así la pluma roja en la cabeza de Natu comienza a brillar al igual que sus ojos, avisando que un rayo psíquico viene en camino. El rayo se estrella con Swellow, hiriéndolo y agotándolo.

—+¡Anulación!.

El cuerpo de Natu resplandece de color azul, al igual que el de Swellow, que comienza a moverse de una manera extraña controlado por el pokémon de Joe.

La pluma y los ojos de Natu vuelven a brillar, todo a sus alrededores queda oculto en sombras, cuando un rayo negro le causa a Swellow la derrota.

—¡¡LA VICTORIA DEL TERCER ROUND ES PARA NATU Y JOE!!.

En eso las plataformas bajan y el techo se cierra.

—Ahora, pelearemos de nuevo en tierra —dice John liberándose de la celda de seguridad.

—Está bien —contesta Joe con una mirada seria.

—Usaré al primer pokémon que capturé ¡¡Veee Furret!!.

La pokébola se abre dejando ver a un pokémon de cuerpo alargado y pelaje pardo, con una simpática sonrisa y cara graciosa.

—Fuuurret.

—¡¡Natu, regresa!! Yo también escojo a mi primer y más fuerte pokémon ¡¡Eevee es tu turno!!.

—Uuuuiii.

El pokémon le guiña un ojo a su entrenador y muestra una linda sonrisa, da un salto al campo de batalla y se prepara para pelear moviendo su cola sin parar.

—Antes de empezar la batalla quiero que lleven a mi Pidgey a la enfermería —dice Joe.

El desconocido anciano se acerca y toma la pokébola. Para atender al pokémon dentro de ella.

 —¡COMIENCEN CON LA BATALLA! —grita el réferi antes de irse.

—¡¡Usa tu agilidad!! —gritan los dos entrenadores a la par.

Sus respectivos pokémon corren velozmente por todo el campo de batalla en una demostración de fuerza y rapidez. Por un momento no se ve nada más que manchas en el aire de los dos pokémon contrincantes.

—¡Uuuiii! —gruñe Eevee.

—¡Fuuurret!.

Los dos pokémon paran de correr por órdenes de los dos jóvenes y se paran uno a cada lado del campo. La tierna mirada en los dos pokémon ha desaparecido, y ha sido sustituida por ojos desafiantes y llenos de rivalidad.

—¡Embestida! —gritan los dos.

Los dos pokémon de tipo normal corren hacia lados contrario con intenciones de atacar a su adversario. Eevee brinca y derriba a Furret.

—¡Ui! —el pokémon evolutivo embiste a Furret logrando que está en el piso.

Eevee trata de golpear a su contrincante dos veces más, pero Furret rueda y esquiva los ataques.

Furret lanza un ataque de cola a Eevee, que cae lastimado destrozando la tierra a su paso. Después el pokémon evolutivo queda noqueado con un ataque de cuerpo.

Los dos pokémon luchaban uno a uno derribándose con sus embestidas y cabezazos. La batalla era muy reñida, los dos demostraban su velocidad y fuerza, con una considerable cantidad de energía que tarde o temprano los agotaría si la seguían gastando.

—¡¡Eevee bola de las sombras!!.

—¡¡Uiiii!!.

En su hocico el pokémon evolutivo crea una esfera de energía negra que crece conforme pasan los segundos. La esfera es disparada hacia el pokémon scout que observa todo como si nada estuviera pasando.

La esfera se colapsa en Furret y...

KABOOM

Se escucha una explosión que levanta demasiado polvo. Cuando este se dispersa no parece haber sucedido nada, Furret sigue en pie. La bola se desvaneció en cuanto tocó el cuerpo del pokémon de tipo normal, para sorpresa de Joe e Eevee.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, deberías saber que los ataques de tipo fantasma no logran hacerle daño a uno de tipo normal.

—¿Qué, no puede ser? —dice Joe gruñendo.

—¡¡Es hora de que ataques tú Furret, golpe de cuerpo!! —grita John apuntando a Eevee.

Furret corre meneando su alargado cuerpo, para sorpresa de Eevee, este le cae encima provocándole dolor al pokémon evolutivo.

—¡¡Eevee, noooo!!.

El pokémon empieza a respirar agitadamente, después se levanta con dificultad.

—¡¡Ataque de cuerpo otra vez!!.

Furret corre y golpea de nuevo a Eevee, una de los huesos de su pierna delantera derecha queda torcido. El pokémon grita quejándose por el dolor.

—El anciano me lo dijo: la velocidad no te salvará, sino el enfoque que tengas en la batalla. Eevee es muy rápido, pero eso no nos salvará ahora, porque Furret tiene el mismo nivel de rapidez —piensa Joe.

—¡Eevee concéntrate: y cuando crees que sea el momento adecuado, ataca!!.

—Uuii.

El pokémon cierra los ojos después de afirmar. Furret pone una cara de "¿slow?".

—¡Vamos Furret no les hagas caso, solo están perdiendo el tiempo, usa tu golpe de cuerpo una vez más!!.

La evolución de Sentret reacciona unos segundos después de que se le da la orden. Sus patas delanteras y traseras comienzan a moverse en conjunto a toda velocidad, con dirección a Eevee.

Joe observa la batalla desesperado. Mientras, alguien cubierto en sombras arriba en los asientos del mini-estadio observa la batalla.

Furret se acerca a Eevee, mientras el pequeño pokémon color pardo abre los ojos y moviéndose ágilmente esquiva la embestida de Furret, para después proporcionarle una tacleada.

Furret cae, cuando Eevee le muerde su rabo.

—FURRET ES VENCIDO —anuncia el réferi luego de que el pokémon del líder de gimnasio trata de levantarse, pero sus tambaleantes piernas lo hacen que caiga de nuevo.

—Regresa Furret, veee...

—Regresa Eevee, veee Natu...

Los dos chicos lanzan su pokebola, pero, la de John contiene un pokémon  misterioso.

Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo.

**Esta historia continuara... **


	16. El conejo de la luna

**El conejo de la luna.**

°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°

En el capítulo anterior Joe combatía contra John el líder de gimnasio, Eevee había vencido a su pokémon Furret, pero como había recibido mucho daño durante la batalla el pokémon evolutivo quedó inconsciente.

Al término del round los dos entrenadores lanzaron nuevas pokébolas, Joe escogió a Natu, pero John había elegido a un pokémon misterioso.

—¡¡Pokébola veee!! —grita el líder rubio al mismo tiempo en que lanza la esfera bicolor, la luz roja es expulsada y con ella un pokémon:

Un extraño conejo de color rosa sale con orejas del doble tamaño que su cuerpo, en ellas dibujada la forma de una luna menguante. Sus ojos rojos exageradamente grandes y unas enchinadas pestañas coquetas, en su frente la marca de la luna, una piernas alargadas y un cuerpo delgado.

—¡Haaaaarebbit! —bosteza el pokémon.

Joe saca su pokédex, el cual dice:

—Harebbit. El pokémon conejo, este pokémon tiene una velocidad sorprendente, y sus saltos son magníficamente altos. Aun no se sabe si considerar a este pokémon como tipo normal o como tipo peleador, ya que la mayoría de los ataques que usa son de este último tipo. Las orejas que son del doble del tamaño que su cuerpo le ayudan a balancearse mientras corre o en la batalla. Se dice que usa un poder devastador en batalla, normalmente este pokémon es pacífico y le gusta admirar a la luna, emitiendo un hermoso canto que es capaz de relajar a cualquier ser viviente.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclama Joe.

Desde los asientos del mini-estadio una voz se escucha:

—¡Joe debes tener mucho cuidado con ese pokémon!.

El chico voltea hacia arriba y ve a Amhy.

—Amhy aquí estás —grita—, y ¿cómo te fue?.

La chica cierra sus ojos y muestra una sonrisa, mientras que cierra su puño y muestra el dedo pulgar como diciendo: "Magnífico".

El simpático Natu se sostiene en los aires esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

—¿Listos para la batalla? —pregunta el réferi—. Una... dos... comiencen...

—¡Harebbit usa patada de salto!.

—¡Natu, teletranspórtate!.

El pokémon conejo da un salto y lanza una patada en el lugar en que se encuentra Natu, este a tiempo logra teletransportarse detrás del pokémon, y (Harebbit) destruye la tierra que toca con su extremidad. Harebbit gira y lanza una patada para atrás, Natu esquiva el ataque por un pelo (o por una pluma).

Harebbit trata de vencer a Natu atacándolo consecutivamente con sus poderosos manotazos, pero la agilidad de la pequeña ave psíquica es perfecta para que ninguno de los puñetazos pueda alcanzarlo.

—¡Puño de fuego Harebbit! —ordena John.

El pokémon estira su mano derecha hacia atrás y esta comienza a encenderse de un fuego rojo mezclado con anaranjado. 

—¡Haaaaaaare! —grita el pokémon cuando golpea a Natu lanzándolo unos metros más allá.

—Tu tuuu —grita el pequeño de dolor.

—¡Natu, recuperación! —ordena Joe.

El pokémon psíquico comienza a brillar. El fulgor blanco hace que Natu recupere la mayor parte de sus energías. Natu guiña un ojo a Joe, mientras que este le sonríe a su pokémon.

—¡Harebbit trata de atrapar a esa ave! —grita John.

—¡Hare Hare!.

El pokémon da grandes saltos y trata de cazar a Natu, pero este usa su agilidad para salir huyendo de allí.

—¡No dejes que te atrape Natu!—grita Joe—.¡Anulación!.

El ave hace una seña y la pluma en la cabeza brilla, después un aura azul rodea al conejo y como por arte de magia comienza a flotar volviéndose inmóvil.

—¡¡H... Ha... re!! —gime el pokémon tratando de resistirse.

—Creo que esa anulación es demasiado débil para mi pokémon —dice John en un tono presuntuoso.

—¡Vamos Harebbit!.

El pokémon cierra sus ojos y comienza a moverse a duras penas, Natu pierde el control de su anulación y el aura que sostenía al conejo desaparece, haciendo que este caiga al suelo. Luego se levanta y jadea un poco por la energía que gastó al tratar de contrarrestar el ataque de su oponente.

—¡¡Usa tus puñetazos Harebbit!!.

El pokémon repite su nombre y da un gran salto, potentes y veloces puñetazos tratan de herir a Natu, este difícilmente los esquiva.

—¡Tu tu! —grita el pokémon apurado.

—Natu no resistirá mucho tiempo —piensa Joe.

El conejo da un golpe a Natu y lo tira unos metro más allá chocando con la pared.

—Tu pokémon logró darle un golpe a Natu —grita Joe.

—No fue un golpe, fueron tres... —corrobora John—. Los golpes de Harebbit son tan rápidos que una persona normal vería que es un solo golpe el que da, pero no es así, sino que lanza varios golpes consecutivos.

—¡Este pokémon es muy veloz! —piensa—. ¡Natu levántate!.

El pokémon psíquico hace un gran esfuerzo en levantarse pero lo logra.

Harebbit se lanza contra Natu, y avanzando a grandes saltos, Joe habla telepáticamente con Natu.

—Cuando se acerque usa tu rayo psíquico!.

Natu afirma, el pokémon da un último salto y se prepara para proporcionarle un puñetazo al ave. Los ojos de Natu comienzan a resplandecer al mismo tiempo que la pluma roja en su cabeza, un rayo de color dorado-azulado es disparado lanzando a Harebbit contra la pared rasgando la tierra blanca a su paso.

John gruñe lleno de furia.

—¡¡Vamos Harebbit, poder oculto!!.

—¡Hare Hare bbit! —afirma.

—¿Poder oculto? —pregunta Joe intrigado en voz alta.

—Así es... —contesta el líder de gimnasio.

El conejo rosa se eleva por los aires, levanta sus alargadas manos formando una esfera de luz blanquecina, sus orejas en constante movimiento por el aire que ocasiona el poder vuelan de lado a lado, los ojos del pokémon comienza a brillar, la bola de energía se rodea por algo que parece electricidad blanca, el pokémon prepara su poder y hace un movimiento como si fuera a disparar un kame-hame-ha.

—¡¡¡HAAAAAAARE!!!.

La esfera es lanzada y choca con al tierra enfrente de Natu, la bola se va haciendo más grande impactándose en el cuerpo de Natu.

El conejo desciende y encuentra a su adversario en el suelo.

—¡Vamos Natu levántate!.

—¡Tu... tu!.

—¡Levántate, vamos tú puedes!.

—No se levantará —dice John pesimista.

—¡¡Vamos Natu, tú puedes!! —grita Amhy desde los asientos.

Natu levanta su pesado cuerpo y usa recuperación aunque Joe no le haya dicho nada.

—¡Hipnosis! —ordena Joe.

—¡No lo mires a los ojos! —ordena el líder, pero demasiado tarde, los ojos de Natu han comenzado a brillar y a hipnotizar a Harebbit.

—¡Esa hipnosis tan débil no funcionará! ¿verdad Harebbit?.

—¡Ha.. hare!.

Ell pokémon con movimientos torpes trata de atacar a Natu, pero este los esquiva, un último golpe es proporcionado, Natu cae, pero vuelve a pararse. Harebbit cae profundamente dormido.

El réferi se espera unos segundos y...

—¡HAREBBIT HA QUEDADO DORMIDO, EL DUELO LO HA GANADO EL ENTRENADOR JOE Y SUS POKÉMON!.

—¡¡¡Sííííííííííííí!!! —grita el chico cargando a Natu quien también festeja.

Amhy baja y corre a abrazar a Joe, los dos se sonrojan y rápidamente se suelta.

—Fe... felicidades Joe —dice ella aún roja y con un tono de pena.

—¡Nooo! —grita John arrodillándose.

Joe se acerca al líder, quien se levanta, los dos se dan la mano y este último le entrega a Joe la medalla Luna. La cual es blanca en forma de luna menguante y con algunas líneas plateadas adornándola.

—¡¡La medalla Luna es mía!! —grita Joe (Otra forma de decir como lo hace Ash "tengo la medalla x".

Joe recoge a sus pokémon de la enfermería, los cuales felices de que su entrenador haya ganado el duelo se sienten mejor. 

—No lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda amigos —dice Joe.

Los chicos y los pokémon salen del edificio y directamente van al centro, compran unas cuantas botanas y celebran la victoria de los dos entrenadores. Invitan a Hiro y a varios del centro pokémon, incluyendo a la enfermera Joy y a sus Chansey.

"Gracias amigos les dice Joe a Rattata, Natu, Eevee, Sandshrew, Pidgey, Hiro y por último a Amhy dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

La noche pasa y la celebración apenas comienza, un día nuevo los esperará mañana.

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 16: La rebelión pokémon.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°.~.°

La mañana llega a toda ciudad Magenta (lógico), Joe y Amhy aun conservan la sonrisa de haber ganado el día anterior en el gimnasio.

—Amhy , cuéntame cómo estuvo tu duelo.

—Está bien, mira primero...

***

Después de una media hora de haber relatado la historia los dos entrenadores se visten y salen a la cafetería a desayunar algo.

De repente un entrenador extraño entra al centro gritando asustado.

—¡¡¡LOS POKÉMON DEL BOSQUE SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS!!!.

Joy trata de calmar al hombre con un vaso de agua, nadie presta atención a sus palabras, excepto Amhy y Joe:

—Con calma, explícame qué pasó —dice la bella enfermera.

—Estábamos un amigo y yo paseando por el bosque, cuando de repente nuestros pokémon comenzaron a comportarse de una manera extraña, así de simple, y no sabemos qué fue lo que los hizo reaccionar así, nos comenzaron a atacar.

Los dos chicos salen del centro con sus pokémon decididos a investigar los alrededores del bosque. En el camino se encuentran a Hiro quien ha visto a más gente alarmada porque pokémon salvajes los han atacado.

—Y eso fue todo lo que alcancé a oír amigos —explica—, es por eso que estoy decidido a ir a ver qué pasa.

—Te acompañamos —dice Amhy.

—Sí, nosotros también íbamos a ir para allá —explica Joe.

Los tres chicos corren velozmente, se adentran al bosque, el cual se ve completamente diferente, solitario y tranquilo, no tan lleno de vida como está normalmente.

—Esta tranquilidad me asusta —dice Amhy.

—No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré —dice Hiro con un tono heroico.

—A mi no me asusta, pero no me gusta para nada —dice Joe.

Más allá logran ver una figura humana, un muchacho de algunos diecisiete años y rubio con una gorra negra.

—Ese es John, ¡¡HOLA JOHN, ACÁ ESTAMOS!!.

El chico voltea y pronto varios Rattata, Weedle, Caterpie y Pidgey tratan de ahuyentarlos con sus embestidas.

—¡¡Abra, escudo mental!!.

El pokémon coloca sus dos dedos índice (si es que tiene) en sus sienes y un escudo invisible los protege a los cuatro de los ataques de los pokémon salvajes.

—Estoy investigando qué es lo que está pasando acá, ¿qué hacen ustedes? —pregunta John.

—Exactamente lo mismo que tú —contesta Hiro.

Los cuatro chicos avanzan, y unos metros más allá se escucha algo raro.

—¿Qué son esos zumbidos? —pregunta Amhy.

—¡¡Son Beedrill, abajo antes de que nos vean!! —grita John al mismo tiempo en que los cuatro se acuestan pecho-tierra.

—Estuvimos cerca —dice Joe dando un suspiro viendo  que los Beedrill ya se han alejado.

Amhy, Joe, Hiro y John continúan su recorrido. El bosque cada vez se vuelve más oscuro, dándole un aspecto tenebroso, de pronto tres sombras trepan un árbol, los chicos se asustan.

—¡Son tres Spinarak! —grita John.

Los pokémon comienzan a lanzar unos fluidos de color blanco a los chicos, pero Amhy ordena a Abra que haga un escudo mental.

—¡Traten de no lastimarlos! —ruega John.

—Lo sé ¡Natu, hipnosis! —grita Joe al tiempo en que a su pokémon le brillan los ojos, causando un profundo sueño en las arañas de tipo veneno, quienes quedan colgadas de los árboles por sus telarañas. 

Los cuatro se alejan de allí. Unos metro más lejos, cinco pares de ojos rojos alumbran la oscuridad.

—¿Qué son esos pokémon? —dice Amhy asustada.

—Son Murkrow —dice John—. Debemos tener precaución.

—Vamos a caminar cautelosamente —propone Hiro.

—No creo que funcione, debemos estar preparados —dice Joe—, Natu, mantente alerta.

—Tu tu...

—Tú también Abra —dice Amhy.

—¡Sppringfair saal!.

—¡Tú también sal Harebbit!.

—¡Hare Hare!.

Después de que nuestros amigos y sus pokémon dan unos cuantos pasos los Murkrow comienzan a alarmarse y a hacer ruido con sus alas y con sus chasquidos.

—Creo que están apunto de atacarnos —dice John.

—¿Pero, qué diablos les pasará? —dice Joe un poco molesto y observando detenidamente cada movimiento de las aves negras.

Los cuervos brincan de las ramas y comienzan a atacarlos.

—¡Harebbit, usa tu hipnosis!.

—Bbiiiiiit.

Los enormes ojos rojos del conejos comienzan a brillar, al mismo tiempo los Murkrow caen al piso completamente dormidos.

Amhy, John, Hiro y Joe planean irse a gatas durante el camino para llegar a lo profundo del bosque.

—Esto es muy ridículo -_-U —dice Amhy.

—Lo sé, pero es para nuestra seguridad —le contesta Joe.

Unos ruidos se logran escucharse a lo lejos...

—Escuchan eso... —dice Hiro tratando de agudizar su oído.

—Sí, es algo así como agua cayendo desde alguna parte... —dice John "parando la oreja".

Los cuatro entrenadores se ponen de pie y corren hacia delante, tratando de buscarle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Miren la cascada —dice el líder de gimnasio animadamente.

Cantidades de agua azulada caen desde una altura de unos cuatro metros, provocando que al bajar se cree una espuma blanca.

Una extraña esfera del color del arcoiris flota soltando chispas doradas a su paso. Luego una melodiosa voz logra escucharse.

—¡La la la la laaaaa!.

—¡¡Qué hermosa canción!! *_* —dice Amhy.

—Sí, también te relaja como la de Harebbit —dice John.

—Tienes razón —dice Hiro.

El pokémon conejo se acerca a la orilla del río y comienza a entonar la misma canción que despide la esfera del color del arcoiris.

—La esfera desciende lentamente y desaparece, un pequeño pokémon de cabellos verdes (un cuerno rosa en el centro de la cabeza) y una túnica blanca comienza a bailar y a cantar con Harebbit

Joe, Hiro y Amhy sacan sus respectivos pokédex.

—Ralts. La pequeña pokémon psíquica, no se sabe mucho acerca de este pokémon, ya que fue descubierto en Hoenn, solo se sabe que cuando está muy feliz, enojada o triste puede controlar las mentes de otros seres vivos para bien o para mal.

—Ah ya veo —exclama Joe.

***

—*Hola, me llamo Natu ¿ se puede saber por qué estás feliz? —pregunta el ave.

—*Sí, porque puedo predecir el futuro y sé que este día un entrenador vendrá y me llevará con el haciéndome muy feliz —dice la pequeña.

—*Pues sí, puede que ese entrenador sea Joe —dice Natu.

—*O puede ser mi Hiro-chan —dice Sppringfair.

—*O John —dice Harebbit.

***

—Hola pequeña, me llamo Joe, ¿quieres unirte a mi grupo? —dice el chico muy amablemente tomándole la mano.

La pequeña psíquica se sonroja y salta a brazos de Joe aceptando su propuesta.

—Ah, yo quería quedarme con ella —dice Amhy.

—Lo siento, pro me ha escogido a mi —dice Joe presumido.

Los chicos salen del bosque en donde todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, le cuentan lo sucedido a la enfermera Joy, y se despiden de todos allí, porque ahora partirán a ciudad Ébano.

—¿Hiro, estás seguro de que no quieres ir con nosotros? —dice Amhy sonrojada.

—No, aun tengo que enfrentar a John, tal vez luego los alcance en su viaje —explica—. Pero ojalá nos mantengamos en contacto.

—Adiós John, Hiro, enfermera Joy —se despide Joe.

—Enfermera Joy, me despides del pequeño Bubball.

—Claro Amhy.

***

—Miren Pidgey, Rattata, Eevee Y Sandshrew quiero presentarles a Ralts —dice—. Natu ya la conocía.

—¡Rattata!.

—¡Pidgey!.

—¡Uuuiiii!.

—¡Drew drew!.

Con una miembro nuevo en el equipo y con una nueva medalla ganada Amhy y Joe se despiden de ciudad Magenta dejando a varios amigos allá, aunque nuevos retos los esperarán en su viaje.

**Fin del capítulo...**

********************************************************************************

Bueno, por fin terminé este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, aunque no está muy bien hecho, porque lo hice con prisa.

Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews y les pido que lo sigan haciendo.

También quiero felicitar a Ashley Sketchit por haber cumplido un año hace poco de hacer "poder pokémon", uno de los mejores fics de fanfiction.net en la categoría de pokémon en español, y lo digo enserio.

No sé si lo que puse de Ralts en el pokédex sea cierto, pero lo puse nada más así.

Cualquier comentario o duda o algo por el estilo mandarlo a slave4u99@hotmail.com.

Hasta la vista...!!!


	17. ¿Quién es la hembra y quién el macho?

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 17: **

**¿Quién es la hembra y quién el macho?.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

*************************

Después de que nuestros amigos salieron de ciudad Magenta con una medalla en las manos, se encontraban en la ruta 13, camino a ciudad Ébano, no sabían qué dificultades y beneficios les esperaban allá, pero caminaban con la firme decisión de afrontar cualquier problema que se les presentara.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar para que prepares la comida mientras que entreno a los pokémon ¿no crees Amhy? —propone Joe.

—¿¡Crees que yo voy a preparar la comida!? Estás loco O_O+ —contesta ella.

—Por favor Amhy, y voy a entrenar a tus pokémon también —dice él nuevamente.

—No, no y no.

—¿Todavía estás celosa porque yo me quedé con Ralts? —pregunta—. Yo no tengo la culpa que ella me haya elegido para ser su entrenador.

—¡¡¡No estoy enojada por eso!!!.

—¿Entonces por qué?.

—Pues por... por... pues porque quiero.

Al fin los dos se ponen de acuerdo y Joe entrena a los pokémon, mientras que Amhy prepara la comida.

***

—Entrenarán por parejas —grita Joe—. Eevee con Pichu, Natu con Pidgey, Ralts con Rattata, Sandshrew con Abra. ¿Listos? Uno, dos, tres... comiencen.

Pichu intenta atacar con sus attack trueno a Eevee, pero este los evita con sus ataques de rapidez.

—¡Pichu pi!.

—*Trata de acertar Pichu, ja ja ja, vamos —dice el pequeño pokémon evolutivo cuando esquiva los rayos amarillos del ratón eléctrico.

Las dos aves; Natu y Pidgey tratan de embestirse en los aires, lo único que se puede observar son las manchas de aire que estos dejan cuando vuelan a altas velocidades semejando millones de estrellas fugaces que caen del cielo. 

Rattata intenta embestir a Ralts con sus ataques rápidos, pero la pequeña haciendo gala de sus habilidades psíquicas esquivaba con escudos invisibles producidos por su mente.

—*¡Esta vez no fallaré! —avisa la rata lanzándose contra el escudo mental de la pequeña psíquica tratando de romperlo.

Sandshrew por su parte hacía que a Abra le costara trabajo saber donde aparecería la próxima vez escondiéndose dentro de la tierra.

—*¿Dónde aparecerás? Ah... ya sé, ¡por ahí! —grita Abra al mismo tiempo en que se teleporta para evitar cualquier ataque del pokémon de tierra cuando este salga de ella.

—¡Vamos Pidgey y Natu, vuelen en picada como si trataran de embestir a alguien que está en tierra! —ordena Joe.

—¡Pidgey! (ok).

—Na tu tu (de acuerdo).

Los dos pokémon se lanzan al mismo tiempo y casi tan rápido como el sonido despedazan el cielo debajo de ellos.

—¡Otra vez, pero más rápido! —ordena Joe de nuevo.

—*Eso tratamos —contestan los dos a la vez, mientras intentan  mejorar el truco.

Rattata trataba de romper la barrera que Ralts usaba para protegerse.

—¡Rattata trata de distraer a Ralts con tu ataque de agilidad!.

—¡Rat! —dice la pequeña criatura morada.

—¡Ralts, tú no debilites tu escudo!.

—¡Raaalts!.

—¡Ahora Rattata golpea con todas tus fuerzas!.

—¡Rattata! —grita el pequeño lanzándose contra la protección de la psíquica.

—¡Aguanta Ralts!.

Ralts se concentra en el ataque que Rattata iba a proporcionarle y trata de mejorar sus defensas.

—*¡Llegó la hora de que tú adivines dónde apareceré Sandshew! —dice Abra dejando una mancha en el aire al teletransportarse.

—*¿Será por aquí? —el pokémon psíquico aparece del lado derecho del ratón excavador.

—*¿O por acá? —dice desapareciendo del derecho y apareciendo del lado contrario.

Sandsahrew siente que alguien le toca la espalda después de que Abra desaparece, él voltea y se lleva un gran sorpresa.

—*No, estoy acá —dice.

—*Vamos Pichu, concéntrate, tus ataques no son tan rápidos como yo —se burla Eevee.

—*Eso crees —dice el pequeño ratón eléctrico.

La corriente eléctrica que lanza Pichu se divide en dos y toma a Eevee por sorpresa dejándolo electrocutado.

—*¿Decías algo acerca de que no acertaría mis ataques? —se burla Pichu.

—¡¡¡VENGAN A COMEEER!!!  —grita Amhy desde lo lejos.

Los pokémon y Joe se acercan rápidamente cerca de un tronco que les proporcionaba sombra ya que allí comerían.

—¡Comeremos... sopas instantáneas! —grita Amhy feliz de que por fin había cocinado algo correctamente por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Sopas instantáneas? —pregunta Joe algo decepcionado y molesto.

—Así es... —contesta la chica.

—Estuviste todo este tiempo haciendo sopas instantáneas, cuando nuestras mochilas están repletas de comida que nos mandó mi mamá —se queja.

—Bueno, es lo único que se cocinar —reprocha ella.

—Está bien, ¿ya qué?.

Los pokémon y los humanos comienzan a comer desesperadamente (Bueno, Amhy no), las sopas de los platos se van acabando con cada sorbo que da cualquiera de ellos.

—Joe vamos a bañar a nuestros pokémon, llevamos tres días que no lo hacemos —dice Amhy recogiendo los platos desechables y tirándolos en un bote de basura cercano (en pleno campo y encontraron un bote, pero bueno, mis personajes son completamente ecológicos).

—Pero Amhy, estoy muy cansado, entrené a los pokémon, mientras que tú cocinabas "sopas instantáneas" —dice Joe haciendo énfasis en "sopas instantáneas".

—Ya te dije lo que pasó, además los pokémon también están cansados y no les caería nada mal un baño, necesitas tener más responsabilidad sobre tus pokémon —dice ella.

—Bueno, si me lo pones de esa manera, está bien —dice el chico con una sonrisa.

Los chicos reúnen a los pokémon y los llevan cerca de una pequeña acequia para bañarlos allí, excepto uno...

—¡¡Abra vuelve...!! —grita Amhy persiguiendo al psíquico que se tele transportaba para escapar del baño—, solo será unos minutos, además el agua no está muy fría.

El pokémon viendo que su entrenadora había hecho la maratón del día aparece en brazos de la chica y acepta ser bañado.

—¡Hasta que por fin me obedeces! —dice la chica mientras su pokémon contesta con unas risillas.

Con todos los pokémon reunidos, los chicos comienzan su labor, Joe saca una bolsa de detergente y...

—¡¡¡Espera...  ¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de estiércol?!!! O_O+—dice Amhy dirigiéndose a Joe.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —contesta el chico muy quitado de la pena—. Yo voy a bañar a mis pokémon y ¿tú?.

—Exactamente, ¿planes matar a millones de pokémon acuáticos con esa bolsa de detergente? —dice la histérica—, mejor usa jabón en barra, ese sin en cambio sí se descompone.

—Oh, está bien —dice él tomando una barra de color azul.

***

—Ahora sí quedaste muy limpia Ralts —dice Joe secando con una toalla el cabello verde de esta.

En eso Eevee se sacude y salpica a todos, mientras ríen.

—Ya terminé de cepillar a Pichu, tu turno Ralts.

—Haces muy buena tú tarea Amhy —dice Joe pasándole la toalla a Rattata.

Cinco pokémon han quedado limpios, es el turno de las aves y el ratón de tierra.

—Yo baño a Pidgey y a Natu —dice Amhy.

—Bueno yo pulo a Sandshrew —prosigue Joe.

Amhy moja un trapo con agua, lo exprime y comienza a remojar a las dos aves, las cuales contestan con pillidos de felicidad.

Joe moja otro trapo (solo que un poco menos) y lo pasa por el cuerpo de Sandshrew para remover el polvo, la mugre y la suciedad (sonó como comercial de Ariel o Ace para los de Sudamérica, o el que sea).

Los chicos terminan su tarea.

—Mira Ralts, este perfume es perfecto para chicas —dice Amhy rociando un poco de la fragancia en el aire—. Me lo compraron en ciudad Azulona, tiene olor a fresas ¿quieres un poco?.

—¡¡Raaalts!! —contesta el pokémon feliz.

—Bueno ¿quién está de acuerdo conmigo en tomar una siesta? —propone Joe

Todos lo pokémon siguen a Joe, también Amhy, se recuestan al pie de un árbol y cierran sus ojos, Pidgey y Natu suben a una rama y se posan allí.

***

Luego de unos minutos Eevee y Joe despiertan porque algo los molesta...

Escuchan unos murmullos y tratando de investigar a la causa del problema, los ruidos los llevan hasta unos arbustos, en donde encuentran una pareja de pokémon pequeños con dientes de ratón, picos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo (especialmente en la espalda) y orejas grandes, uno de color rosa y otro de color azul que se hacen cariños el uno al otro.

—¡Son Nidoran! —dice Joe sacando su pokédex.

—Pokédex analizando: Nidoran hembra. Las espinas que tiene en su cuerpo son más chicas que las del macho, con ellas puede atacar y así  envenenar a su enemigo, el tono de su piel es de color azulado. Nidoran macho. Este pokémon destaca por tener unos picos altamente letales y venenosos, defienden su territorio de depredadores y desempeñan su papel con valentía, su piel tiene un color violeta.

Eevee ve que su entrenador saca un par de pokébolas y dice:

—*Joe, no lo hagas. Mira a esos pokémon, se ven muy tiernos cortejándose, vamos a dejarlos en paz.

—Tie... tienes razón, volvamos a dormir —el  chico tenía demasiadas ganas de capturarlos, pero su pokémon tenía razón, después de esa decepción (de no poder capturar a la pareja de Nidoran) vino una alegría muy grande, Eevee había demostrado que su corazón era muy grande, ¿quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera allí.

Eevee y Joe vuelven a recostarse frente al árbol y se quedan profundamente dormidos (por no decir "jetones").

Los dos pequeños pokémon salen de su escondite y empiezan a corretear bajo el sol ignorando por completo a los humanos y a los pokémon que estaban allí dormidos.

El Nidoran macho se acerca a una planta de margaritas y corta una flor, se reúne con su compañera y se la ofrece. La pequeña la acepta y deja que el Nidoran macho se la coloque a un lado de la oreja derecha. Nidoran macho comienza a perseguir a Nidoran hembra, cuando corría esta se tropieza y el macho aprovecha para hacerle cosquillas, la hembra comienza a reír sin parar.

Después de un momento los dos se cansan de corretearse mutuamente y se acuestan en medio del solar para admirar el cielo, las nubes tenían un tono romántico esa tarde.

La Nidoran hembra le dice al macho que mirara una nube con forma de corazón, él la mira y se sonroja, después de un momento los pequeños pokémon duermen profundamente, teniendo sueños que comparten juntos (Aaahhh... el amor...).

Luego de una hora nuestros amigos despiertan y logran ver como tristemente un Spearow ataca a la pareja de Nidoran, el macho en un intento de proteger a su compañera recibe picotazos de manera despiadada del pokémon pájaro, el macho cae demasiado exhausto y herido.

—¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!! —grita Joe—. ¡Pidgey, embístelo en picada como practicamos!!.

—¡Pidgey!.

Pidgey se lanza contra su enemigo, el Spearow trata de esquivar la embestida, pero la velocidad de Pidgey es aun mayor, y el ave rapaz cae herida.

—¡Eres mío! —grita Joe lanzándole una pokébola.

El pokémon queda capturado luego de unos instantes en que la luz roja de la pokébola había dejado de parpadear.

La pokébola desaparece en manos de Joe, comprendiendo lo que el profesor Willis le había dicho al inicio de su viaje "los entrenadores solo pueden conservar seis pokémon con ellos".

Amhy corre hacia donde se encuentra el ratón violeta y le aplica una poción.

—Pronto estarás bien —dice la chica.

La hembra preocupada grita tratando de hacer reaccionar a su pareja:

—¡¡Nido, nidooo!!

—No te preocupes pequeña, él estará bien dentro de pronto —dice Joe cargando al pequeño ratón y tratando de tranquilizar a la hembra.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo rojizo era muy semejante al corazón de Nidoran hembra que acababa de ser lastimado.

El pequeño Nidoran despierta y mira a su alrededor tratando de localizar a su pequeña amante, cuando el pokémon azulado lo mira corre a lamerle las mejillas a su compañero.

Todos logran ver que el Nidoran macho ya se había recuperado y con una gran sonrisa se acercan para observarlo.

—Ojalá yo pudiera entrenar a esos dos pokémon, no dejaría que nada malo les pasara, y además los protegería d cualquier depredador, pero eso solo lo pueden decidir ellos —piensa Joe.

Los dos chicos miran que la Nidoran comienzan a hablar, los dos se dicen palabras cariñosas, el Nidoran hembra se acerca a Joe y le dice:

—*Queremos ser parte de su equipo pokémon, pero con una condición —dice.

Joe mira su pokétalk y le dice animado.

—Claro.

—*Que nos mantengas fuera de las pokébolas todo el tiempo, porque queremos estar juntos siempre.

La plática la prosigue el Nidoran macho que se levanta un poco.

—*Y que pase lo que pase la protegerás aunque yo no esté —dice dirigiéndose a la Nidoran hembra.

—¡Por supuesto!.

Joe feliz de la vida pasa la noche, porque por fin tiene dos pokémon nuevos, bueno, pero solo esta pareja decidirá lo que le pase en el futuro con Joe. Las horas aumentarán durante la noche así como los amigos durante el viaje.

Todos se despiden a la hora de ir a la cama, los dos Nidoran se despiden con un tierno beso.

—¡Que pasen todos buenas noche! —dice Amhy feliz.

Esta historia continuará...

**Fin del capítulo...**

**********************************

Bueno, este capítulo me salió un poquitín rosa, pero ni modo, esa era la esencia de esta parte.

Lo del jabón me recordó a un primo que se escondía en el baño y se empezaba a comer los jabones (me decía que sabían a chocolate), pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Cualquier tipo de aportación o si no entendieron alguna parte manden un mail a slave4u99@hotmail.com, me mantendré en contacto con ustedes.

Esperando que hayan disfrutado este capítulo me despido (esperen el siguiente).

Bye...!!!


	18. Un grito ahogado

**Mundo pokémon.**

**Capítulo 18: Un grito ahogado y una disculpa inesperada.**

***************************************************************************************

Las tiendas de campaña aun estaban cerradas, nuestros personajes seguían durmiendo tranquilamente.

El campo comenzaba a ser iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. El cielo empezaba a tornarse de un hermoso azul claro, mientras que la luna comenzaba a desfigurarse en medio de aquel gigantesco firmamento.

Algunos Sunflora ya abrían sus pétalos mostrando su radiante cara alegre con la cual todos los días recibían al sol.

—¡Flooora! —gritan el grupo de hermosas flores de pétalos amarillentos.

Eevee y Pichu salían de una de las tiendas, para admirar el hermoso amanecer.

—*Se respira un aire muy agradable ¿verdad Pichu? —dice Eevee llenando sus pulmones de aire.

—*Tienes razón, a estas horas es cuando uno disfruta más el día —Pichu dice—. ¡Qué milagro que Joe no se levantó hoy a ver el amanecer, le gustan tanto.

—*Lo que pasa es que anoche tuvo una discusión con Amhy, y no pudo dormir, se la pasó la mayor parte dando vueltas y gruñendo de lo enfurecido que estaba.

—*Esos chicos no paran de pelear —dice el ratón amarillo—, aunque del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

—Ja, ja, ja, es cierto, no me los puedo imaginar a ellos dos como pareja —ríe Eevee.

En eso, la pareja de Nidoran sale de la tienda de Amhy, con unos ojos dormilones.

—*¡Buenos días chicos! —saluda el macho.

—*¡Buenos días!  —saludan los dos a la par con una sonrisa.

Un bostezo se oye dentro de la tienda de Joe y luego este sale de allí.

—Buenos... días chicos —saluda Joe con unos ojos muy hinchados y una voz demasiado apagada (por el sueño).

—¡¡Uuuii!!.

***

Así como el sol está tratando de vencer a la noche y salir por el oriente nada me detendrá a mi, ni a mi sueño de ser el mejor en este viaje, mis amigos me apoyan aunque no todos estén de acuerdo en algunas de las cosas que decido (Amhy).

Creo que mi equipo ha ido creciendo conforme mi viaje avanza, he hecho amigos por muchas partes, espero conservarlos.

Ahhh... El cielo me hace suspirar cada vez que lo miro, con tanta paz y gloria mantiene esos colores tan vivos la mayoría de las veces, también al mirar las criaturas que vuelan a lo alto en grupos, viendo como coordinan cada uno de sus movimientos.

Quiero demostrarle al mundo que mi convicción me llevará más allá del cielo, hasta explorar cada rincón y cada misterio de este mundo, los enigmas de la vida a veces nos pueden sorprender.

Mi poder y mi destreza no tienen límites, nada me vencerá una vez que llegue a la cima.

Bueno, tendré que empezar un nuevo día, veo que Amhy ha salido de la tienda con una cara de disgusto hacia mi, al parecer irá por unas pocas berries para hacerse un licuado, eso me lo demuestra la canastilla que lleva en sus manos y también porque ya se ha adentrado al bosque.

***

Joe aprovecha el momento y corre hacia la mochila más grande, saca el huevo dorado que muestra signos de tranquilidad. 

—Sin vida aun Eevee —le dice a su amigo.

—¡Uuuii! —grita el peludo monstruillo de color marrón.

°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°

Pronto nacerá 

aquel ser dorado 

que brindará de un poder infinito

al guardián.

°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.°.:#*#:.° 

El huevo seguía rodeado por una temperatura cálida, la misma que la noche anterior.

===== FLASHBACK =====

Recuerdo que a eso de las 11:30 p.m. observaba el huevo para ver sus condiciones, ya que todas las noches hago eso a escondidillas.

En eso logro escuchar unos silenciosos pasos que se acercan a mi tienda, enseguida guardo el huevo en la mochila grande, Amhy entra...

—¿Qué tienes allí Joe?.

—Este... ¿yo? —le contesto titubeando.

—Sí tú, por favor dime.

—¡No, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan metiche?! —le dije de una mala gana.

—¡Y tú ¿por qué siempre tienes que ocultarme las cosas?!.

===== Fin del FLASHBACK =====

Ese último reclamo me dejó pensando. Es cierto, ¿por qué siempre le oculto las cosas? Si somos amigos. Se supone que los amigos no nos ocultamos nada, pero tengo miedo de que me tache de loco o incluso de anormal, tal vez se lo diga, sí, esta noche se lo diré.

Le contaré cuando apareció este huevo en mi vida. Si esa fue la causa de nuestra discusión tal vez eso termine con la pelea. Aunque el orgullo puede hacer las cosas diferentes.

...

¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Escucho un grito que interrumpe mis pensamientos, un grito que viene de la dirección en donde supongo que se encuentra Amhy.

Aunque el grito no fue de ella, iré a ver qué pasa.

***

Joe corre luego de que introduce  todos sus pokémon en sus pokébolas.

El bosque se vuelve espeso y oscuro, las ramas y las hiedras comienzan a invadir el lugar. Un segundo grito logra escucharse, esta vez sí fue un grito de Amhy, su nerviosismo aumenta, y el chico corre cada vez más rápido para ver qué le pasa a su amiga.

—Yo fui el que inició la discusión así es que yo la terminaré —piensa.

La espesura termina y un campo verde se admira, Amhy atada a un árbol y sostenida por enredaderas. 

En el centro se encontraba un pokémon en una jaula que era pequeño, en forma de círculo y su cuerpo era violeta. Unas orejas grandes con las terminaciones de color mostaza, su cara era triste y sus ojos tenía forma de asterisco *~*.

En eso una chica pelirroja con un uniforme negro-amarillo y una "R" roja en el pecho aparece en escena.

—¡Ja ja ja, hola! —dice ella, a la cual Joe reconoce como Verotto—. ¿Me recuerdas?.

—Por supuesto.

En eso la enredaderas que aprisionan a Amhy toman la forma de un Oddish.

—¡Libera a Amhy y a ese pokémon!.

—Ni lo sueñes. Además no recibo órdenes de personas patéticas como tú.

—Veremos quién es el patético ¡¡Vee Ralts!!.

—¡¡Saal Ponyta!!.

—¡Raaalts!. 

El pokémon da un cordial saludo a su entrenador. Mientras, el caballo de crines de color carmín relincha y demuestra su ferocidad en un golpeteo a la tierra.

—¡No me asusta tu caballito de carrusel! —grita Joe.

—¡¡Ponyta usa embestida contra ese pokémon muñeco!!.

Ralts se enfurece por la ofensa de parte de Verotto y decide contraatacar al Ponyta.

—Joe vino a salvarme —piensa Amhy un poco sonrojada.

Un rayo del color del arcoiris es proyectado por Ralts y derriba a Ponyta.

—¡Saal Elekid!.

—Ralts, trata de quebrar la jaula en la que está ese pokémon —le dice el chico en voz baja.

—¡Raaalts!.

—¡Sandshrew, yo te elijo!.

—¡Drew drew!

El pequeño pokémon encerrado mira atento los movimientos de Ralts en un intento por liberarlo. Unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas salen de los ojos del pequeño demostrando su sensibilidad.

—¡Trata de hacer un attack trueno más potente! —grita Verotto.

—Eso no funcionará tonta, Sandshrew es tipo tierra.

—A mi no me dices tonta... ¡Elekid, attack trueno a ese chico!.

—¡Kiiid!.

El chispporroteante rayo amarillo rebota en el cuerpo de Joe electrocutándolo por completo.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!.

El esqueleto se le logra ver, cuando Sandshrew intercepta el ataque atravesándose en el camino de las chispas eléctricas.

—Gra... gracias Sandshrew —dice Joe, mientras que de su cuerpo sale un denso humo negro.

Sandshrew enrolla su cuerpo y de una sola embestida saca de la pelea al Elekid de Verotto.

—¡Regresa Elekid! —grita—. ¡¡Es tu turno Oddish!!.

—Oddish odd.

El pokémon azul suelta las enredaderas que sostienen a Amhy arriba en el árbol y esta cae al piso una vez que el pokémon entra al campo de batalla. Mientras, Ralts intenta liberar al pokémon violeta de la jaula de metal.

De pronto un "crack" logra escucharse, la jaula ha sido rota, Ralts lo había logrado, de pronto sale el pokémon y corre de allí, pero antes de poder huir tropieza con una piedra y cae, su cara se vuelve triste y con puchero, al parecer el pokémon va a llorar.

—¡¡¡WHIIIIIIIIIII!!!.

El pokémon suelta un grito de llanto y logra aturdirlos a todos los presentes, que se tapan los oídos para no escuchar aquellos lamentos.

 —¡Eso no funciona! —dice Joe aun cubriéndose los oídos.

Amhy corre a cargar al pokémon y le canta como a un bebé.

El pokémon se tranquiliza un poco y deja de llorar, sus ojos se muestran felices una vez más.

—Yo mejor me voy de aquí —grita Verotto introduciendo a Oddish a su pokébola y montando a Ponyta.

Joe saca el pokédex:

—Whismur. Un pokémon muy sensible, sus gritos y sus llantos pueden aturdir hasta a la persona o pokémon más sordo, incluso con el menor disturbio Whismur comienza a llorar, lo mejor es mantenerlo feliz.

—Tú si que sabes mantenerlo alegre —le dice Joe a Amhy—. Por favor... ¡¡discúlpame!!.

—Es... Está bien —dice la chica sorprendida.

Amhy queda completamente asombrada, jamás se imaginaría que Joe le pediría disculpas. Ella muestra una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes —le dice Joe sonrojado.

—Ehm... ¡¡gracias!! —dice Amhy más roja que un tomate y tratando de esconder su cara detrás de la de Whismur.

Joe se aleja aun rojo y con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el halago le gustó a su amiga.

—¿Entonces qué dices Whismur, vienes conmigo?.

—¡¡Whiii!!.

La chica y el pokémon dan unas cuantas vueltas para festejar que tiene un nuevo integrante en su equipo.

—Estoy feliz de que Amhy esté feliz —dice Joe para sí mismo.

La afrenta entre los dos entrenadores ha terminado por fin, nada nos queda más que esperar lo que el destino decida para nuestros amigos.

************************

—Ahora nos dirigimos a las Seis Montañas Afiladas para realizar un viaje de excursión, mi amiga Katy viene a un lado mío —Lucy graba su voz en una pequeña grabadora de color plateado durante su viaje de exploración sobre el territorio Ether.

—Sí, estamos llegando a un pueblo que se encuentra a dos kilómetros antes de las Seis Montañas, una tradicional leyenda envuelve estos lugares, somos alrededor de quince personas las que estamos haciendo el recorrido —continúa la otra chica llamada Katy.

*************************

—¡¡Oh, mi Oddish está evolucionando!! —dice Ashley sorprendida—, ¡Ahora sí te acabará mi Gloom. ¡¡Rayo solar!!.

Un rayo de energía dorada comienza a formarse en los pétalos de Gloom y dispara el cañón a un Raticate enemigo.

**Fin del capítulo...**

**************************

Bueno, primero que nada les agradezco a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y han mandado reviews, y a las que no han mandado, pero han leído esta historia también n_n

Les pido de la manera más atenta que si pueden hacerme el favor de prestarme la letra de los tres endings de Inu Ysha, los necesito urgentemente, sin nada más me despido de ustedes.

Joe-Celebi the time travelers. (slave4u99@hotmail.com).


	19. El resplandor de los siete colores

Esta es la primera parte de una duología (bilogía o como sea que se dice) de capítulos especiales, ojalá los disfruten.

====================================

El resplandor de los siete colores.

====================================

—¡Mira Amhy! —Joe le muestra a la chica el misterioso huevo dorado que meses atrás había encontrado al iniciar su viaje.

—¡¡Es un huevo de color dorado!! —la chica muestra su asombro en ese grito inesperado que lanza.

—Sí, y lo encontré desde hace mucho tiempo, lo guardé como secreto, ya que encontrar un huevo dorado no es muy usual —explica Joe el por qué de su secreto—, sobre todo cuando ves una figura dorada en forma de ave que vuela al cielo luego de que guardé el huevo.

—¿Y qué pokémon crees que pueda salir de allí? —pregunta la chica un poco intrigada.

—La verdad no lo sé, pero debe ser uno muy raro... —continúa. 

—Aun así, no tenías qué ocultármelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Ahora lo sé, pero antes no estaba tan seguro.

—¡¡Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo, a limpiarlo, a mantenerlo caliente, y muchas cosas más!!.

—Trato hecho —Joe estrecha la mano de su amiga en señal de pacto.

Los dos quedan un rato platicando acerca del huevo, mientras que los pokémon juegan en el pequeño lago cercano a sus entrenadores.

—¡¡La comida está servida!! —grita Amhy acabando de extraer hasta el último residuo de comida de una lata a un tazón para pokémon.

Tan rápido como una persona puede parpadear los pokémon aparecieron delante de la chica que repartía los platos, según la comida que estos contenían.

—*¡Oh sí, esta comida con sabor a queso sabe magnífica! —grita Rattata devorando su alimento.

Joe mientras escuchaba su pokégear, el profesor Oak comenzaba a dar las noticias.

—Jóvenes entrenadores, ya existe la versión 3.0 del pokédex, ¡corran a actualizarlo lo más pronto que puedan!, este nuevo software contiene mapas exactos de las localizaciones de los pokémon, razas diferentes, colores y otras diferencias a un pokémon normal, lista de ataques, características, evoluciones, peso, medida y más cosas.

—En cuanto llegue a ciudad Ébano llevaré mi pokédex al centro para que sea actualizado —piensa el chico de cabellos negros y fleco levantado.

—¡Coman despacio o se pueden ahogar! —Amhy regaña a los pokémon devoradores.

—*¡Terminé! —avisa el Nidoran macho.

Amhy nota en Whismur un gesto de tristeza, mientras que esta lo carga.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño?.

—*Quiero más comida —avisa el pokémon violeta y ojos de asterisco.

Amhy mira su pokétalk y le dice: —Está bien, te serviré más, pero ya no llores.

La cara del pokémon cambia a la de alguien feliz.

—*¡Gracias por la comida! —dice Eevee entregándole el tazón a Amhy con una sonrisa.

—Uff, no cabe duda que alimentar a una multitud no es nada fácil —se queja la chica.

—*¿Quién quiere echarse un chapuzón en el lago? —grita Pichu, mientras varios pokémon lo siguen y se hunden en el agua de un brinco.

—Al menos así me ahorran la tarea de bañarlos —dice Amhy para si misma y acercándose a donde Joe descansa (debajo de un árbol).

El pokégear de Joe comienza a emitir el sonido de un Jigglypuff...

—¡He recibido un mensaje! —Joe le dice a su compañera—. Hace mucho que no recibía uno.

*********************

De: Cloud.

Para: Joe.

Hey ¿cómo están por allá?, atrapé un Scyther, parece que el enjambre de la otra vez no ha vuelto. Me despido...

*********************

Joe le manda un mensaje de vuelta diciendo:

*********************

De: Joe.

Para: Cloud.

Hola!!! Amhy y yo estamos bien, ya hemos ganado una medalla cada uno y atrapado varios pokémon, nos dirigimos a ciudad Ébano.

*********************

—Me da gusto saber que sigue en contacto con nosotros —dice la chica.

—¡Sí, tienes razón!.

Eevee de pronto comienza a actuar de una manera extraña, sus ojos se posan sobre los arbustos y comienza a caminar lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa Eevee? —pregunta el entrenador.

Eevee contesta amenazadoramente: —¡Uuuiii!.

El pokémon camina un poco más rápido y se introduce (por así decirlo) en los arbustos, donde comienza a correr, en eso Pichu lo sigue y le grita:

—*¡Espérame Eevee!.

Los chicos toman sus mochilas e introducen a sus pokémon en sus pokébolas.

—¡Vamos Amhy!, ¡¡apúrate!!.

—Ajá —afirma ella una vez empezando a correr al lado de Joe.

Luego de unos instantes en donde un espeso pasto se extiende por la llanura, Joe comienza a cansarse, y al no ver a Eevee comienza a desesperarse.

—¡¡Ralts, Natu!! ¡Tele transpórtenos a una parte alta! —grita Joe lanzando los contenedores esféricos que expulsan a los pokémon mediante un láser rojo.

Los pokémon suben a los hombros de los dos humanos y los tele transportan apareciéndolos de una "mini-montaña" a otra.

—¡Allá van! —grita Amhy apuntando a dos figuras que corren a toda velocidad debajo de los arbustos, una siguiendo a la otra.

—¿Listos amigos?.

Los dos pokémon psíquicos afirman y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecen de escena. Apareciendo medio kilómetro más allá envueltos por un humo de color dorado (me sonó a Nightcrawler).

—¡Pidgey, vuela hasta donde Eevee y dile que pare!.

—¡¡Pidgey!!.

La pequeña ave levanta el vuelo y se acerca con Eevee volando a grandes velocidades usando el ataque rápido.

—*Joe ordena que te detengas —le avisa una vez que llega hasta este.

—*Lo siento, pero no puedo —finaliza el pokémon evolutivo usando la mayor energía de su cuerpo y aumentando la velocidad a un nivel extremo.

Pidgey regresa con el entrenador.

—*Su velocidad es mayor a la mía, no lo pude detener —dice el pokémon en un tono arrepentido.

—No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste Pidgey —Joe le dirige una sonrisa a su pokémon y este recupera sus ánimos.

*********

Hice unos experimentos basados en algunos descubrimientos que ocurrieron hace algunos meses.

Mientras Tracey prepara la comida a los pokémon yo analizo en mi computadora el clima de la zona, ya que este no coincide con las predicciones hechas anteriormente. Aquí en pueblo Paleta casi no baja a temperaturas tan frías en invierno, este año parece que sucederá eso, algo inesperado y desconcertante.

No cabe duda que el Espíritu del Bosque tiene algo que ver con esto, o tal vez una fuerza catastrófica mucho mayor. 

Recuerdo mi infancia cuando conocí a ese ser de apariencia tan inofensiva, pero de extrema fuerza, es uno de los recuerdos más preciados de mi vida.

**********

No sé qué diablos le esté pasando a Eevee, es la primera vez que actúa así y lo peor es que no quiera decirme lo que le preocupa.

Ya lo hemos perdido de vista, también a Pichu.

—¡Estoy muy cansada! —me dice Amhy jadeando de una manera incontrolable.

—Si quieres espera aquí —le propongo sosteniéndola de la mano.

—No, tienes que seguir a Eevee, además Pichu anda tras él también.

—Lo que más temo es que Eevee ya no quiera estar a mi lado.

—No pienses eso, él no sería capaz de hacerte eso —me dice para tratar de consolarme.

Continuamos corriendo luego de unos minutos de descanso. El terreno de pasto alto ha terminado, ahora se admira una bella pradera rica en vegetación.

A lo lejos se logran divisar algunas rocas de un metro y medio, en ellas se encuentran Eevee y Pichu, al verlos aumento mi velocidad.

—¡Eevee, Pichu! ¿aquí están? —les digo disminuyendo la velocidad un poco al llegar a ellos—, no crean que me tienen muy contento, los venimos siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—*Lee el letrero —me dice Eevee.

Amhy y yo nos acercamos a un pequeño letrero hecho de madera cubierto por polvo. Lo limpio con la mano y procedemos a leerlo.

****************

Este es un lugar sagrado. La leyenda dice que los antiguos pobladores de estas tierras viajaron miles de kilómetros buscando estos lugares, ya que un antiguo dios les había comunicado que en donde encontraran al fénix de los siete colores posado sobre unas rocas era el lugar en donde iban a construir su ciudad. Las rocas de enfrente son las rocas sagradas en donde los antiguos indígenas vieron al ave de siete colores.

*****************

De pronto el huevo dorado en la mochila del chico comienza a temblar. El entrenador lo saca (de la mochila) y ve que este emite un brillo de los siete colores del arcoiris.

De pronto un resplandor dorado baja de las nubes y se posa sobre las piedras, el brillo toma la forma de un ave. Millones de plumas multicolores caen del cielo.

**Fin del capítulo...**

**************************

De una cosa sí estoy seguro, los dejé en suspenso... ja ja ja, es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer.

Si lo notaron, el profesor Oak dice que en su infancia conoció al Espí4ritu del Bosque, el niño llamado Samy que sale en pokémon 4 ever según algunos es él, no sé si eso es cierto.

Cualquier duda a slave4u99(**arrova**)hotmail.com


	20. El poder del fénix

En el capítulo anterior:

Eevee guió a nuestros amigos por un camino en donde existe una leyenda del ave de los siete colores. Luego, el huevo comenzó a reaccionar de una manera extraña, tal parece que el pokémon que vive dentro del cascarón está a punto de salir.

====================================

**El resplandor de los siete colores 2:**

**El poder del fénix.**

====================================

—¡¡Ohhhhh!! —gritan los presentes ante aquel suceso extraño.

El potente pillar de un águila se escucha. El resplandor que se había posado sobre las piedras gigantes toma la forma de un ave.

El huevo, mientras tanto, se mueve, al parecer la criatura lucha por salir de su prisión.

El fulgor que cubría a la criatura gigante desaparece y su cuerpo se ve claramente.

—¡¡Esta es el ave que vi al iniciar mi viaje!! —dice Joe sorprendido— ¡¡Entonces ¿tú eres la madre del pokémon que saldrá de este huevo!!.

El ave afirma agachando dos veces la cabeza.

—¡¡Esto es increíble!! —dice Amhy— Tenemos a un pokémon legendario frente a nosotros.

—¿Legendario? —pregunta el chico de cabello negro.

—Sí, ¿no lo conoces? Es Ho-Oh.

Joe saca su pokédex de su bolsillo.

—Ho-Oh: Un pokémon legendario, se dice que este pokémon viaja por toda la tierra brillando en siete colores. No se tienen muchos datos acerca de este pokémon, porque no se sabe si aun existe.

El chico de cabellos negro se acerca lentamente al ave con el huevo dorado en manos.

El huevo comienza a brillar y a tener contracciones.

El ave lanza un grito de felicidad al igual los entrenadores y sus pokémon, suponiendo que el ave nacerá pronto (ja, ja, pero eso vengo escribiendo desde el principio de la historia).

Joe deja el huevo entre algunas rocas, en lo que su madre lo acaricia con su cuello.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, qué escena tan tierna! —dice una escalofriante voz femenina.

—¿Quién es? —dice Joe ocultándose tras el huevo y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad no me reconoces?

—¡¡Sal inmediatamente y enfréntanos!! —grita Joe.

—¡Tú no me des órdenes! —grita la voz siniestra —¡Gusano, patético!

Joe saca de sus pokébolas a todos sus pokémon.

—Pero... está bien, tomaré tu petición.

Lentamente una mujer cae de un árbol.

La mujer vestida con un traje del equipo Rocket en amarillo los sorprende.

—¿¡¡Es Verotto Yellow!!? —gritan Amhy y Joe.

—No solo es ella, alguien la está controlando —dice Ho-Oh poniéndose en guardia.

—¿¡¡Puedes hablar lengua humana Ho-Oh!!? —vuelven a preguntar Amhy y Joe muy sorprendidos.

—Así es, puedo hablar telepáticamente.

 —¡¡Basta de tonterías prepárense para combatir!! —grita la chica Rocket.

—Más bien yo creo que está siendo controlada por una fuerza psíquica muy poderosa —dice Ho-Oh.

—¡¡Vamos Pichu!! —grita Amhy al lanzar la pokébola—. ¡¡Dispara un ataque de descarga eléctrica!!

—¡¡Espera Amhy!! —grita Joe—¡¡No lo hagas!!

La energía se concentra y es disparada, pero antes de llegar ante su enemigo, la corriente es detenida y transformada en una esfera eléctrica gracias a los poderes psíquicos de aquel ser.

—¡Amhy, no podemos dañar a Verotto —regaña el chico—, sé que nos ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero esto no sería justo!

—¡No te preocupes, ya sabía que esto iba a suceder —dice Amhy con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, mira: Si lo que dice Ho-Oh acerca de que un ser muy poderoso está controlando a esa babosa es cierto él no dejaría que el rayo golpee a su residente ¿o sí?

—Bueno, en cierto modo tienes razón, pero hay que tener cuidado.

—¡Sí!

—¡¡Vamos Ralts y Abra disparen un rayo psíquico!!

Las manos de Verotto se mueven de un lado para otro, formando un espejo que les regresa el rayo.

—¡¡Whismur, yo te elijo!! —grita Amhy.

El pokémon baila de una manera curiosa al salir de la pokébola.

—¡¡Whismur, chillido!!

—¡¡¡Whiiiiii!!!

El ataque perfora el oído de todos los presentes.

—¡¡Whiiiii!! (¡¡Lo siento!!) —se disculpa el pequeño púrpura.

—¡Ay, no te preocupes Whismur!

—¡Whiii! —grita Whismur contento volviendo a aturdir a todos— Whiiii

—Joe, parece que el ataque de Whismur funcionó.

—¿Eh? —dice Joe aun aturdido y poniendo una cara de Slowpoke—, e-es cierto.

Todos pueden ver como Verotto se retuerce en el suelo, mientras un humo de color rojo y verde pistache salen del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡¡Vamos, sal de mi cuerpo, nadie tiene el derecho de controlarme y meno un patán como tú.

—Parece que Verotto está recobrando la cordura —dice Joe.

Mientras que el humo que sale del cuerpo de la chica comienza a moverse y a actuar de una manera muy extraña formando el contorno de un pokémon irreconocible.

—Tu misión es robar ese huevo y hasta que no cumplas lo prometido tu mente será mía —grita la voz siniestra.

—¡¡Tú y yo no quedamos en nada!! ¡¡Tomaste mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento y es algo que no te puedo perdonar!! —replica Verotto.

—¡¡Cállate y sigue mis órdenes!!

—¡Sal de mi cabeza de una buena vez!

Mientras, la discusión continúa...

—¡Amhy, tú y tus pokémon protejan ese huevo!

—¿Y tú? Pregunta la chica.

—Yo... yo pelearé con ellos —dice Joe muy decidido.

—Pero...

—Por favor sigue mis instrucciones Amhy.

—Está bien Joe, pero solo por hoy.

—¡¡Salgan todos!!

Una impresionante gama de pokémon sale de cinco pokébolas: Pidgey, Rattata, Eevee, Nidoran macho y Nidoran hembra.

—¡Esos son solo pokémon inútiles! —dice la voz del misterioso pokémon.

—Tú serás el inútil :P —grita Joe.

—Mi Ponyta con poder reforzado te vencerá —grita—. ¡¡Sal Ponyta!!

El increíble pokémon con crines de fuego negro sale.

—No-no es tu Pony-ta, es mío —dice la voz de Verotto muy débil.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Al decir eso el cuerpo de Verotto se doblega y queda en un total control de aquel pokémon.

—Responde... —grita Joe— ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pokémon?

—Le di parte de mi poder, es por eso que el fuego que arde en su espalda es de color negro —dice—, se necesitarán más pokémon de los que tienes allí para vencerlo.

En eso Amhy grita:

—¡¡Whismur, Pichu, Abra; vayan con Joe y luche con él!!

Joe voltea sorprendido con su amiga y le regala una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo? —grita el chico.

—No te preocupes, Ho-Oh me ayudará a proteger a su hijo.

—No estoy aquí en vano —dice Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh agita sus alas y un brillo de siete colores cubre su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Joe y de los pokémon comienza a flotar y estos emanan un brillo dorado.

—Les he brindado un poco de mi poder —dice Ho-Oh.

—¡Gracias Ho-Oh! —dice Joe al mismo tiempo que todos los pokémon le agradecen repitiendo su nombre.

Joe comienza a correr moviéndose de una lado a otro con una agilidad impresionante.

—Ahora lo recuerdo, esta agilidad es al misma que experimenté cuando me enfrenté con aquel Scizor blanco —piensa el chico—. Es solo que ahora está bendecida con el poder de Ho-Oh.

—¡¡Rattata, Nidoran hembra y macho y Pidgey!! —los pokémon responden al grito de su entrenador—, ¡¡Ustedes ocúpense de ese Ponyta!!.

Los pokémon afirma y corren frente al pokémon.

—Ja, ja, ¿En serio crees que esos tontos vayan a vencer a mi Ponyta?

—Ya deja de alardear tanto y enfréntate a mi —grita el chico.

Las manos de Joe se cubren de un brillo dorado mientras este le lanza un golpe (estilo Kenpo) a su adversario.

El pokémon que controla el cuerpo de Verotto detiene el golpe de Joe juntando sus muñecas y extendiendo las palmas de las manos. En eso Joe con su otra mano trata de golpear el abdomen de este, pero el pokémon activa su escudo de espejo.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminan de un azul intenso y manda a volar a Joe unos metros lejos de allí.

De pronto y aprovechando que Joe está en el piso el cuerpo manipulado de al chica se acerca a Amhy e intenta quitarle el huevo dorado.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!! —grita Amhy ante la sorpresa.

Ho-Oh se transporta delante de ella y de un solo aleteo manda a volar al enemigo.

Joe carga el cuerpo de la chica (Verotto), una vez ya levantado y lo lanza al aire, pero gracias al poder del pokémon esta logra caer de pie.

—Veo que ustedes saben trabajar en equipo —dice.

—Así es, y gracias a ello no lograrás vencernos —grita Joe.

—Eso lo veremos.

El pokémon levanta su cuerpo (o el de Verotto) psíquicamente cubierto por un fulgor azul y se lanza contra Joe.

El enemigo le dispara un potente golpe, pero Joe logra esquivarlo brincando y cayendo detrás de su adversario.

El pokémon malvado se teletransporta detrás de Joe y de un golpe lo arroja y cae frente a unos árboles.

—¡¡Oddish sal!! —grita el pokémon lanzando la respectiva pokébola.

"¡¡No, Oddish, nooo!!"

La voz de Verotto retumba en la mente del enemigo causándola un dolor de cabeza agudo.

El Oddish con un poder incrementado gracias al pokémon malvado corre enfrente de Amhy.

—¡¡Haz lo que quieras con ella!!

El Oddish menea las plantas de su cabeza, de ella se desprenden varias hojas que se lanzan en contra de la chica, Ho-Oh intenta detenerlas, pero su poder es obstruido por la energía psíquica de su enemigo inmovilizándolo por completo.

Joe salta y cae enfrente de Amhy interceptando las hojas navaja con su propio cuerpo.

Las hojas filosas atraviesan el cuerpo de Joe, expulsando mucha sangre en el transcurso e hiriéndolo de gravedad.

El chico completamente herido cae al suelo sin quejarse.

—¡¡¡Joooeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Amhy muy sorprendida coloca el huevo en el suelo y carga a Joe.

—¿Joe estás bien? —pregunta la chica sosteniendo la cara del chico.

Una lágrima escurre por la mejilla de la chica.

—¡¡Uuuiiiiii!!! —grita Eevee por su entrenador en lo que es golpeado por el Ponyta y los otros intentan distraer al caballo de fuego.

Eevee se acerca completamente herido a su entrenador.

—¿Uuiii?

Ralts y Abra inmovilizan con mucha dificultad el cuerpo de Verotto.

—¡Raaaaltts! (¡Abra... resiste!).

Los dos pokémon enfocan su energía.

—Joe ¿estás bien? —pregunta Amhy.

—¡¡¡Uuuuuiiiii!!! —grita Eevee.

Un deprimente silencio cubre el lugar.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien —dice Joe con dificultad mientras sus heridas se van cerrando.

El chico se levanta lentamente y sus compañeros vuelven a sonreír recuperando el ánimo.

—¡Esto ya es demasiado! —dice Ho-Oh rompiendo la barrera que le impedía expandir su poder.

Abra y Ralts son derribados por el pokémon misterioso.

—Su poder es muy grande —dice Ho-Oh.

—Gracias Ralts, Abra —dice Joe acercándose a ellos—, pueden descansar.

Los pokémon se teletransportan en frente de Amhy para protegerla a ella y al huevo.

El crudo silencio se apodera del lugar una vez más.

"Sal de mi mente, déjame en paz"

Un grito de la verdadera Verotto se escucha en la mente de todos.

—¡Al parecer ella quiere recuperar su cuerpo de nuevo —dice Ho-Oh aturdido—. ¡Tengo una idea!

Joe observa de frente al cuerpo de Verotto que se retuerce.

Ho-Oh le dice a Amhy el plan para expulsar a ese ser malvado del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡¡Whismur chillido!! —grita Amhy.

El pokémon absorbe el aire necesario para preparar el ataque.

—¡¡¡Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Ralts y Abra protegen a los dos chicos y a los pokémon del resonante sonido.

Del cuerpo de Verotto sale aquel humo color rojo y verde.

—Me vencieron solo por hoy, pero nos veremos muy pronto —dice la voz siniestra—. Aquí les dejo una sorpresa.

Ponyta y Oddish se cubren de un fulgor de color azul, mientras su cuerpo se expande.

—¡¡¡¿Qué? Están evolucionando!!! —grita Joe sorprendido.

El Ponyta se transforma en un formidable Rapidash, mientras que el Oddish evoluciona a un Gloom.

Verotto recupera su mente.

—Uf, por fin todo terminó —exclama un poco cansada.

—¡¡¡No, aun no ha terminado, tus pokémon están fuera de control!!! —le dice Amhy.

—¿Qué? —voltea a ver a sus pokémon—. ¡¡¡Noooo, mis hermoso Ponyta ha evolucionado a un Rapidash y mi Oddish ha evolucionado aun apestoso Gloom!!! ;; ¡¡¡BUUUAAAAHHH!!!

—¡¡¡Pidgey, embiste a ese Gloom!!!

—¡Pidgey!

Al dirigirse hacia él, Pidgey nota que el pokémon tipo planta se mueve muy ágilmente.

La flor en la cabeza de Gloom se agita y de ella sale un olor muy característico en un Gloom.

—¡¡¡Pidgey, vuela alto para que el olor no te alcance!!! —le grita Joe casi desmayándose—. ¡¡¡Usa súper tornado!!!

—¡Pidgey!

El ave mueve sus alas majestuosas y de ellas sale una ventisca celeste que se arremolina para formar un tornado gigante que destroza todo a su paso (incluyendo a nuestros amigos).

— --U  ¡Pid! (¡Lo siento!).

Por lo menos el Gloom había sido vencido y quedado libre del influjo de aquel pokémon extraño.

— ¡Gloom, Gloom!

—¡Regresa Odd… digo Gloom! —grita Verotto—. Por favor, devuelvan a mi Rapidash a la normalidad!

—¡¡¡Abra, Ralts, Rayo Psíquico!!! ¡¡¡Pidgey, tornado!!! ¡¡¡Pichu, descarga eléctrica!!! ordena Joe.

—¡¡¡Todos apuntando a ese Rapidash!!! –grita Amhy.

La mezcla de poderes y técnicas provoca una explosión impactante. Por supuesto, los humanos y los pokémon fueron protegidos por un campo de fuerza de Ralts y Abra y reforzado con el poder del fénix de colores.

Cuando el humo se disipa, todos ven a Rapidash derrotado por lo que la chica Rocket lo regresa a su pokébola y huye de allí.

—¡Juro que nos veremos muy pronto! –dice la chica mientras corre.

"Ya puedes nacer hijo, ya eres bienvenido a este mundo".

Dice el Ho-Oh con una voz tierna mientras el huevo comienza a dilatarse de nuevo.

Todos miran atentos aquella escena.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos!!! Gracias por aguantar la larguisisísima espera. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
